Perang Dunia Ketiga
by OrionSykes
Summary: "Semuanya berubah ketika Asano Gakushuu diturunkan ke kelas 3-E." -semua karena Akabane Karma.
1. Chapter 1

**Perang Dunia III di SMP Kunigaoka**

 _Warning: Mild Violence - Tidak ada pairing - netral._

* * *

 **BRAK.** Pintu kelas-E terbuka lebar, angin melolong bersemilir masuk.

"Halo, _sayang_."

Semua mata tertuju padanya; seorang remaja berambut acak-acakan, basah di sekujur tubuhnya, berpeluh keringat campur air hujan, bajunya bernoda tanah. Dasinya terkoyak, rambut senjanya kusut, dan mata ungunya menari-nari liar. Bukan, Itu bukan anak berandal, apalagi yankee. Jangan salah, inilah sosok pangeran satu-satunya SMP Kunigaoka. Ya, remaja basah kuyup dengan rambut acak-acakan itu tidak lain dari Asano Gakushuu –anak teladan, putra semata wayang direktur sekolah Kunigaoka.

Dilengkapi bgm suara alam, suara petir bagaikan kiriman Zeus menyambar yang menggelegar seperti simfoni neraka, lengkap menemani kehadirannya. Hujan menerpanya bagaikan monsun, seakan El Nino akan menangis meraung. Angin yang melolong melalui celah-celah pintu yang dibanting terbuka itu. Seseorang akan mati terbantai hari ini. Dan matanya tertuju kepada satu orang-

"Karma _sayang."_

Nada membunuh panggilan itu yang jelas-jelas bukan panggilan rayuan. "SAYANG...?!" begitu reaksi batin seisi kelas End itu. Dan lagi-lagi pasti si Karma melakukan onar, begitu pikir Nagisa. Tapi sampai si ketua osis yang selalu bersih, rapih, dan berwibawa itu sampai basah kuyup, penuh noda, dan bergulat lumpur... Sepertinya benar-benar akan ada yang terbantai pada hari itu. Dan Korosensei pun sudah menyamarkan diri sebagai patung Shiragaki Inu kuning di ujung kelas. Tidak ada yang tahu harus bingung tentang apa; onar yang lagi-lagi diperbuat si Karma, atau mengapa sang ketua osis memanggil Karma –sayang...?!

"Karma sayang, _sini dong._ "

Ketua osis itu sudah jelas menjadi sinting, begitu batin Terasaka yang tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Anak direktur sekolah itu mengambil langkah-langkah kecil, seperti menuju klimaks pembantaian genosida terbesar dalam peradaban manusia.

"Tolong jelaskan dong, Karma? Sugar. Honey. Ice Cream. Tiramisu. Manisku, gulaku. Apa hal-hal baik yang kaukatakan tentangku kepada anak-anak SMA di sekolah timur?" tanyanya dengan intensitas membunuh seorang psikopat. Salah lihat maupun tidak, semua orang di kelas-E dapat melihat koloni-koloni lipan mulai merayap dari tubuh ketua osis itu.

Lipan-lipan dari neraka itu tampak kelaparan -siap memasuki telinga anda, bertelur di cerebellum anda, besarang di ginjal anda, dan pelan-pelan menggerogoti otak anda. Semua mata mengalihkan pandangan ke remaja berambut merah yang tengah menaruh kakinya di atas meja, masih terduduk dengan santai-santainya. Lalu kembali ke ketua osis yang berkacak pinggang, berdecak lidah, dilengkapi senyum mematikan.

"Aw, gaku-gaku. Kamu sampai jauh-jauh begini, hujan-hujanan, melihat aku...? _So sweet_." Karma ikut bermain mesra-mesraan dengan ketua osis itu.

Apakah kepalanya terantuk? Baguslah! begitu batin Karma.

"KARMA JUGA...?!" seisi kelas E hampir senewen mendengarnya. Sebuah urat berdesir di jidat ketua osis itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, sayang." ujar si ketua osis, suaranya bernada manis ala lem bonbon.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih, darling? Jangan n

gomong yang susah-susah dong, aku kan enggak bisa mengerti." si rambut merah bepura-pura bodoh sambil menguap. "Lah say, lagipula kok kamu bisa basah kuyup begitu?" tanya si remaja berambut merah dengan nada menyindir, menyengir bulat dan sempurna. Dia benar-benar cari mati, begitu batin Nakamura yang menghela napas.

"Oh Karma-kun, aku begitu merindukanmu sampai lari-lari di hujan deras seperti ini." ketua osis memberi jawaban sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya. Bulu kuduk seisi kelas itu langsung berdiri mendengarnya. Sementara Karma malah menyeringai dengan jahil. Ini jelas-jelas bukan jenis gombal yang waras.

"Romantis sekali kamu, gakuga-"

 **Clep.**

Sebuah pensil melewati mata Karma persis empat inci, menancap di dinding –tepat di sebelah kepala Karma. Semua murid kelas E langsung bangkit berdiri, tersigap waspada, karena tidak ada satupun yang dapat melihat pensil itu melesat. Terlalu cepat. Bahkan tidak ada yang bisa melihat tangannya bergerak, kecuali Korosensei, tentunya.

"Tanganku terpleset. Maaf, sayang." ujar ketua osis itu sambil bergelak tawa antagonistik, lipan-lipannya melilit-lilit setiap ia bergelak. Sementara Karma, matanya terbuka, sedikit terkejut, namun tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Ini mulai menarik..." mata merkuri itu mengkilat liar. Karma bangun dari kursinya yang belakang, kedua tangan di kantong, berjalan ke arah Gakushuu. Kepalanya terangkat tinggi, siap merendahkan lawannya. Ketua osis itu melipat tangannya, jarak diantara keduanya hanyalah setengah meter yang mengkhawatirkan. Semoga ini hanya Perang Dingin, bisik Nagisa ke Sugino.

"Grafiti di sekolah mereka itu tulisan kamu bukan, Karma?" tanya ketua osis dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Hah? Grafiti? Dimana? Memangnya tulisannya apa?" tanya si ginger dengan seringai licik.

"Ternyata hobimu rendahan seperti ini... Vandalisme?" ketua osis itu menghempaskan berlembar-lembar kertas foto yang berterbangan di udara. Foto-foto itu berisi dinding-dinding sekolah anak-anak SMA di distrik timur yang berisi grafiti.

 ** _"_ _Sekolah Banci!"_**

 ** _"_ _Sekolah 3P! Picisan!_ _Plebeian! Pasaran!_**

 ** _"Festival olahraga antar sekolah? Tidak butuh anak SMA. SMP 3-A saja sudah cukup kok."_**

 ** _"Jadi ketua SMP saja tidak becus. Ikuti contohnya dong. - Kunigaoka."_**

Dan ini hanya sekian contoh yang masih "ringan" dari banyak lainnya yang tersebar di dinding-dinging, di kursi-kursi, dan berbagai properti luar sekolah di timur. Nagisa mengambil satu lembar saja dan ia hampir bergidik melihat vulgaritasnya. Semuanya tertulis atas nama _"Kalau mau protes cari aku saja, Asano Gakushuu."_ Hanjir, batin Nagisa yang pucat membaca foto-fotonya.

"Dan kamu tahu kan kalau hari ini aku ada pertemuan saling menyerahkan tanda tangan kerjasama untuk festival olahraga berikutnya? Seorang diri?" tanya ketua osis sambil menekuk sendi-sendi jarinya tidak sabar. "Terus kamu dikeroyok...?" si rambut merah itu menahan tawa.

"Ya, 156 anak SMA mengejar, mengeroyokiku bersamaan. Dan segala kesempatan untuk kerjasama untuk festival olahraga... Atau bahkan berhubungan dengan mereka, kandas sudah. " ujar ketua osis, meludah ke samping. Air mukanya sangat menyeramkan, seperti siap menelan bayi manusia. Setan merah itu menyeringai lebar, membuang muka, berusaha menahan tawa. Tetapi suaranya sudah bergidik tidak tahan.

"Seharusnya aku di sana untuk melihatnya!"

Ia malahan memeluk perutnya, tertawa terbahak-bahak.

 ** _"Kamu siap mati, Karma?"_**

Hening.

Secara insting, seluruh murid 3-E langsung siap-siap mundur dari keduanya. Aura keduanya melesak menyelimuti ruangan, satunya tertawa seperti setan, satu lagi berkelabat dengan lipan-lipannya. Korosensei bahkan sampai memutuskan untuk mengintervensi bila memang akan terjadi pembantaian sungguhan. Lipan-lipan dari ketua osis itu sudah mulai merayap kemana-mana. Tiba-tiba saja kelas 3-E sudah mirip zona perang; aura mengasap ungu diikuti suhu ruangan yang turun beberapa derajat. Mata merkuri bersilap pandang dengan violet, berkobar listrik.

"Kamu siap mati, Akabane?" kembali ke panggilan formalitas, ritual sebelum pembantaian sesungguhnya. "Sini," Karma menggelak, bersuit, jarinya melambai seperti memanggil anjing untuk datang.

"Yang siap mati itu kamu."

Angin berdesir ketika kedua tubuh itu berpisah, berlari di antara celah-celah meja-meja dan kursi di kelas. Sebuah sepatu melayang ke seberang ruangan, mengenai wajah Karma sampai jatuh terplanting. "Rasakan, Karm-"BRAK! Tubuh Asano terhempas, mendorong mundur meja-meja dan kursi, terkena tendangan maut si setan merah.

"Heh...? Kamu terlalu meremehkanku." ujar Karma, melompat dari posisi berbaringnya ke berdiri. Hembusan angin dingin melewati. Mata merkuri itu menghindari proyektil yang menembus melewati hanya seinci dua inci dari wajahnya. Suara pensil berterbangan dilempar si ketua, tidak tanggung-tanggung akurasinya. Kalau saja mengenai mata, pasti akan langsung buta.

"Kh!" sebuah pensil mengenai Karma, melesak dalam paha kirinya. Amarah disalurkan kepada sebuah tinju yang diblokir ketua, dilanjutkan dengan bertukar tinju dalam kecepatan tidak manusia di antara mereka berdua. Melompat meja, kursi berterbangan. Bermain kotor, melempar manik-manik di bawah kaki ketua hingga terpleset. Suara leher terbelit sabuk pinggang si ketua, remaja berambut merah itu menarik lepas dengan segenap tenaganya. Kaki kiri menghentak abdomen sang ketua, meratakan udara dari dadanya.

Sebuah gigitan di kaki Akabane untuk lepas dari kakinya, lalu jurus banting Aikido menjatuhkan lawannya. Wasabi mencolok hidung si ketua, menimbulkan air mata. Lalu keduanya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh dari meja saat ingin melakukan latitude kick, namun gagal.

Keduanya memang imbang dalam kekuatan.

"Nurufufufufu." Shiragaki inu itu bersuara, tampaknya menikmati pertempuran keduanya. "Sensei!" bisik Nagisa yang panik. "Kalau ini berlanjut, bagaimana...?!" tanya Isogai dengan khawatir. "BRAK!" terdengar suara keduanya terplanting kembali ke meja, lalu sosok berambut merah memelintir tangan ketua.

"AAAKHH!" lalu dibalas tusukan kuku yang hampir menusuk bola mata, malahan mengenai dahi Karma. Mengeluarkan darah. "Korosensei! Mereka benar-benar bunuh-bunuhan!" Nagisa menggoyang-goyang figur Shiragaki-Inu kuning itu. "Saya akan mengintervensi bila akan terjadi sesuatu yang fatal." jawab patung kuning itu dengan tenang.

"BANGSAT!" suara ketua osis menginjak-injak kepala Karma di lantai –berkali-kali. "S-s-sensei!" muka Nagisa pucat pasi. "HOEK...!" suara protes Karma saat menggigit kaki yang menginjak wajahnya, hanya berlapis kaos kaki berlumpur. "Shit!" si ketua osis menarik kakinya, malahan dibanting turun oleh Karma. "Sensei dapat bergerak dalam kecepatan Mach 20. Lagipula, Nagisa, Sensei adalah rahasia militer. Saya tidak bisa keluar kecuali sudah sangat meneka-"

"AKABANE..!" suara tinju melayang menerbangkan Karma ke ujung ruangan. Suara derap kaki berlari balik mengirimkan tendangan melayang ke muka ketua osis. Keduanya menggapai kemeja masing-masing, malah sama-sama terlempar kepada kursi-kursi yang berserakan. Seluruh kelas E pucat pasi, tidak berani mengintervensi karena tidak hanya keduanya sama-sama cekatan, bahkan Hazama pun hampir terkena lemparan pensil, Sugino kalau tidak menangkap gelas yang dilempar pasti sudah pingsan, dan Kayano hampir terkena lemparan kursi melayang. Maehara pun pingsan terkena lemparan kursi –tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan mereka tanpa terluka.

"AHH..!" suara ketua osis merintih kesakitan ketika tangannya di-staples oleh Karma yang berada di atasnya di lantai, lalu menarik besi di kulitnya itu. Tangan satu laginya menonjok muka Karma vertikal, tetapi perutnya malah diinjak Karma. Terlihat Gakushuu mengelap darah dari bibirnya. Lalu, teriakan parau si setan merah ketika daerah vitalnya dihujam sol sepatu si ketua dan keduanya kembali berguling-guling di lantai. Kedua mukanya sudah seperti siluman saja, keduanya haus darah akan satu sama lain.

Karma meraih sebuah silet cutter yang membuat seisi kelas E pucat pasi.

"Karma! Karma! Hentikan..!" namun Isogai pun diabaikannya. Gerusan adrenalin mengalir terus tanpa kendali disertai hawa nafsu membunuh selama latihannya itu. Niatnya serius. Kedua tangan Gaksuhuu menangkup silet itu di udara, Karma berusaha menghujamnya turun. Mereka bergulat, terutama ketua osis yang menghindari silet tajam itu mengenai lehernya. Tetapi kedua itu malahan terlihat menikmatinya, apalagi Karma.

"Sialan, kamu..!" si ketua osis mendorong silet itu jauh dari wajahnya dengan tangan kanan. Kayano berteriak agar mereka berhenti, namun tidak dihiraukan juga. Lalu Karma meringis ketika Gakushuu mengambil pensil dengan jengkal tangannya yang bebas, menancap kembali ke bekas luka di paha. Keduanya menahan jeritan kesakitan, Karma menekan turun silet itu dan Gakushuu menancap grafit itu tanpa ampun. Bahkan Nagisa dan Isogai pun tidak dihiraukan keduanya.

Sensei memerintahkan semuanya untuk menghindar kedua murid yang memegang benda berbahaya itu. Darah mengalir di lengan Gakushuu yang menangkup silet itu, sementara Karma meronta kesakitan ketika lukanya dihujam berulang dengan pensil. Kini, silet itu sudah di ujung kulit si ketua, memberikan ringkusan luka kecil, darah mulai mengalir.

 **Brak.** -suara pintu terbuka.

"Ada ribut apa di sini?" seorang Karasuma Tadaomi masuk untuk menyelamatkan hari.

Sebuah pemandangan yang hebat; baik kursi dan meja berserakan, terbalik, alat-alat tulis, kertas-kertas, dan buku-buku berserakan, berporak-poranda di lantai. Murid-murid 3—E meringkuk ketakutan di samping dan seorang Shiragaki Inu kuning yang berpura-pura tidak terlihat. Dan di lantai itu; seorang Akabane Karma sedang bergulat silet dengan ketua osis SMP Kunigaoka yang menancapkan sebuah pensil di paha muridnya yang berdarah.

Keduanya tidak sadar siapapun yang datang, terlalu fokus untuk membunuh satu sama lain. Kedua guru itu, Karasuma dan Irina lekas segera memisahkan mereka kedua yang bahkan masih meronta-ronta, dibantu dipegang oleh murid-murid lainnya. Hampir saja terjadi pembunuhan terencana di SMP Kunigaoka.

"BANGSAT! SINI KAMU!" ketua osis itu meronta-ronta, dipegang Irina dan tiga orang lainnya.

"AKU AKAN BUNUH KAMU, SIALAN!" Karma menggertak balik, dipegang Karasuma dan Nagisa.

* * *

 ** _Berikutnya_**

"Kekerasan dengan benda tajam? Ini cukup untuk dikeluarkan, tahukah kalian? Kalian berdua, saya tidak memilih kasih karena kalian berakademi bagus, maupun salah satunya anakku. Asano, Karma, kalian berdua akan terkena suspensi." direktur sekolah itu mengatakan tanpa ampun.

"Dan untuk kamu, _mantan_ ketua osis." ujar kepala sekolah itu, melipat tangannya dengan marah.

"Kamu kuturunkan ke kelas E."

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Enggak nyangka banyak yang suka :,)

Yes, To Be Continued ^ ^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **16:05 Gedung Utama Kunigaoka,** **Ruang Direktur Kepala Sekolah**

Suara pena diketuk di atas meja berulang kali, terdengar derak-derik sendi lipan. Direktur kepala sekolah sama sekali tidak bahagia dengan insiden ini. Sepasang mata tajam mencabik-cabik siapapun yang ia melototi, lipan-lipannya mendelik-delik dari samping tubuhnya. Alih-alih lipan-lipanan seperti punya anaknya (tetap saja mengerikan), ini merupakan koloni-koloni lipan kelas kakap.

"Asano-kun, tolong jelaskan." perintah direktur sekolah itu, mengetuk penanya dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Ditambah lagi formalitas tidak wajar di antara kedua ayah anak itu, menambah mengigitnya suasana. Bahkan Karma pun merasakan tegangnya tensi di udara. Gakushuu menelan ludah, lidahnya berasa kelu. Ayahnya itu terlahir sebagai predator, bisa membuat anaknya merasa seperti seekor herbivor di gurun Gobi, Sahara, apapunlah itu gersang seperti atmosfer ruangan ini. Tangannya yang dikait ke belakang sudah mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Saya kehilangan kendali dan melampiaskan emosi saya ke Akabane Karma." ia mengakui dengan jujur. Karma terheran bahwa musuh bebuyutannya itu tidak memulai dengan menyalahkannya, maupun mengungkit keonarannya.

"Lalu, kamu menusuk pahanya dengan pensil, begitukah?" tanya ayahnya, sudah seperti interogasi penjara. Suara ketukan pena mahal berbirama ¾, lipan-lipannya mendelik liar dengan setiap ketuknya seperti staccato ala neraka.

"Ya, berhubung itu... Saya berusaha untuk tidak tertusuk—" Terdengar suara bantingan kepalan tangan kiri direktur sekolah di atas meja.

"Jadi ternyata memang benar bahwa kalian berdua menggunakan benda tajam…" direktur kepala sekolah itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Akabane Karma. Posturnya sekilas masih terlihat santai, tangan di kantong. Direktur kepala dengan lihai memperhatikan postur jemari Karma; hanya ibu-ibu jarinya saja yang dikantongi, bukan seluruh jari-jemarinya. Sebuah pertanda berkurangnya kepercayaan diri, walau dagunya terangkat seperti biasa. Direktur itu mengamati tanda-tanda Karma, lalu menyimpulkan bahwa sebetulnya ia jauh sekali dari tidak terpengaruhi.

"Akabane Karma, jelaskan apa yang kamu gunakan?" tanya direktur sekolah, nadanya mengintimidasi.

"Silet." jawabnya tak bernada.

"Tahukah bahwa menggunakan benda tajam terhadap sesama murid Kunigaoka dapat diancam hukuman ekspulsi? Termasuk menggunakan pensil diserut, apalagi silet?" direktur sekolah itu melipat tangannya.

 _Deg._

Kedua remaja itu dapat merasakan kepala mereka tiba-tiba berat ke tanah, terpana kaku mendengar vonis maut yang mungkin dijatuhkan terhadap mereka. Ini jauh lebih menakutkan untuk seorang Gakushuu, yang tidak pernah dipanggil untuk masalah apapun –apalagi berbuat onar. Kini dia, seorang ketua osis, sedang terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah! Akabane pun menelan ludah, membayangkan kelas 3-E rumah sekolahnya.

" _Tapi._ "

Kedua kepala itu terangkat. "Saya akan memberikan keringan bagi kalian berdua, berhubungan ini adalah tahun terakhir kalian. Sayang sekali jika nilai akademis kalian sia-sia gara-gara insiden satu hari, bukan. Maka dari itu kalian berdua akan dijatuhi hukuman suspensi, yaitu belajar mandiri di rumah selama dua minggu." tukasnya dengan tegas.

Kedua remaja itu tertegun, mendengar hukuman yang jauh lebih ringan dari yang dikira.

 _"Tetapi,_ kalian jangan senang dulu. Terutama _kau_ , Akabane Karma. Tulisan-tulisan grafiti di dinding sekolah timur sudah dipastikan sebagai tulisan tanganmu. Sudah kukonfirmasi gambar-gambarnya dengan wali kelasmu. Terutama _isinya_ , sangat tidak patut untuk dikemukakan seorang pengajar, apalagi atas nama orang lain. Bila masih bisa berbicara, seseorang menemukan bon pembayarannya di dompetmu, _anak muda_." nada bicaranya tajam, matanya menukik. Korosensei sialan, benak Karma gusar.

"Ini merupakan perilaku vandalisme yang tidak dapat diterima, walaupun catnya dapat luntur dalam air hujan. Saya duga kamu sengaja menggunakannya untuk menghilangkan jejak, hm?" Karma membuang muka.

"Kamu akan dihukum displiner dengan membersihkan kolam sekolah setiap minggu sampai kelulusanmu, serta meminta maaf pada segenap murid SMA sekolah timur bersama komite osis Kunigaoka." ujar direktur sekolah, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi _kamu_ , Asano. Sudah sepatutnya ketua osis memberikan contoh, tetapi kamu malah menggunakan kekerasan. Walaupun sedang dijatuhkan orang lain, patutkah membalas frontal menggunakan kekerasan? Sungguh tindakan yang kekanak-kanakan." Kata-kata itu menancap di benak Asano.

"Apalagi hanya tersisa setengah tahun dari kelulusan kalian. Bisakah kalian menunggu sedikit saja dan tidak berbuat onar? " Kedua remaja itu saling bertatapan.

"Walau kuberi keringanan, saya tidak akan pilih kasih karena akademik maupun posisi kalian di sekolah ini. Tidak peduli kalian murid kelas 3-E maupun 3-A." direktur itu berkata, ketukan penanya melambat. Akabane Karma menundukkan kepalanya, mengkontemplasi waktu yang akan dia habiskan membersihkan kolam renang gedung utama sialan itu. Tetapi ini jauh lebih ringan dari yang seharusnya ia hadapi, bukan?

"Kalau begitu, saya sudah selesai berbicara kepadamu Akabane. " ujar direktur. Remaja berambut merah mendongak heran. "Cepat sekali", batinnya. Dengan hukuman ini pun, ia tidak dapat menyeringai bangga dari lawannya. "Pergilah ke wali kelasmu, ia akan menjelaskan keterangan mengenai kapan tanggal suspensimu. _Sekian."_ ia mendelik jarinya agar Akabane pergi. Mata merkurinya itu masih bersilat tidak percaya, namun dengan pelan mengantongi seluruh tangannya. Dengan helaan napas lega, Akabane Karma menghentakkan kaki dari tempat itu segera. Semoga, sekali untuk selamanya.

Seketika berbunyi suara pintu tertutup, ketua osis itu mulai merasakan keringat dingin. Tensi atmosfernya langsung naik secara eksponensial. Dengan hanya mereka berdua sendiri, tiada yang dapat menyelamatkannya. Ayahnya malah jauh lebih tidak memberi ampun ke anaknya sendiri, dan Asano Gakushuu paling tahu soal hal itu.

"Saya sangat kecewa denganmu, Asano. Ketidakbecusanmu sebagai ketua osis sudah mempermalukan murid-murid di gedung utama. Mana rasa malumu sebagai perwakilan murid-murid, atau sudah tidak ada? Begitu mudah terpancing pembuat onar, sama sekali tidak seperti dirimu. Dan kamu _gagal_. Gagal total sebagai ketua osis. Dan kamu bahkan turun ke level mereka, menggunakan kekerasan seperti orang tidak berotak. Memangnya saya mengajarkan kamu hal-hal dangkal seperti itu, Asano?" nadanya mencekal.

Asano menundukkan kepala, mengepal tangannya tersulut frustrasi. Ayahnya itu bangkit dari kursinya, melangkah pelan ke sisi samping Asano, mengutarakan racun ke telinganya; "Kamu salah kira kalau saya akan lebih baik padamu, Asano. Dan tidak ada yang bisa ditutup-tutupi setelah berita kekerasanmu tersiar di seluruh Kunigaoka, berikut foto-fotonya. Selamat tinggal untuk reputasimu yang cermelang." hardikannya menyindir, berbalik arah, melangkah santai mengitari ruangannya, memutar pena di tangannya.

Bagi Gakushuu, situasi ini tidak adil, bahwa ini sebenarnya bukan salahnya. Bahwa dia hampir dijegal mati 156 murid SMA timur saat berniat baik untuk berdiplomasi, malah gagal total karena keonaran _seseorang_. Seharusnya dia lebih korban daripada pelakunya, bukan? Tetapi apa boleh buat, ini memang nasibnya.

"Dan untuk kamu, _mantan_ ketua osis." ujar kepala sekolah itu, melipat tangannya dengan marah.

"Kamu kuturunkan ke kelas E."

 _Ini mimpi buruk menjadi kenyataan._

* * *

 **07:35 Gedung Lama Kunigaoka, Kelas 3-E**

Ribut-ribut terjadi ketika Akabane Karma muncul di pintu kelas 3-E esok paginya. Semua mata terpaku, memandangi Akabane Karma. Sebuah sosok gurita kuning menghela napas kecewa.

"Karma-kun." guru itu memanggil namanya, sebesit amarah di suaranya.

"Sensei kecewa sekali dengan perbuatanmu baik di sekolah timur, tetapi terutama di kelas 3-E. Ada kalanya jahil itu di luar batas anak muda! Kamu juga harus minta maaf pada seisi kelas 3-E yang hampir terluka gara-gara perkelahianmu itu. Terlebih Karma, kamu menggunakan teknik-teknik pembunuhan di kelas ini untuk alasan selain membunuhku! Sampai-sampai menggunakan benda tajam!" tegur Sensei, nada berbicaranya jauh lebih tegas dari biasanya, seluruh mukanya sudah berubah warna. Tangan masih di kantong, sifatnya acuh tak acuh, Akabane hanya berjalan menuju kursinya dan duduk tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Seisi kelas lebih banyak hening daripada berbisik-bisik, sebetulnya lebih khawatir tentang hukuman berat apa yang akan dijatuhi pada Akabane Karma.

Kelas itu masih berisi bekas tancapan pensil, dua meja rusak, dan tiga buah kursi yang patah. Mata merkuri itu mengerjap beberapa kali, diam-diam menyesali merusak kelasnya, bahkan sampai Kurahashii terpaksa duduk sementara di atas meja.

"Ya, ya, maaf." ujarnya pelan, mengalihkan pandangan. Gurita kuning itu menghela napas, lalu muncul dengan kecepatan Mach 20 di samping Karma, menepuk kepalanya.

"Lagipula, Sensei tidak suka marah-marah. Dan sayang kan dua minggu untuk suspensi itu padahal bisa untuk membunuh Sensei?" ujar gurunya itu dengan lembut. Akabane masih menyilangkan tangan, "Iya, iya." jawabnya sedikit gensi, namun lega bahwa gurunya tidak menghardiknya seperti guru dulunya. Benar-benar guru sejati.

 **Klek** —suara pintu terbuka.

Seorang remaja berambut senja, bermata violet menampakkan dirinya. Tetapi kali ini seragamnya rapi, bersih, dan rambutnya tidak acak-acakan. Samping kerah seragamnya tidak lagi memiliki helaian kain bergaris dua merah itu –pertanda kuasanya sebagai ketua osis. Nagisa yang menyadari kejanggalan itu mulai bertanya-tanya. Tidak lain seorang Asano Gakushuu, kembali memasuki ruangan itu. Matanya memantau ruangan itu dengan seksama, melihat kondisinya yang tidak lagi prima, apalagi setelah insiden kemarin. Aura-aura lipannya masih terasa berkelabatan, menyesakkan ruangan. Matanya sekejap membelalak, melihat sesosok makhluk kuning, bertentakel gurita di samping Akabane Karma.

"Inikah yang dimaksud ayah?" begitu batinnya, berusaha menenangkan diri. Terlebih, sebuah komputer berlayar raksasa menampilkan seorang gadis remaja virtual? Humanoid Artificial Intelligence? Ia menggeleng kepala, berusaha tidak menghiraukan rasa penasaran hebatnya itu. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan ke remaja berambut merah di kursi belakang itu. Kedua mata mereka bertemu kembali, musuh bebuyutan itu, dan alis mata si remaja berambut senja itu langsung mengkerut lima belas derajat.

"Akabane..." suaranya masih menyimpan dendam. Satu kelas 3-E sudah siap-siap menghalangnya bila terjadi apa-apa, terutama ketika ia melangkah maju.

"Sensei?!" teriakSugino dengan panik. Mereka semua sudah berduga-duga kalau ketua osis itu pasti harus menjalani prosedur hapus memori setelah melihat si alien kuning itu.

"Kenapa sensei tidak bersembunyi?" pikir Hazama. Gakushuu menghentak kakinya, memutar langkahnya lurus. Alih-alih berjalan langsung ke musuh bebuyutannya itu, ia menghampiri meja guru. Mata seluruh kelas 3-E berpaling dari Korosensei, ke Karma, lalu kepada orang yang berdiri di depan papan kelas itu.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Dan mohon maaf atas segala kerusakan yang disebabkan insiden kemarin, melibatkan murid-murid kelas ini." Semua mata tertegun padanya. Nadanya tidak merendahkan, malahan santun. "Seperti yang kalian tahu, namaku Asano Gakushuu." mengulang perkenalan diri secara formal, mengagetkan semua orang.

"Apa maksudnya ini?"batin Nagisa yang saling pandang dengan Kayano. Isogai menelan ludah, sudah bersiap-siap untuk lagi-lagi sebuah ultimatum yang mematikan.

"Mulai hari ini, saya dipindahkan menjadi murid kelas 3-E. Mohon kerjasamanya."

Hening.

Semua murid saling memandang satu sama lain, tidak percaya. Mata merkuri Akabane Karma langsung membelalak, sama terkejutnya dengan yang lain. Sugino langsung tersedak tidak percaya. Sementara Gakushuu terlihat melihat waktu dan jemari-jemarinya menggeser jarum tangan arlojinya, lalu menghela napas.

"Untungnya tidak telat." gumam Gakushuu, sekali lagi mendelik jarum tangannya. Sosok gurita kuning itu tersenyum lebar, senyumnya itu membuat Gakushuu mengangkat alis.

"Nurufufufufufu...! Selamat datang di kelas 3-E, Asano Gakushuu!" sosok gurita kuning itu langsung muncul sekejap di sampingnya. Jadi memang benar ini gurunya, batin Asano.

"Panggil saya Korosensei, Asano-kun. Karasuma sensei sudah menceritakan tentangku, bukan?" guru alien itu mengeluarkan tangannya untuk bersalam kenal, remaja itu mengangguk heran. Lalu matanya memandangi tentakel yang terulur itu selama sepersekian detik dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tidak apa, jangan takut." guru itu meyakinkannya. Dia mungkin sedikit takut, batin Korosensei. Melihat kemiripan anak ini dengan Karma, Korosensei jadi mengingat kembali hari dimana ia berkenalan dengan Karma. Keduanya datang ke kelas ini setelah berbuat onar. Bahkan, mereka memiliki tatapan kalkulatif yang sama.

"Aku harus membunuh guru ini?" batin Asano. Mungkin anak ini takut daripada waspada, pikir Korosensei. "Salam kenal... Korosensei." remaja berambut senja itu mengenggam tentakel Korosensei dengan mantap, ekspresi ketakutannya berubah tersenyum karismatik. Bahkan deretan gigi putihnya itu bisa mempesona alien.

 _ **Ping.**_ –suara arlojinya berbunyi.

Alien berwarna kuning itu merasakan sebuah jarum menghunus dari tangan yang dijabatnya. Bersamaan dentangan arloji itu, sebuah jarum terselubung menusuk tentakel yang dijabatnya itu. Spontan guru bertentakel itu mengulur balik tentakelnya yang baru hangus, lalu mengenggam tangan Asano dengan tentakel lainnya.

"Nuru..?!" guru itu dibuatnya kaget. Alih-alih, Gakushuu langsung menegang, tidak bergerak sedikitpun ketika tanganya dikunci guru itu. Mulutnya menyeringai lebar, tetapi lututnya terasa lemas. Ia dapat merasakan genggaman sebuah keberadaan dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa, membuatnya merasa terancam secara instingtual. Seisi kelas 3-E terkaget-kaget; Nakamura bersiul kagum dan Akabane menyeringai lebar.

"Kamu menyembunyikan jarum suntik berisi anti-matter dengan timer di bawah arlojimu? Dan kamu melakukannya saat berjabat sehingga tidak terlihat mencurigakan! Ekspresimu yang ragu-ragu seakan kamu segan itu sempurna sekali! Teknik membunuh yang super sekali!" guru itu dengan semangat menganalisa, mengutak-atik arlojinya itu dalam kecepatan luar biasa. Gakushuu hanya melongo tidak percaya.

"Hah?" dia tidak mampu berkata-kata."Dia tidak marah..?" begitu batinnya keheranan.

"Menggunakan timer merupakan ide yang brillian, tetapi jarum suntik itu sayang sekali macet! Andaikan tidak, cairan itu pasti sudah menjalar sekitar 40cm. Bisa-bisa setengah panjang tentakelku habis bila benar-benar muncrat!" guru itu berlanjut menggebu-gebu. Nagisa menatap dengan kagum. Persis sama seperti Karma, ia berhasil melukai Korosensei pada pertemuan pertama.

Seketika ruangan itu lebih ceria, murid-murid kelas E mulai menahan tawa, geli terhadap sikap Korosensei itu. Asano terheran-heran dengan atmosfir kelas pembunuh itu, yang malahan lebih seperti perkumpulan remaja.

"Baru Karma yang selama ini berhasil dalam percobaan pertamanya...!" guru itu mengemukakan dengan bangga, tapi tidak sadar bahwa kalimat itu menimbulkan petir di antara kedua manusia berambut kemerahan itu.

"Ceroboh sekali, masa sudah susah-susah malah tersumbat jarum suntiknya? Jangan lengah, bodoh." sindir Karma. Urat nadi si remaja berambut senja itu berdesir. "Bacot."

"Haa, sejak kapan kamu vulgar sekali? Mentang-mentang sudah diturunkan ayahandamu-"

"Karma." suara Sensei memperingatinya. "Ya,ya,ya~" pembuat onar itu membuang muka.

"Banyak kursi yang rusak jadi kita menggunakan cadangan. Hm. Kalau begitu, ambillah tempat duduk yang kosong itu, Asano." guru berwarna kuning itu menunjuk.

Dalam batinnya, seorang Asano Gakushuu mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri. Lebih dari segala umpatan yang pernah ia lontarkan seumur hidupnya.

"Shit."

Karena satu-satunya tempat kosong ada di samping kursi Akabane Karma.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Nyesek momen dimana ayah seperti kloning Gakuho. Maaf pacing chapternya agak sedikit lambat dan banyak bacot, maksudnya deskripsi. Di-update sekitar dua hari sekali. Terima kasih atas review2nya! Jadi semangat menulis secepat-cepatnya. Arigatou, readers!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **09:18 Gedung Lama Kunigaoka, Kelas 3-E – Jam Istirahat**

"Wah, sebetulnya Asano itu kasihan sekali diturunkan Bapaknya sendiri." ujar Maehara. Kanzaki mengangguk pelan, sambil mengunyah bekal onigiri. Sugino memang pintar memasak.

"Kalau aku jadi dia, aku pasti takut sekali dengan direktur." ujar Sugino. "Dia menyeramkan!"

Okano mengangguk setuju, mencomot tempura goreng dari kotak makan Kanzaki.

"Tapi dua hari lalu waktu mereka berantem gila banget, deh." komentar Muramatsu, kakinya di atas meja.

"Menurutku pertempurannya cukup seru." Hazama berkomentar, menyeringai tidak jelas. "Seperti nonton Battle Royale."

"Dasar sinting." Terasaka menimpali, lalu benjol terkena lemparan buku.

"Kalau Karasuma-sensei tidak datang pasti ada yang mati, tuh." ujar Nakamura.

Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Iya, sampai berdarah-darah seperti itu." kata Okuda sampai seram mengingatnya.

"Untung tidak ada yang terlalu serius." Isogai menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Syukurlah."

Maehara menghela napas, menepuk bahu sohibnya. "Syukur sih syukur, Isogai."

"Untung saja _cuma aku_ yang pingsan kena kursi melayang. Yah, gawatnya sih mereka duduk bersebelahan. Kalau begitu mah itu namanya—„

"—Perang Dunia Ketiga."

 **BRAK.** -suara pintu ditendang kasar oleh pembuat onar kelas 3-E. Karma balik dengan baju yang masih basah, berbekas lumpur yang tidak habis tercuci. Nagisa menghampirinya dengan lap tangan.

"Karma, bajumu?" remaja berambut biru itu menawarkan saputangan ke Karma.

"Aku cuman terpleset di jalan, Nagisa." nadanya gusar, tapi diambil juga saputangan itu. Ia langsung kembali ke kursinya, duduk melipat tangan.

 **BRAK.** Suara pintu malang yang lagi-lagi, terbanting buka oleh anak direktur sekolah. Bajunya juga basah kuyup, berbekas residu lumpur, rambutnya dinodai sejentik rumput. Satu kelas sudah dapat menebaknya.

 _-Pasti mereka berkelahi lagi._

* * *

Dua jam yang lalu-

 **07:35 Gedung Utama, SMP Kunigaoka – Sebelum Bel Masuk**

"Ren! Apa yang sebetulnya terjadi pada Asano?! Betulkah dia diturunkan ke kelas E?" Tomoya Seo menggoyang-goyang kerah baju seorang Sakakibara Ren.

"Aku tidak tahu, Seo. Tapi mana mungkin, kan?" jawabnya dengan tenang, mengangkat bahu.

"Tolong deh, kita tanya dia saja nanti." ujar Koyama memungut secarik kertas di lantai.

"Dasar manusia tukang gosip. Kurang kerjaan banget bikin ginian." komentar pria beraksen LA itu.

"Teman-teman!" ketua klub penyiaran dengan heboh memasuki ruang kelas 3-A.

"Direktur sudah berada di kantornya! Dan Asano selalu datang setengah jam lebih pagi, bukan? Dan dia tidak mengabari kalau dia sakit seperti biasa. Asano benar-benar tidak masuk...!" muka Araki pucat. Kelima virtuoso itu keluar ke hallway yang ramai dengan murid-murid. Semuanya riuh berdesas-desus berita panas yang hangat dicetak; brosur-brosur ditambah lagi poster-poster yang berterbangan di gedung utama.

 _HEBOH! HEBOH! ASANO JADI YANKEE?!_

 _ASANO GAKUSHUU VS AKABANE KARMA, SIAPA YANG MENANG?!_

 _ANAK DIREKTUR TURUN PANGKAT._

 _ASANO GAKUSHUU JATUH DARI TAKHTANYA!_

 _KETUA OSIS DARI KELAS 3-E!_

 _MURID BARU KELAS 3-E –-ASANO GAKUSHUU!_

"Ini kekanak-kanakan sekali." benak Seo, mencabut poster-poster itu dari loker sekolah. Araki pun ikut menyiarkan agar tidak terjadi penyampahan kertas-kertas selebaran itu. Berita viral itu sudah terdengar di seluruh Kunigaoka, pertukaran gambar-gambar lewat ponsel, dan desas-desus dari mulut ke mulut. Sebagian besar murid tidak percaya sampai gambar-gambar itu beredaran. Apalagi kelima virtuoso. Suasana gedung utama kacau total.

Dan itu berarti serius bila seorang Ren Sakakibara berhenti menata rambutnya.

* * *

 **08:05 - Gedung Lama SMP Kunigaoka - Sesi Pertama**

Ren walau sempat disuruh mengembalikan buku, ia memutuskan untuk mencari tahu yang sebenarnya ke kelas di gunung-gunung itu. Manalagi guru-guru sepertinya menghilang. Mendaki gunung dan menembus hutan, membawa kitab fisika 400 halaman. Ia memohon bahwa ini hanya bohong besar. Bahkan sebagian besar murid tidak percaya sampai gambar-gambar itu beredaran.

 _Bodoh amatlah membolos kelas._

Melewati dua hektar pepohonan, satu mil rawa-rawa, enam ekor buaya, tiga sarang lebah, dan sekawan ular beracun dengan selamat, ia pun mengutuk rute yang tidak manusiawi ini. Untungnya dia cukup atletik, bahkan gatsby wax di rambutnya masih sempurna tak ternodai. _Syukurlah, handsome._ Sesampainya disitu ia disambut pemandangan dua murid Kunigaoka berguling-guling di rumput. Mereka sedang -bunuh-bunuhan? Ditambah lagi mereka terlihat sangat familiar.

 _Itu kan... G-Gakushuu?_

Suara batang kayu patah terbanting ke punggung manusia.

"DASAR ANAK KAYA KAPALAN...!"

 _Itu kan suara Akabane?_ Sakakibara Ren menghampiri kedua sosok itu dengan perasaan tidak enak.

"BANGSAT KAMU KARMA, MANUSIA GEMBE-„

Terlihat jelas seorang Asano Gakushuu membanting kursi taman ke atas kepala Akabane Karma. Berguling-guling di lantai, berbasah-basahan terkena penyemprot tanaman. "SIALAN...!" teriakan murid berambut pirang kusam. Bergulat mencekik setan merah kelas E itu, tetapi mental terkena tendangan solar plexus. Sedetik kemudian, wajah tampannya hampir terbesit cakaran Akabane. Lalu wajah yang menyeringai kurang ajar itu terkena semprotan selang. Murid teladan yang tengah memegang selang itu, tidak lain dari ketua osis SMP Kunigaoka. Imej seorang murid teladan yang rapi, bersih, santun itu berubah menjadi sesosok kasar, bernoda, berlumpur, dan liar.

"G-Gakushuu..?"

Kedua manusia berbaur lumpur itu terkaget dengan kehadirannya. Kedua sahabat itu bertemu mata. "Hah, mau apa kau?" remaja berambut merah itu menantang, sebelum terkena bogem mentah anak direktur sekolah.

"Sialan kau Karma." kutuk Gakushuu.

Mengernyitkan dahinya, Asano berdiri menghampirinya dengan ragu-ragu. Melihat balik bajunya yang bernoda lumpur, sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya. Anak direktur sekolah itu bertanya-tanya, apakah ia sudah jatuh begitu rendah. Bertemu murid 3-A di hari keduanya disini itu tidak lucu sama sekali. Mukanya panas menahan malu. Kenapa dia disini? batin Gakushuu sambil mengutuk nasibnya.

"Gakushuu, kamu tidak apa-apa?"

Keduanya saling tatap-tatapan. Gakushuu sudah dapat membaca ekspresi heran di wajah sahabatnya, menghela napas yang lelah. Apa lagi yang bisa ia sembunyikan?

"Sebelum kamu bertanya, apapun yang kamu dengar itu benar Ren."

Remaja coklat itu terdiam, tidak percaya. Karma mengusap kotoran di bajunya, memperhatikan pembicaraan dengan seksama. Ada gemuruh tidak enak di dada remaja berambut cukur itu.

"Jadi, betul kamu diturunkan ke kelas E gara-gara berkelahi?"

 _Tolong beritahu bahwa itu cuma bohong yang bes-_

"Ya." jawabannya singkat. Sahabatnya itu tetap menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Aku kehilangan kendali, itu ceritanya. Tapi nyatanya, aku gagal sebagai manusia."

 _Hah..?_

"Ya, intinya aku bukan lagi murid teladan yang sama. Bukan murid kelas 3-A. Dan bukan ketua osis. Tidak lebih dari murid pembuat onar biasa."

 _Ini tidak seperti kamu, Gakushuu...!_

"Ya, kamu cermelang dan cukup popular. Siapa tahu kamu jadi ketua osis berikutnya."

 _Aku tidak mengerti._

"Tidak usah kau datang lagi ke sini, Ren. Lagipula, rutenya mengerikan bukan? Maaf jika kamu sudah repot-repot." nadanya sedikit ceria tapi terdengar mati. Anak direktur sekolah itu mengernyitkan dahinya. Di otaknya, ia teringat suatu hari lampau dimana keduanya berlarut malam di ruang osis mengerjakan tugas. Pria berambut cukur itu cerewet sekali kalau berbicara. Kenapa dia masih teringat masa lalu?

"Lebih baik kita tidak berteman lagi saja."

Tatapan sahabatnya itu terasa sangat menyakitkan. Mantan ketua osis itu membuang muka.

"Kamu akan terlihat buruk bila bersama seorang pecundang kelas E, Ren."

 _Asano Gakushuu yang kukenal..? Pecundang...?_

"Tolong jangan lihat aku seperti itu, Ren. Aku tidak sedang berbohong."

 _Apa maksudmu kamu tidak bohong?_

"Ren, maafkan aku." remaja berambut pirang kusam itu mengalihkan pandangan ke tanah. "Tolong jaga osis dan anak-anak kelas A untukku, ya?" sosok yang dikagum-kaguminya itu menundukkan kepala. Tidak lagi berdiri tegak, bangga, dan percaya diri.

 _Gakushuu!_

Mantan ketua osis itu mebalikkan badan dan pergi.

 _Hei, tunggu._ _Apa maksudmu...?!_

"Selamat tinggal, Ren."

Baik remaja berambut merah maupun coklat terhenti, keduanya tidak memercayai telinga mereka. Ren mengepal tangannya. Angin bersemilir menerpa hawa dingin yang sepoi-sepoi. Murid teladan itu semakin melangkah jauh darinya. Perasaan murid sekretaris osis itu bercampur aduk. Bingung. Kaget. Terkhianati. Kecewa. Kesal. Tetapi kebanyakan dari itu –ia merasa marah, marah sekali. Remaja berambut cukur itu berjalan maju. Suara derapan kaki di atas rumput, mengejar temannya itu-

 **PLAK.**

Sebuah volume setebal 400 halaman menghantam kepala Asano Gakushuu.

"Hah?! Apa-apaan!" Gakushuu membalikkan badan, memegang benjol di kepalanya.

"Kamu itu tolol, ya?" manusia berambut cukur itu menghardiknya.

"Apa-apaan kam-"

Kedua kaki Gakushuu terangkat dari tanah.

"KAMU ITU EGOIS SEKALI."

Remaja berambut pirang kusam itu mengedipkan mata.

"A-apa..?"

"KAMU ITU. BARU SAJA DITURUNKAN KE KELAS E, LANGSUNG SEENAKNYA SAJA MEMUTUSKAN PERTEMANAN KITA...! DAN ITU. ITU...! KAU LAKUKAN SEPIHAK...?! " kedua tangan Ren mencengkram kerah bajunya.

"MEMANGNYA AKU MANUSIA RENDAHAN SEPERTI ITU?! KAU PIKIR PERTEMANAN KITA SEDANGKAL ITU, HAH...?!" remaja berambut mengguncang-guncang badan Gakushuu.

"MEMANGNYA AKU HANYA BERTEMAN PADAMU KALAU KAMU SEMPURNA...?!"

 _Deg._

Kata-katanya itu menembus seperti panah ke hati anak direktur yang dingin itu. Menembus lewat kerasnya hati yang tidak pernah membuka sedikit pun bertahun-tahun lama. Kata-kata yang selalu mendiktasi siapa dirinya; sempurna. Kata-kata yang memborgol itu seperti hancur berkeping-keping, berhamburan di dasar hatinya -kesempurnaan. Diktat itu dihancurkan oleh sesuatu yang terasa panas di kepala, menyejukkan di hati. Sesuatu. Apapun itu, membuatnya terpaku, terpana, termenung –terdiam.

Anak direktur sekolah menghempaskan tangan sahabatnya itu dengan mudah. Kedua kakinya kembali menghentakkan tanah. Gakushuu membalikkan badan sekali lagi, berjalan pergi.

"Gakushuu!"

Ia tidak berhenti.

"GAKUSHUU...!"

Ada banyak hal yang ia tidak mengerti.

"Ren."

Langkah kakinya berhenti. Sepersekian beberapa detik, hening menerpa rerumputan. Remaja berambut cukur itu beku di posisinya, tidak tahu apa yang harus ia harapkan.

"Hei, Ren." mantan ketua osis itu memanggilnya.

"I-Iya..?" jawabnya dengan gugup.

Sahabatnya itu membalikkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Berkunjunglah ke sini kalau kau kurang kerjaan, bodoh."

Dengan begitu sosoknya pun menghilang di balik bukit berguling rerumputan yang terhembus angin. Tidak lagi memedulikan dua orang yang masih di bawah bukit itu. Langkah-langkahnya berubah menjadi derapan lari. Berderap menerpa angin, menembus rumput, di bawah terik sinar matahari. Dadanya terasa sesak, setiap langkahnya terasa berat

"Dasar playboy bodoh." batinnya.

Larinya semakin gesit, napasnya tersengal-sengal. Gakushuu menutup kedua matanya –memohon. Untuk sekali saja, ia berdoa ke Tuhan agar tidak ada yang melihatnya. Berderap di tengah hamparan rumput yang memanjang tiada akhir, kosong, persis seperti yang diinginkannya. Berlari tanpa terlihat seorang jiwa pun, menghindari dirinya sendiri. Ia tahu ia sangat inggi hati. Tapi bukan, ia tidak ingin dilihat bukan karena ia kotor, berlumpur, maupun penampilannya kusam Bukan juga karena ia sudah tidak lagi sempurna. Melainkan karena sudah lama, sesuatu yang ia tidak ingin akui dari dirinya. Bahwa sudah lama.

Lama sekali sejak ia menangis.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Terima kasih sejumlah saran mengenai panjang paragrafnya! Maaf sudah membuat sakit mata ! Semoga sajian persahabatan Gakushuu dan Ren menjadi sidestory yang hangat sebelum battle selanjutnya :) Reviewsnya banyak di luar dugaan, sankyu sekali Have a nice day!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **07:05 Gedung Lama Kunigaoka, Kelas 3-E, Tokyo**

Seorang remaja berambut biru termenung dalam lamunannya, terbuai dengan selaut yang terjadi baru-baru ini. Terutama Asano Gakushuu, murid baru tengah tahun ajaran itu. Pandangannya mengalih ke pembuat onar kelas E, Akabane Karma. Menyapanya, lalu ia melambai balik. Tangannya kembali menopang kepalanya di meja. Jujur saja, ia berpendapat bahwa Karma dan Asano itu seperti minyak dan air, bulan dan bintang, korosensei dan direktur sekolah.

Dalam hati, ia mengkhawatirkan bahwa kehadiran anak direktur itu dapat mengganggu dinamika dari kelas yang ia cintai. Belum ada disrupsi berarti, kecuali kedua jenius kelas yang mengambil frasa bunuh atau dibunuh dengan _terlalu harafiah._ Yah... Karma lebih sering mencari gara-gara sih, batin Nagisa.

Memang ia tidak frontal seperti Karma, tetapi ada aprehensi mengenai kelas E yang ia tahu akan berubah dengan kehadiran Asano. Inikah yang namanya ketakutan pada perubahan? Begitu batin Nagisa, menganggap ketakutan itu sesuatu yang manusiawi. Wajar tapi mengkhawatirkan.

Rasa aprehensi menganggu yang timbul setiap kedatangan murid baru, mulai dari Kayano, Itona, hingga Ritsu. Bahkan saat Terasaka berulah dengan Shiro. Namun pada akhirnya semuanya berakhir baik-baik saja. Nagisa Shiota memain-mainkan pisau hijau anti sensei itu.

 _Semoga._

Klik. Guru bertentakel itu masuk dengan daftar absen.

"Nurufufufu! Bagaimana kabar kalian pagi ini?"

"Baikk." dijawab serentak.

"Oke sekarang sensei akan memulai absensi, mulai dari _Kataoka Megu_ —"

Rolecall yang kilat itu pun diakhiri dengan satu nama yang tidak tercentang.

"Nuru, sepertinya Asano tidak masuk hari ini." guru itu menandai namanya.

"Si ketua osis tidak masuk tuh. Kamu apakan dia tuh, Karma?" sindir Terasaka.

"Ya, paling dia kapok masuk kelas ini. Syurkurlah, bagus kalau dia tidak masuk." jawab Karma dengan acuh tidak acuh.

"Uwah~ Jahatnya." timpal Nakamura

"Nurufufu, ada yang mendapatkan kabar...?" tanya Korosensei.

Satu kelas saling pandang-pandangan.

"Tidak ada kabar dari Asano, sensei." jawab Isogai, satu-satunya yang mempunyai nomornya dari pertemuan ketua kelas. "Dia juga tidak menjawab sms."

"Nurufufufufu..! Tenang saja, Isogai!"

 _Wushhhhh_. Gurita itu menghilang di depan mata. Dan membawa angin besar dengan balik kembali ke mejanya dalam 6 detik.

"Dia tidak ada di rumahnya sepertinya, nuru..." guru itu mengusap tengkuknya.

Ya, kembali ke rumah muridnya untuk mengecek absensi dalam beberapa detik itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa di kelas 3-E.

"B-bolos..?" tebak Kurahashi.

"Mana mungkin anak teladan seperti dia bolos." timpal Maehara.

"Oi Karma, kamu yakin kamu tidak apa-apakan dia...?" tanya Nakamura.

"Jangan bodoh, Nakamura. Kalau aku serius pasti dia sudah terbaring di rumah sakit." jawab Karma.

"Karma..." Nagisa mengela napas.

"Sebaiknya nanti kita harus memperbarui daftar telepon kelas." ujar Korosensei.

Tidak ada yang tahu ia kemana hari itu.

* * *

 **23:45 - Kombini 24 Jam, Distrik Nurikabe, Osaka**

Guru bertentakel itu terkadang terlihat sering berkeliaran tengah malam mencari cemilan. Tidak jarang pula melompat-lompat dari satu prefektur ke lainnya dalam kilatan mikrosekon, sesuai manisan daerah yang diinginkannya. Untuk seorang rahasia tinggi militer, trolinya yang hampir penuh kotak-kotak chocorobo edisi spesial itu agak terlalu... mencolok. Tapi baginya, tidak ada harga yang terlalu mahal untuk satu krat coklat special edition.

"Nurufufufufu! Dengan begini chocorobonya cukup untuk satu bula—"

KRIIING -telepon genggamnya bunyi. Nama di layar itu tertulis-

"Nurufufu...! Selamat malam, Direktur!"

"Korosensei, selamat malam. Maaf sekali menelpon larut malam seperti ini."

"Nurufufu, tidak apa-apa. Ada yang bisa kubantu...?" tangannya melempar dua krat bon bon ke trolinya.

"Saya perlu tahu dengan siapa Asano pulang sekolah hari ini."

"Nuru..? Bukannya Asano tidak masuk sekolah?" tanya gurita itu dengan heran.

Sisi lain panggilan itu tidak menjawab.

Gurita kuning itu menggaruk kepalanya. Apakah dia berbuat onar lagi? batinnya.

Hening berjelang beberapa detik lebih lama di sisi lain itu.

"Nuru...? Apa yang terjadi di sini...?" pikir gurita kuning itu.

"Direktur...?" gurita kuning itu hampir mengira linenya sudah putus.

"Gakushuu belum pulang sejak kemarin pulang sekolah."

* * *

 **23:52 Hunian Akabane, Ruang Keluarga, Tokyo**

Hampir selalu, penghuni satu-satunya rumah yang penuh perabot eksotis itu tidak lain anak tunggal keluarga Akabane. Habis kenyang menikmati gulai kari buatannya sendiri, ia tengah terlelap di sofa berlapis kulit yak dan kain tenun Mongolia dari ibunya. Sofa itu jauh lebih empuk dari tempat tidurnya. Lengkap dengan bantal dakron berisi bulu angsa. Ada penghangat ruangan juga toh, begitu pikirnya.

Sementara dalam dunia mimpi nun jauh sana, seorang remaja berambut merah terlelap. Dalam mimpinya ia duduk di sebuah kursi takhta di suatu negeri antah berantah. Di genggamannya adalah pedang excalibur seperti di buku cerita. Tubuhnya berzirah baja berlapis emas dengan ukiran tradisional Celtic. Kerennya, di balik zirah itu juga berlapis bahan Kevlar. Berhubung ia memiliki kelebihan seorang lucid dreamer, ia sadar total bahwa ia sedang bermimpi.

"Wah, aku jadi King Arthur malam ini...?"

Ia mengagumi pedang berganggang emas itu sampai ia sadar bahwa ia tengah mengistirahatkan kedua kakinya di atas sebuah gundukan rambut berwarna jingga. Kedua mata ungu itu memandanginya dengan ganas. Karma mengedip satu dua kali. "A-Ara...?" Yang jadi sandaran kakinya itu tidak lain dari kepala Asano Gakushuu yang sedang merangkak di empat kakinya.

"Iya, Tuan adalah King Arthur yang Agung, penguasa seluruh Inggris Raya."

Siluman berambut merah itu sempat terdiam, lalu lepas tertawa antagonis. Ia setengah tidak percaya apa yang terjadi, tapi juga terlalu menyukai yang ia tengah alami. Ia bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak karena mimpinya terlalu aneh. Dia mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya, tidak sengaja memangkas ujung rambut Asano. Tiba-tiba di atas kepalanya timbul tanduk.

"Hm, siapakah kamu?" ia memain-mainkan pedangnya.

"Budak setia tuan, Asano Daigaku Ketujuh." jawabannya itu membuatnya geger.

"Hah apa, ulang lagi?" ia menimpuk kepalanya dengan sepatu bot kulitnya.

"B-Budak setia tuan..." manusia di bawah sol sepatunya menggeliat tidak enak.

"Oh~ Masa sih." dia mengelap-elap sol sepatunya itu di atas rambutnya yang mengkilat itu

"Iya, setia sampai mati, bersumpah di bawah excalibur." Dalam hati dia sudah mati tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Maksudnya sampai kamu meracuni makananku, hm~?" dia masih sedikit curiga, tapi senyam-senyum.

"Tidak mungkin aku akan melukai tuan. Tapi saya tidak bisa menghentikan Tuhan, bila Ia memang menghendakinya." jawabnya tidak ragu-ragu.

"Ah, kamu masih sama saja." Karma mengelap-elap solnya. Budaknya itu bingung memandangnya. "Sama... saja?"

"Kalau begitu, buktikan." tanduknya tumbuh satu inci korneumnya.

"Aku dapat melakukan apa saja yang tuan inginkan." jawab Asan –bukan, budaknya itu.

"Sombong sekali. Apa saja? Kalau aku memintamu untuk membunuhku, lantas kamu pelayan setiaku, akan membunuhku?" ia bertanya dengan keagungan seorang diktator.

"Dengan senang hati." ia menjawab tanpa sungkan.

"Aduh –HAHAHA. Enggak kuat perutku. AHAHAHAHAHAHA—" Karma tidak bisa berhenti tertawa seperti orang gila. Ia sampai tersedak mendengarnya. Tentu saja manusia berambut jingga di mimpinya itu memandanginya dengan aneh.

"Tuan butuh psikiater..? Kalau sudah tidak kuat jadi raja, anak anda akan dengan senang hati menggantikan anda—"

"Ehem." tenggorokannya gatal. "Hei, budak."

"Ya, tuanku?" kepalanya nongol mencelinguk.

"Jilat sepatuku."

"Baik, tuan."

Astaga, ini mimpi paling indah dalam seumur lagi bisa melihat anak direktur itu menjilat sepatunya seperti anjing peliharaan? Kecenderungan sadisnya memang terkadang di atas batas normal. Wajahnya menggebu-gebu melihat wajah Asano yang setengah jijik, namun apa boleh buat mendekati sepatunya. Dia bahkan patuh total pada perintahnnya. Sedikit lagi ia menjulurkan lidah dannn-

KRIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-suara ringtone handphone berbunyi.

Karma menggerutu bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Siapa yang berani-beraninya menganggu tidur kecantikannya. Disambetnya telepon genggamnya yang berbunyi itu. Layar menunjuk pukul 23:52.

Makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-

"SIALAN." bantal sofa terlempar ke ujung ruangan. Ia rasanya ingin membanting handphone-nya juga, tetapi yang menelponnya itu wali kelasnya. Dan kenapa ringtonenya berubah jadi lagu makarena sialan ini?! Pasti ulah Maehara yang harus kena bogem mentahnya nanti, batin Karma.

Makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-

"Bodoh amatlah." ia mendesis kesal. Oh, terkutuklah lagu ini.

Makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena-makarena- satu menit penuh.

"Apaan, sih." ia menyandarkan kepala ke bantal sofa. Ringtone ini membuatnya gila.

Makarena-makarena-makare-

 _Klik._

"Ya, halo, ini Karma." nadanya sangat jutek.

"Selamat malam, Karma. Maaf sensei menelpon telat malam begini, boleh kuganggu sebentar? " suara gurita itu khawatir, tidak seperti biasa.

"Malam Korosensei.. Hoahm, ngantuk... Buat apa menelpon larut sepert ini." Ia menguap dengan sengaja, berharap tidak diganggu lagi. Semoga, untuk selamanya.

"Apakah kamu tahu Asano dimana, Karma...?" gurita itu terdengar serius.

"Memangnya aku babysitternya? Aku belum melihatnya sejak kemarin." ia menutup matanya, teringat pedang excaliburnya. Ia ingin cepat-cepat tidur lagi saja, sepatunya butuh dijilat.

"Memangnya ada apa, sensei?" tanyanya dengan malas. Dia berbuat onar apa lagi sih, batinnya.

"Karma, Asano menghilang."

 _Hah._

Seluruh imajinasinya tentang menjadi raja di antah berantah dengan anak direktur sekolah menjilat sol sepatunya seperti lompat keluar jendela.

"Ia belum pulang sama sekali sejak kemarin pulang sekolah. Sekarang, sensei dan ayahnya sedang mencarinya. Sensei butuh batuan, jadi... Karma bisa tetap bangun bila kubutuh bantuan?"

Karma masih mengedipkan matanya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Karma."

Tut. Tut. Tut. Call itu end.

"Hah. Apa maksudnya butuh bantuan? Dan Asano menghilang...?" batinnya heran. Ia masih setengah tidur dan berita kilat tengah malam itu tidak membantunya sama sekali. Baru empat detik saja sejak panggilan itu-

Ting Tong -suara bel berbunyi.

"Dia sudah datang..?" benak Karma, berjalan menghampiri pintu.

"Cepat sekali, korosense-"

Tunggu dulu.

Kenapa _direktur sekolah_ ada di depan pintunya?!

"Maaf menganggumu larut malam, Akababe. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu." pria berambut coklat itu bernada dingin. Karma menelan ludah.

Kurasa malam ini ia tidak dapat tidur dengan tenang.

* * *

 **23:58 Distrik Belanja Sakura, Nishinomiya**

Di pusat kota pelajar itu, kehidupan seperti tidak mati. Selarut apapun malamnya, toko-toko tetap buka dan jalan akan tetap ramai berlalu, lampu-lampu neon bertebaran, dan orang-orang berlalu lalang. Terlebih pada jumat malam, jalanan menjadi sesak penuh dengan manusia. Sudah lelah ia berlangkah kaki menembus kerumunan dan perutnya keroncongan. Ia berharap ia dapat cepat menemukan stasiun kereta api Koshien. Dan lima menit kemudian sadar bahwa semua kereta sudah tidak beroperasi lewat jam ini.

"Kenapa aku bisa sampai ke sini, ya..?." gumam seorang Asano Gakushuu, berjalan di antara kerumunan itu dengan sedikit putus asa. Lalu ia menepi, menuruni eskalator menuju distrik belanja yang lebih kecil di bawah tanah. Seorang murid terlihat sendirian di tengah malam, masih memakai seragam sekolah, tanpa ia sadar, menarik perhatian orang.

"Hei dek, kamu sendirian?" seorang wanita paruh baya menghampirinya. Secara spontan, Gakushuu langsung kaget menarik dirinya dari orang itu. Bau alkohol dan parfumnya menyengat hidungnya. "Ma-Maaf, tidak terima kasih." ia lalu cepat-cepat pergi. Manalagi distrik ini terlihat mencurigakan, ia harus cepat-cepat menyingkir dari sana. Tidak disangka bisa dirayu ibu-ibu ganjen. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat, berharap bisa menemukan tempat dimana ia bisa duduk sebentar untuk membeli minum. Tetapi ia melihat bahwa uang yang ia kantongi tidak banyak. Sepertinya ia tidak banyak pilihan.

 _Arcade Tokura_

Lampu neon tulis norak itu mencuri perhatian di distrik tersebut. Ya, itu sepertinya tempat yang cukup wajar didatangi murid sepertinya. Mungkin juga terdapat minuman atau makanan yang murah. Celingak-celinguk kanan kiri, ia pun dengan segera memasuki tempat yang penuh suara bising berbagai permainan, suara-suara mesin pachinko, dan musik diskotik yang keras. Ada berbagai permainan mulai dari shooting game, hoop ring, fighting game, rhytm game, dan bahkan dance game. Ia berusaha membaur, melihat berbagai jenis permainan yang dipenuhi anak muda berpakaian street style. Ada juga yang masih berseragam seperti dirinya. Ada banyak jenis permainan yang tidak pernah ia lihat. Dirinya yang dulu mana sempat untuk pergi bermain-main di tempat seperti ini.

 _"_ _Queen! Queen! Queen!"_ suara berisik kerumunan pada sebuah mesin game. Terdengar suara musik keras ditambah bassnya yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, mengeluarkan lampu-lampu cahaya warna-warni. Arcade itu berhamburan berbagai warna. Dan pandangannya jatuh pada seorang gadis berambut coklat terang mencolok, sedang menari di atas -dance-floor- sebuah mesin arkade. Rambut coklatnya menghempas bebas kesana kemari.

Nama permainan itu "Disco-Graphy," game yang tengah naik daun di kalangan anak muda, sering pula dibicarakan oleh Ren. Ia selalu menganggap game-game itu merupakan penyia-nyiaan waktu, tentunya. Suara ping-ping yang tak pernah berakhir itu bisa membuatnya gila.

"LAST DANCE BATTLE!" sebuah suara MC di tengah arkade itu. Gakushuu yang penasaran pun mendekati dua mesin game yang dikerumuni orang-orang itu.

"Lagu Canon Battle Trattoria! Kecepatan BPM level tertinggi! Wakil dengan poin tertinggi memperebutkan juara wakil Arcade Tokura!"

Gadis itu terlihat familier, dan lagipula jenis lomba macam apa diadukan di arcade pada jam segini pula. Gakushuu berusaha menembus kerumunan, alhasil menunduk, menyelip seperti tikus pun akhirnya ia mencapai barisan depan.

"Pendatang baru, _QUEEEN_ GRANDMASTER! Versus _ENOMOTOOOOO_ —" MC berkelibat lebai.

"Kanzaki...?" batinnya kaget, melihat seorang gadis terlihat mencolok di antara kerumunan di mesin permainan yang ramai. Berambut coklat terang tidak seperti orangnya, tetapi muka itu tidak mungkin ia tidak kenali. Ia dikelilingi orang-orang yang menyerukan nama "Queen! Queen!" berulang-ulang. Gadis itu dengan cekatan mengikuti setiap gerak-gerik di depan mesin itu sempurna.

"DANCE BATTLE! START!" MC itu mengumukan dengan menggebu-gebu. Lalu mesin itu memutar lagu diskotik yang berirama cepat. "Dia ikut lomba dance ini...?" gumam Gakushuu, mengernyitkan matanya. Dan memang iya itu Kanzaki Yukiko, berpakaian street style dengan rambut coklat terang...? Jauh berbeda dari penampilannya yang modis elegan seperti biasa. Ia malah terheran-heran dengan rambutnya yang dicat itu. Gadis itu berbeda sekali penampilannya hari ini dengan jins mini robek, berlegging hitam panjang, dan baju rombeng bertulisan "Touhou Danmaku Prix."

"UWOH ENOMOTO MISS SATU HIT—"

Kompetisi yang sengit. Tetapi ia tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari ritme gadis itu, setiap gerak tubuhnya dinamis mengikuti setiap nada, gerakan, diskografinya sempurna. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia alami saat itu, mulai dari pakaian-pakaian street style, pudar-pudar bau punting rokok, sengitnya kompetisi di udara, dan kerumunan yang heboh itu –sesuatu yang di luar dunianya. Keliaran urban yang selalu ia rendahkan dari jauh itu, tampak menghebohkan daripada primitif, bila dilihat langsung secara dekat.

Dan ia terpesona melihatnya.

 _"_ _QUEEN! QUEEN!"_ Mesin itu terus bersuara -ping-ping-ping- berulang kali, menyaingi kerasnya musik, dan juga kata -perfect-combo- yang berulang-berulang itu jujur saja membuatnya terganggu. Ia menduga itu berarti sedang terjadi kompetisi sangat sengit di antara kedua rival di dance floor itu. _"ENO-MOTO! ENO-MOTO! ENO-MOTOO-!"_ Matanya beralih ke tulisan countdown itu, -3451 Hits- untuk Queen Grandmaster, yang ia duga Kanzaki, di layar itu. Menjulang angka hit bersambung beserta kombo berentetan tidak terputus itu. Semuanya memperhatikan dengan intens.

 _"QUEEN, AYO!"_ kerumunan menggila untuk Kanzaki. Gakushuu pun menonton dengan cukup tegang pada setiap count gerakan yang naik. Dan Kanzaki mempertahankan performanya yang luar biasa. Luapan energinya yang mengebu-ngebu, disertai hentakan agresif, kibasan rambut yang liar ketika ia berdansa sungguh berbeda dari dirinya yang terkenal sebagai primadona anggun, halus, feminim dari kelas E. Ini Kanzaki Yukiko kelas 3-E? batin Gakushuu. Tapi matanya tidak bisa berhenti melekat dari sosok yang hampir kembar dengan motion layar, setiap count terus meroket tinggi angkanya.

 _"Kling."_ Lagunya berhenti terganti lagu penyambutan kemenangan game itu, sebuah maskot kelinci kuning muncul di layar mengumumkan:

* * *

 _PariPari Enomoto – Level 156 – Song Level: Master_

 _PariPari Enomoto Game Rank – Rank SS - 9987 Point!_

 _Queen Grandmaster – Level 103 – Song Level Master_

 _Queen Grandmaster – Rank-_

* * *

Kerumunannya tampak hening sejenak. Lalu-

"UWOHHHH QUEEENNNNN!" arkade itu penuh sorakan.

"WINNER! QUEEN! PERFECT COMBO HIT CHAIN! Perfect Rank!

"QUEEN! QUEEN!" dengan begitu gilanya sorakan kerumunan. Dan kerumunan itu berteriak dengan liar, saling berpelukan. Gakushuu bingung harus melongo tentang skor luar biasa itu atau kerumunan menggila yang hampir menggencetnya. Atau dihampiri seorang _Kanzaki Yukiko._

"Asano..?" suara familier itu mengagetkannya. "Kenapa kamu ada disini?"

Ia seperti mati kutu, rasanya ingin lari saja. Tapi yang benar, ini kan Kanzaki Yukiko dari kelasnya sendiri.

"Ya, aku cuma jalan-jalan Jumat malam dengan keluarga. Dan itu kutanya balik ke kamu." ia bohong besar.

"Oh, aku sedang mengikuti lomba game disco-graphy untuk usil-usilan. Aku sedang menginap di rumah sepupu untuk weekend ini." gadis itu membereskan rambutnya, mengelap keringat.

"Kamu mengecat rambutmu..?" Kenapa dia kepo sekali, batinnya menyesal.

"Oh tidak, ini cuma wig saja, kok. Tidak ada yang tahu aku siapa, disini kok." jawabnya.

"Bermain game malam-malam seperti ini memangnya orangtua kamu mengizinkan..?" dia menyilangkan tangannya. Dia mengutuk tendensinya untuk berlaku seperti komite disiplin sekolah.

"Kamu sendiri masih memakai seragam berkeliaran di arkade. Kamu bolos sekolah dan minggat dari rumah ya, Asano?" gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Ia dapat mencium bullshit sepuluh meter jauhnya.

Deg. Senjata makan tuan. Gadis itu tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi pucat Gakushuu, yang melipat tangannya semakin defensif. "Apa—Aku tidak—"

"Yo, selamat Yuki! Kali ini kamu menang dariku!" seorang pria berbadan besar bertato besar dari -dance-floor- tadi, datang menyalami Kanzaki. "Yuki dari Yukiko...?" gumam Gakushuu. Mungkin Yuki itu nama samarannya, pikir Gakushuu.

"Terima kasih, Enomoto!" jawab Kanzaki sambil menjabat balik tangan itu.

"Hei, pretty boy itu pacarmu ya, Yuki?" tanya pria itu sambil mengangkat alis.

"Hah—?! Saya bu-"

"Teman." jawabnya singkat, jelas, padat. Terima kasih, Kanzaki.

"Turnamennya sudah selesai tuh. Kamu ajak dia main saja, Yuki. Jangan-jangan dia penggemarmu lagi." pria itu menyenggol Gakushuu yang mulai tidak enak.

"Ya, apakah orangtuamu mengizinkan, Asano?" nadanya manis terdengar sedikit sarkastis. Sialan, gumam Gakushuu. Gadis ini tidak bisa diremehkan.

Gakushuu, seorang mantan anak teladan tidak akan pernah tertangkap basah bermain game beginian. Dan Jumat kliwon di tengah malam begini pula; masih berseragam, bolos sekolah, dan minggat dari orangtuanya di suatu tempat berjam-jam jauhnya –di prefektur yang berbeda pula! Dan sekarang ia harus mempertaruhkan harga dirinya dalam dance battle melawan sebuah grandmaster dalam game ini. Ia mengutuk nasibnya. Sialan. Apa jadinya kalau ayahnya melihat dia?

"Kenapa aku harus bermain game ini..." ia dengan lemas memprotes, akhirnya tergeret juga gamenya. Toh, sudah tidak ada kereta api lagi yang dapat membawanya pulang.

"Sudah, ikuti saja tutorialnya dengan pelan." Kanzaki dengan naturalnya mengikuti ritme tutorial game ini.

 _Tutorial Clear! Choose track!_

"Kamu suka lagu apa, Gakushuu?"

"Hrn, apapun itulah terserah kamu."

"Kalau begitu lagu yang gampang saja."

"Hah?" harga dirinya terluka. "Sini, aku yang pilih saja—"

Pik. Tangannya seperti bergerak sendiri, bergeser menekan tombol lagu yang tampak familier itu.

"Asano... Aku tidak sangka kamu pecinta heavy metal..."

"Tidak! Itu cuma kesalahan besar!" ia salah tingkah.

"Seingatku kamu main gitar elektrik." Kanzaki memiringkan kepalanya.

"Er, itu." mesin itu meng-load lagu itu.

"Wah, ini lagu ranknya hard." timpal Kanzaki.

Ia menelan ludah.

"Berjuanglah, Asano."

 _GAME START!_

Nadanya mengalir dengan cepat sekali. Asano langsung terbelalak, matanya terpaku lekat pada layar, seluruh tubuhnya berusaha mengikuti tempo yang tidak wajar itu. Rasanya tubuhnya terhentak dalam segala arah mengikuti alunan listrik gitar senada, sulitnya minta ampun, dan itu pun baru instrumentalnya. Ia tahu betul ini belum seberapa, ia pernah memainkan lagu ini di gitar listriknya. Dalam pace ini, penderitaanya baru saja akan mulai. Ini memang tidak lain dari Chop Suey! karya System of a Down. Oh, tidak. Bencana ini tidak sedang terjadi padanya.

 _"WAKE UP! GRAB A BRUSH AND PUT A LITTLE MAKE-UP—"_

Mati. Susahnya setengah mampus, batin Gakushuu. Tetapi ia mengenal lagunya dan tubuhnya berusaha mengenal ritmenya. Kuncinya itu bergerak sesuai ritme, ya, sesuai ritme, ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Sial. Dua miss itu membuatnya gila.

"I don't think you trust…In my self-righteous suicide—"

Ada sedikit kelegaan ketika bagian baladanya mengayun, memberi sedikit intermezzo. Mesin permainan itu sudah mulai dikerumuni kembali dengan orang-orang. Ternyata lagu ini memang jarang dimainkan, apalagi suara gitar listrik itu sangat mencolok perhatian. Semoga tidak ada murid Kunigaoka yang nyasar ke Koshien, benaknya.

 _"I cry... When angels deserve to… DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-"_

Mati. Mati. Bagian screamo ini membuat lengannya terasa seperti ingin putus. Pasti dia terlihat sangat tolol menari seperti ini. Seragamnya sudah sedikit basah dengan peluh. Matanya bergerak kiri ke kanan, game ini ternyata sangat memerlukan ketangkasan. Tapi kalau ia ingin menang, ia harus membuang harga diri dan memutuskan urat malu.

Masa seorang Asano Gakushuu tidak bisa menguasai dance floor?

Dengan cekatan, bahkan sepenuh hati, ia menjiwai segenap lagunya. Sosoknya bersama Kanzaki mengundang decak kagum dari penonton, energi keduanya meluap dari dance-floor. Gakushuu merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan dirinya. Kenapa ia mulai menikmati ini? Pasti dia sudah menjadi gila.

 _"Why have you forsaken me? In your eyes forsaken me—"_

Ia mulai terbiasa dengan ini, matanya tidak lagi sulit mengikuti, tubuhnya mulai berregulasi dengan gerakan-gerakannya. Menguras stamina, tetapi sensasi memompa di nadinya merebus darahnya. Sendi-sendinya terasa panas, lagunya mengalir memenuhi telinganya. Adrenalin mengalir deras, sensasi euforia ini –

 _"FATHER, FATHER, FATHER, FATHER, FATHER, FATHER, FATHERRRRR—"_

Sial. Terkutuklah bait itu yang mengingatkannya tentang si direktur lipan. Dasar lagu sadis. Apa yang terjadi bila ayahnya menangkapnya bermain di arkade, bolos sekolah, dan minggat dari rumah pada jumat kliwon seperti ini pula. Daging cincang. Seperti kutu diembat lipan.

 _"Father… Why have you forsaken me….? –-"_

Cih. Seandainya _itu_ kasusnya. Ia membayangkan headline koran lokal bertuliskan; Asano Gakushuu, umur 15 tahun, anak SMP, ditemukan menjadi gundukan daging cincang di rumahnya sendiri. Bodoh amatlah, batinnya. Untuk sekali ini ia ingin tidak peduli. Yang pasti ia sangat tidak ingin dipermalukan sekarang.

 _"In my self-righteous suicide…I cry… when angels deserve to die…"_

 _Ping._ Lagu itu diakhiri dengan stats di layar;

* * *

 _Guest – Level 000 – Song Level: Hard_

 _Guest Game Rank – Rank S - 9000 Point!_

 _Guest – Level 000 – Song Level: Hard_

 _Guest Game Rank – Rank SSS - 9990 Point!_

* * *

"Aku sempat bermain lagu ini beberapa kali." ujar Kanzaki, menekuk jari-jarinya. Gakushuu mengusap keringatnya, terengah-engah. Ia mendecak lidahnya, ya, memang semua bentuk kekalahan tetap terasa pahit di lidahnya.

"Kamu bermain sangat baik untuk seorang pemula."

Pipinya tiba-tiba terasa panas, mungkin karena ia berpeluh keringat. Atau tidak. Tetap saja, ia tidak suka rasanya kekalahan. Tapi anehnya, dia tidak merasa terlalu pahit tentang itu.

"Rupanya kamu cukup mahir dalam game ini Asano. Kamu pernah bermain sebelumnya?" tanya Kanzaki usil.  
"Tidak mungkin. Mana mungkin aku diboleh- maksudnya punya waktu untuk hal seperti ini." dia memalingkan mukanya dengan agak gugup.  
"Tapi kamu tampak menyukainya." sindir Kanzaki.  
"Ya, lagunya sih lumayan." Ah mulutnya yang sialan.  
"Kamu memang suka heavy metal ya? Makanya kamu main gitar listrik?" gadis itu mengingat kembali festival Kunigaoka setahun lampaunya.  
"Oh. Enggak aku... Cih, mungkin." fans kloset heavy metal itu ketahuan.

"Wah sudah cukup malam, apakah ayahmu enggak marah, Asano?" gadis itu bertanya, memandang jam di layar handphone-nya.

"Kamu sendiri, anak gadis malam-malam seperti ini masih berkeliaran?"

"Oh, saya diperbolehkan nenekku karena ada kenalan, tuh." dia menunjuk pria kekar besar tadi yang melambai balik. "Jadi, Asano..."

"Hah, apa..?" dia mengelap keringat di dahinya.

"Kalau kamu memang minggat, kamu bisa bermain satu game, kan?"

"Jangan absurd. Apakah aku terlihat seperti orang yang suka minggat, Kanzaki?"

Begitulah cerita bagaimana seorang Asano Gakushuu terlihat bermain game dico-graphy di arcade larut malam bersama dengan remaja-remaja yang berpakaian semi-yankee. Setelah dua gelas soda, satu kantong popcorn nano-nano, lima permainan berbasah keringat, dan layar handphone yang berteriak larutnya pukul 1:00 malam, ia memutuskan bahwa ia sepertinya sudah cukup bersenang-senang. Seragamnya berpeluh keringat, sedikit lecek, dan rambutnya acak-acakkan. Sungguh sangat tidak teladan untuk dirinya. Sementara manusia berotot kenalan gadis seumur itu berusaha menawarkannya tumpangan pulang di mobil Impalanya, tetapi tentunya ia menolak. " _Tidak_ , terima kasih."

"Kamu yakin kamu bisa pulang sendiri?" Kanzaki bertanya, sedikit khawatir. _Pasti dia minggat,_ batinnya.

"Ya, tentu saja." ia mengusap keringatnya. _Memangnya aku cewek?_ pikir Gakushuu, sedikit terhina.

"Ini saputangan." ujar Kanzaki. Sebetulnya ia tahu ciri-ciri anak minggat karena dia sendiri pernah minggat. Ke rumah nenek, tentu saja.

"O-Oh... Ini.." ia mengulurkan tangannya dengan sungkan.

"Iya, kembalikan saja besok di sekolah."

Mengelap wajahnya itu, menyadari ada wangi-wangi bunga sakura. Lalu sedikit tersedak, karena ia tidak pernah benar-benar menghabiskan malam sendirian dengan anak gadis. Dia mulai merasa sedikit gugup.

"Permisi Kanzaki, saya harus duluan." dia melihat jam tangannya.

"Baik. Eh Asano, kamu yakin bisa pulang sendiri?" gadis itu meragukan keselamatan anak direktur itu, sendirian malam-malam di kota Nishinomiya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." tidak sadar gadis itu khawatir dia dapat diculik ibu-ibu ganjen atau yakuza.

"Kamu sudah ada nomornya Korosensei?"

"Hm, belum. Memangnya kenapa?" ia merogoh sakunya.

"Kalau kamu terkena masalah, telepon nomor ini saja." Kanzaki memencet-mencet tombol di handphonenya. "Yak, sudah terkirim."

Ping. Suara handphone Gakushuu berbunyi.

"Tunggu, kamu punya nomor handphoneku? Dan kenapa pula aku butuh menelpon guri—maksudnya wali kelasku..?" tanyanya heran.

"Isogai menambahkannya untuk daftar grup milis kelas. Sepertinya kamu belum ditambahkan oleh Ritsu. Dan panggil saja Korosensei kalau butuh apa-apa. Ya, kalau kamu tersesat, tidak punya tempat tinggal —atau minggat." gadis itu sangat menekankan kata terakhir itu.

"Aku bilang aku tidak minggat, Kanzaki." posenya berteriak "jelas-aku-tidak-berbohong-ya-tuhan."

"Kalau itu yang kamu katakan, Asano." gadis itu tersenyum kecut. Sementara Asano memiliki perasaan bahwa ia tidak percaya sama sekali apa yang ia katakan.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan, Kanzaki. Terima kasih atas ajakannya." ia harus pergi.

"Ya, sama-sama. Sampai jumpa nanti Senin, Asano." gadis itu melambai.

Dan begitulah bagaimana ia kembali melangkah kaki tanpa arah di jalanan Kanto. Ia tentunya masih bingung kenapa dirinya menerima ajakan dance battle, merupakan kekonyolon tersendiri untuk dirinya. Mungkin otaknya konslet. Tetapi ia memiliki masalah yang jauh lebih besar...

Tidak tahu ia sebetulnya kemana, tetapi juga tidak tahu harus kemana. Tangannya bersarang di kantongnya, kepalanya ringan, dan ia sudah mulai merasa dinginnya udara. Berjalan santai tanpa perlu memikirkan apa-apa atau hari esok itu merupakan hal yang baru untuknya. Rasanya aneh, lebih tepatnya. Ketika ia memasuki distrik yang lebih sepi dan malam itu semakin larut, pemandangan neon-neon itu berubah sedikit, berubah menjadi toko-toko yang tutup sesuai jamnya. Abu-abu aspal yang hitam di malam, lampu-lampu kuning menerangi jalannya yang masih tak tentu.

"Langitnya indah sekali." gumamnya memandang langit-langit bertaburan bintang. Pada setiap desiran nafasnya, ia menggumam satu-persatu konstelasi antariksa. Tiba-tiba ia merasa kecil, melihat bintang-bintang yang menghias galaksi nun jauh sana. Tapi anehnya, untuk pertama kalinya ia menghela napas lega. Entah kenapa, ia tidak merasa terlalu frustrasi seperti yang ia kira ketika dijebloskan ke kelas E. Dan sudah sejak kapan ia melihat langit untuk dirinya sendiri?

"Tidak lucu kan, kalau aku lulus SMP lalu dunia kiamat?" batinnya.

"Kan?"

Berat. Rasanya batinnya tumpul sekali. Berjalan sendirian tanpa arah, tanpa teman, tanpa jumlah uang yang berarti, sebuah handphone yang habis baterainya, dan tanpa atap untuk berteduh. Bahkan seorang putra tunggal Asano pun bisa merasa tidak berdaya. Ia bahkan berhenti memikirkannya, karena ia berharap kakinya akan membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat. Tidak tahu dimana, tetapi suatu tempat. Dan pada akhirnya, ia akan menjadi baik-baik saja. Seperti selalu. Bahkan rasa lapar hebat yang mendera di perutnya itu pun tidak dihiraukannya. Ia tetap saja berjalan.

Berjalan.

Sebuah struktur besar menjulang tinggi di depannya-

"Tunggu, ini kan.."

 _Stadium Koshien._

Baru pertama kali ia melihat stadium besar itu, rumah dari Hanshin Tigers yang dikagumi satu bangsa Jepang. Yang selalu heboh dibicarakan temannya Araki, dan yang sering ia lihat di TV yang tidak pernah lagi ditonton ayahnya. Menjulang tinggi dengan dinding berhias hijau, banner yang memanjang raksasa, beralas atapnya yang mengkilat metalik. Lampunya masih terbuka, namun terdengar sepi sorakan. Sepertinya tidak ada permainan malam ini. Dan sesuatu dari stadium itu menariknya untuk mencoba melihatnya lebih dekat. Mungkin jiwa-jiwa impian pemuda-pemuda yang meraih dunia baseball nun abadi sana, atau sisi pujangganya sedang melantur karena kesepian. Sesuatu...

"Wow..." ini pertama kalinya ia melihat stadium secara langsung, jujur saja.

Dan jangan ditanya bagaimana remaja ini dapat melompat ala parkour masuk jendela kamar kecil terbuka, hingga sampai dengan selamat di alun-alun kursi penonton stadium Koshien. (A.N: Melanggar masuk properti pemerintah, jelas-jelas tidak boleh ditiru...!) Terang benderang seperti siang pada malam, lampunya tidak dimatikan, stadium Koshien berdiri megah bahkan malam hari sekalipun. Ia melangkah ringan mengitari berderet-deret kursi yang begitu banyak, benar-benar kosong. Sebuah pemandangan yang jarang sekali dan juga mahal, bila dihitung konsekuensinya menembus masuk properti pemerintah. Tetapi remaja itu terlalu terperanjat untuk memikirkannya.

Malam itu, stadium Koshien seperti ada untuknya seorang diri.

Stadium besar berbalut rumput yang mengguling luas. Kursi-kursi kosong yang biasanya penuh sorakan penonton. Semuanya itu... Ia pun menuruni langkah-langkah kecilnya ke bawah lapangan, bersemilir rumput. Angin malam sejuk, menyombongkan luasnya stadium itu. Berbagai garis-garis yang menghiasi rumput, berikut dengan lampu-lampu benderang. Menghentakkan kakinya di rumput stadium Koshien, berjalan dengan berani ke panggung utama stadium itu. Di atasnya menjulang lampu-lampu dan spanduk-spanduk sponsor bernama besar. Dan langit yang dilihatnya saat itu bergemerlapan penuh bintang. Ia pun membaringkan diri. Pemandangan luar biasa, terbatas hanya untuk segelintir mereka yang menjadi bintang baseball Jepang.

Tidur berguling rumput, di tengah stadium Koshien yang agung itu.

Tempat dimana pemain baseball legendaris, Babe Ruth menginjakkan kaki bermain, rumah main Hanshin Tigers, dan tentu saja para pemain baseball SMA yang berhasil meraih mimpinya disini. Sementara dirinya, terasa sangat kecil dibanding sosok-sosok itu. Ketika ia mendongak ke atas, memandang langit itu, yang luas berbintang, rumput-rumput yang meliputi di sekitarnya, dan angin malam sejuk. Ia seperti berada di dunia baru yang terang benderang. Dan ia tidak melihat dirinya malam itu. Seakan stadium Koshien dengan luasnya langit berbintang itu menelan seluruh dirinya. Pemandangan ini seperti-

 _Melihat besarnya dunia._

Ia merasa, tidak ada salahnya direndahkan oleh dunia, untuk sesekali, mungkin kadang-kadang. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, menikmati kebesaran stadium Koshien itu untuk dirinya. Tidak khawatir lagi bahwa ia akan tertangkap atau diganggu oleh siapapun. Angin sejuk yang meniup sepoi-sepoi seperti mengangkat dirinya ke tempat yang berbeda. Jauh dari ambisi, penghargaan, ekspektasi, dan nama dirinya. Ya, jauh dari semua itu. Dan ia baru sadar selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat dirinya. Melainkan hanya apa yang dilakukan dirinya. Tangannya menutupi matanya, menepis semilir angin. Ada sesuatu yang basah menetes dari matanya.

Air mata? Sejak kapan kamu menjadi begitu cengeng, Gakushuu? Ia tertawa kecil, terkutuklah ironi malam itu. Sudah begitu lama ia terlarut arus yang deras, tidak habis menderanya, menuntutnya untuk memimpin di depan, menjadi manusia yang dituntut lebih dari sempurna. Terkadang baginya, kesunyian itu terasa aneh dan mengerikan. Seperti udara kering menyalami ikan yang baru keluar dari telaga. Membuatnya sadar bahwa hatinya itu begitu sempit, hitam, dan sekotor jelaga. Ia menutup matanya dan menghembuskan nafas lega, beruntung merasa jauh dari dirinya. Berdoa, berharap bahwa angin kota Nishinomiya itu membawanya pergi.

Jauh dari dirinya sendiri.

 _"Ternyata kamu disini, Asano-kun."_

Remaja itu langsung mengerjapkan mata, terbangun berdiri, siap siaga. Ia bahkan hampir tersandung ketika menghempaskan dirinya satu meter ke belakang. Di depannya sebuah sosok yang tidak ia duga-duga, wajahnya tersenyum lebar.

"Koro—sensei...?"

Ia terlalu terperanjat untuk berkata-kata.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Nishinomiya itu di prefektur Hyoogo, sangat dekat Kobe dan cukup dekat dengan Osaka tempat sensei berada. Jadi sebetulnya cukup beruntung Asano berdiri sendirian di tengah stadium sehingga terlihat oleh Korosensei. Nyatanya butuh 2 jam lebih dengan Shinkansen dari Tokyo ke Osaka. Sebetulnya ini cerita emak yang ke Jepang hiks. Pengen sekali ke Jepang melihat stadium Koshien, haha. Aku duga assclass ini bertempat di Tokyo, lantas terlihat sejauh niatnya minggat dik Asano jr. ini.

Dan Nenek Kanzaki itu sebetulnya yang suruh dia main game dengan tabungan pribadinya loh, hahahaha. Favorite girl aku di ansatsu itu Kanzaki soalnya memang cantik dan tidak biasa hobinya itu, master lagi. Chapter baru2 ini membuat doki-doki. Memang keren cewek satu ini. Di cerita ini si Kanzaki sempat minggat beberapa kali ke rumah neneknya. Terinspirasi ini karena lagi kehilangan ide, main danzbase, terus ficnya itu nasibnya gimana. Alhasil terlahirlah pertemuan Gakushuu dengan sisi gamer Kanzaki. Itu game disco-graphy campuran game Dance Dance Revolution, Mai-Mai, dan Danz Base hha.

Coba dengar Chop Suey dan akan dapat dimengerti tingkat setan susahnya lagu ini kalau dijadikan dance battle hahaha.

Maaf sisi Gakugaku ini agak remaja galau tidak jelas, tapi semoga tepat sasaran (?) Thank you readers. Ditunggu ya petualangan minggat bocah berandal gagal ini.


	5. Chapter 5

**QUAD CHAPTER UPDATE!**

* * *

 **Note:** Maaf! Updatenya telat dua hari dari seharusnya. Author terlalu seru mengutak-atik scene cerita ini sampai lupa waktu. Memang ada beberapa plot yang dirombak ulang total karena mengawali arc chapter baru.

Sebagai gantinya readers, speedy update empat chapter (5,6,7, 8 ) dalam satu hari sekaligus. Enjoy! ;)

* * *

Chapter 5

Sebetulnya yang menjadi pertanyaan besar itu, apa saja yang dilakukan Asano sepanjang hari ia minggat itu. Tentunya luar dari alasan kenapa seorang anak teladan, anak direktur sekolah bisa-bisanya berani membolos di siang hari dengan seragam sekolah, Kunigaoka yang terkenal itu lagi. Tidak habis dipikir apa yang menepis otaknya, bahkan ia sendiri bingung.

"Kenapa aku bolos?"

Seorang Asano Gakushuu bertanya kepada dirinya sambil menancap langkah di trotoar di jalan-jalan Barat Osaka.

* * *

Perjalanan Minggat Asano Gakushuu-sehari sebelumnya

 **15:30 Gedung Lama Kunigaoka, Kelas 3-E**

"Nurufufu, kalau begitu kelas selesai." guru bertentakel itu membereskan kertas-kertasnya, menatap jam dinding.

Remaja berambut jingga itu membukukan sejumlah kertas di tangannya, lalu maju ke depan ke meja guru. Kertas pekerjaan rumahnya lengkap di tangan.

"Ini PR untuk besok, sudah kuselesaikan." ia menyodorkannya ke guru bertentakel itu.

"Oh, sudah selesai? Fufufu! Kalau begini bukan pekerjaan tumah tapi tidak apa-apa, sensei senang kalau kamu bersemangat mengerjakannya." guru itu langsung mencoret-coret koreksinya. „Nurufufufufu! Sayang sekali salah di pembulatan nomor terakhir. Sisanya sempurna, Asano-kun!"

"Haahhhhhh...? Si nomor dua jadi tumpul yah?" sindir Karma yang duduk santai di belakang.

Remaja berambut jingga itu memberikan tatapan terkotor yang bisa ia berikan ke siluman merah itu. Tanpa menghiraukannya, ia membereskan tasnya, lalu keluar lebih cepat sebelum seorang pun bahkan dapat menyentuh gagang pintu.

 _BLAM!_ Pintu itu terbanting saat keluar.

"Uwah, Karma. Dia benar-benar marah tuh sampai tidak dibalas." ujar Maehara.

"Ya, terserah dialah mau ngambek gmana. Dasar, sok pamer juga." Karma memutar-mutar pensilnya, tiba-tiba teringat kejadian dini hari dimana bajunya kotor gara-gara berguling-guling dengan (mantan) ketua osis sialan itu.

"Kalau kamu lengah, posisimu di nomor satu bisa saja sementara, Karma-kun." guru bertentakel itu muncul di sampingnya, tentakelnya dengan cekatan menghias cat manikur di kuku jari Karma.

"A-Apaan sih!" remaja berambut merah itu menarik kuku cantiknya balik. Manikurnya bercorak bunga lili.

"Hanya saja dia itu saingan terberatmu, Karma-kun." guru itu malah memanikur kuku tangan lainnya.

„Ya, ya, ya." siluman berambut merah itu tidak menghiraukan gurunya, sambil menarik tangan satu laginya yang baru selesai dimanikur bunga matahari. Menggelikan.

Tidak disangka guru bertentakel itu akan sadar dua hari nantinya, bahwa alasan sebenarnya kenapa murid barunya itu menyerahkan pekerjaan rumahnya sehari lebih cepat. Tentunya untuk alasan yang tidak terlalu teladan itu.

* * *

Perjalanan Minggat Asano Gakushuu -masih sehari sebelumnya.

 **15:46 Perempatan Jalan Utama Nakano, Tokyo**

"Karma sialan." ia mendengus sambil berjalan menuju gerbang keluar sekolah. _Gara-gara dia, bajuku penuh lumpur. Sial, untungnya ada baju cadangan,_ begitu batinnya. Ia menangkup bagian kiri dada rusuknya yang terasa sakit itu.

"Cih. Dibanting pakai sapu taman, kutu kupret..."

Lalu ia teringat sudah membanting kursi taman ke kepala Karma, tiba-tiba remaja berambut jingga itu sudah tersenyam-senyum sendiri. _Equivalent exchange,_ gumamnya puas. Terdengar suara roda kendaraan umum itu datang ke arahnya.

„Halte Bis" papan itu berbaca.

Belakangan ini, Gakushuu memang lebih sering mengambil bus pulang dibandingkan mengikuti mobil bapaknya. Entah kenapa belakangan ini ia lebih tidak ingin berbicara dengan ayahnya dibandingkan sepanjang hidupnya itu. _Kalau sama dia aku bisa cepat mati darah tinggi_ , begitu gerutunya dengan kesal. Demikian ia berjalan, walau sedikit jauh. Terlihat seorang remaja menghampiri Gakushuu dari belakang.

"Asano!" seorang suara menepuk bahunya. Ketika ditengoknya, ternyata seorang remaja berambut cukur, tidak lain dari-

"Ren?" tak disangka menemui temannya di tengah jalan.

"Hah? Kamu kok tidak naik mobil ayahmu?" tanya temannya itu heran.

"Malas saja bertemu dengannya." lebih baik jujur saja, begitu pikirnya.

"Oh... Kalau begitu kamu bebas sore ini?" sohibnya seram terbayang-bayang wajah direktur sekolah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tiba-tiba ia sadar kalau ia hampir tidak pernah keluar hangout bareng teman-teman.

"Ya, sejak kamu di kelas E kan kamu agak beba—„

 _Jleb_ -tatapan Gakushuu menusuk seperti pisau belati. Sohibnya spontan menelan ludah, karena masih ingin hidup lama. "Er."

"Aha... Maksudnya mau tidak jalan-jalan bareng aku?" ia masih ingin berumur.

"Hah, kemana?" Gakushuu menatapnya curiga.

"Kamu selalu sibuk sih! Jadi ya, mau ikut aku ke goukon enggak?" temannya itu menyisir rambutnya.

"Itu tempat seperti apa..?" tatapannya penasaran tapi semakin curiga.

"Kamu pasti pejaka ya... "gumam temannya menggeleng kepala. "Masa mudamu sedih sekali..."

"Kamu ngelantur apa sih..?" sebenarnya sohib berambut cukur itu cukup beruntung karena melantur, kalau tidak pasti sudah disate si anak lipan.

"Seru deh, dijamin. Lagian aku butuh satu orang lagi." ia memohon sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Tunggu, goukon apapun itu apa...?" sepertinya manusia berambut cukur itu susah dipercaya.

"Sudahhh, susah jelasinnya ke kamu. Mending ikut saja. Kamu bisa berteman dengan banyaak orang..."

"Dan gadis cantik."

"Hah?"

Begitulah cara casanova SMP Kunigaoka membujuk orang untuk menemaninya ke goukon.

* * *

Perjalanan Minggat Asano Gakushuu Terseret Ke Goukon -masih sehari sebelumnya.

 **15:54 Kafe Hayami, Tokyo**

Berniat untuk setengah minggat malah terseret temennya ikut goukon. Tidak disangkanya bahwa goukon itu tempat untuk berkenalan dengan lawan jenis untuk mencari pacar. _Ada-ada saja,_ begitu pikirnya. Anak direktur itu cuma bisa memandangi jam dengan muka yang masam. Di depannya ada tiga gadis yang sebetulnya cukup manis, tapi semuanya seperti kabur pada sepasang mata ungu yang enggan itu. Ia mulai mempertimbangkan untuk melajang untuk waktu yang sangat amat lama.

„Ini para gadis dari sekolah Hidamari, ada Kouko, Suzu, dan Yuki. Salam kenal! Seperti yang kalian sudah kenal, namaku Ren. Aku membawa temanku, ayo perkenalkan diri!" temannya itu dengan begitu natural memperkenalkan mereka, sampai Gakushuu merinding.

„Ah... Aku Asano Gakushuu, panggil aku Asano saja." suaranya formal lengkap dengan senyum bisnis.

„Psst. Kamu kaku sekali...!" Ren menyenggol sikut temannya, membuat gadis-gadis itu serentak tertawa. Ada perasaan hawa panas yang menyelimuti dirinya. Marah? Sedikit. Hawa kompetisi? Mungkin?

"Mau pesan apa saja, ladies~?" sohibnya melancarkan serangan pertama.

„Parfait, jus jeruk, dan poffertjies!"

"Sorbet delight, paket D dengan beef!"

"Pancake dengan waffle, minumnya vanilla milkshake, dan salad pomato!"

Begitu pesanan para gadis.

„Wah, yang manis untuk nona-nona yang sweet ini." ujar Ren dengan gombal.

 _Hoek…_ gumam Gakushuu.

„Kalau aku mungkin beef donburi dan ocha dingin. Kalau kamu, Asano..?" sohibnya mengedipkan mata.

„Hrm... Aku sandwich telur dan cappucino saja." ia memanggil pelayan. "Order..!"

„Iya, kalau begitu apa pesanannya?" pelayan itu langsung muncul, lengkap dengan buku tulisnya.

"Ladies first—" Ren mempersilahkan."Tunggu." remaja berambut jingga itu menginterupsi. "Ada apa, Asano..?"

"Aku saja." raut mukanya tiba-tiba serius. _Oh kamu pikir cuma kamu saja yang bisa gombal,_ begitu batin Gakushuu.

"Pesanannya ada parfait, jus jeruk, poffertjies, sorbet delight, meal paket D dengan beef, pancake dengan waffle, minumannya vanilla milkshake, salad pomato, beef donburi, ocha dingin, sandwich telur, dan cappuccino panas, tolong." ia menembak menunya dengan interval sempurna sampai tercatat lengkap semuanya. Para gadis saling pandang-pandangan dengan tatapan tidak percaya..

"Kalau pancake dengan waffle, kamu sukanya topping apa, Yuki?" remaja berambut jingga itu meletakkan kepalanya di atas tangan, tersenyum menyegarkan, pesona ikemennya merebak.

"Oh-uh." gadis itu tersipu kaget bahwa ia mengingat namanya.

"Stroberi—dengan krim.."

"Kalau begitu itu toppingnya stroberi dengan krim, pelayan. Bisa dibayar dengan kartu kredit?" tanya remaja itu dengan senyum bisnis. Ia menyodorkan sebuah kartu -platinum card. "Aku yang bayar semuanya."

„Bisa." pelayan itu melotot melihatnya.

„Open tab, ya." Pelayan itu cuma bisa heran melihat kartu hitam yang disodorkan itu dan tidak habis pikir kenapa seorang anak SMP, pada jaman sekarang, bisa mempunyai kartu kredit yang tagihan iurannya saja siluman tarifnya. Tetapi pelayan itu dengan segera membuang lamunannya, lalu mengulang pesanannya.

„Iya, sudah benar pesanannya, terima kasih."

Gaids-gadis itu melihat remaja berambut jingga itu dalam sinar yang berbeda.

"Kamu memorinya kuat sekali, Asano-kun!"

„Wah, Asano-kun! Itu kan platinum card..? Pasti kamu kaya ya...?"

"Jangan-jangan kamu juara di kelas?"

Remaja SMP berdompet tebal itu tersenyum licik kepada temannya.

 _Memangnya cuma kamu saja yang bisa gombal, Ren?_

Sialnya nasib seorang Sakakibara Ren yang membawa pangeran sekolahnya ke goukon. Bukannya ia kalah mempesona, cuma saja...

Sahabatnya itu memonopoli perhatian para gadis di meja itu.

„A-Asano sialan...!" Ren Cuma bisa menggigit bibir.

Pada goukon berikutnya, Ren berencana untuk membawa Koyama saja.

* * *

Perjalanan Minggat Asano Gakushuu Kabur Dari Goukon -masih sehari sebelumnya.

 **16:38 Kereta Shinkansen, Rute Tokyo-Osaka**

"Kenapa aku minggat …" figur itu terlimpuk lemas di atas kursi Shinkansen.

Hijau pepohonan dan atap-atap merah perumahan menembus dengan cepat di matanya. Pemandangan yang lewat dan rasa ketenangan yang tidak biasa itu membuatnya cukup terganggu. Gakushuu mendekap tasnya yang hanya berisi baju ganti, buku sekolahnya, dan tidak banyak lainnya. Sebetulnya memang bukan rencananya untuk minggat dari rumah. Sekarang ia malah duduk di sebuah kereta menuju prefektur yang berbeda. Tapi sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging di bibirnya. "Apa reaksi ayah, ya..?" nadanya itu setengah usil dan bermain nyawa.

Raut wajahnya seperti sudah lupa bahwa dia baru saja, sejam yang lalu, melompat keluar dari jendela kamar kecil kafe untuk lari dari goukon, setelah mengambil menutup tab kartu kreditnya dengan pelayan, tentu saja.

"Dan kenapa aku merasa tidak bersalah ya?" gumam remaja berambut jingga itu.

 _Ah, pasti Ren juga senang dikelilingi cewek-cewek saja, kan?_

[Lalu para pembaca: _Apa yang sebetulnya terjadi di goukon itu?]_

„Hei, Rennn-kun, dimana yah Asano-kun?" tanya salah satu gadis.

„Iya, sudah dua jam nih." protesyang lain.

„Uh, Ren mungkin kita sebentar lagi kita harus cabut." salah satu gadis mulai celingak-celinguk.

 _ASANO SIALAN, DIA MALAH CABUT...!_

Tapi, tentunya itu hanya bisa disimpan di pikiran seorang Ren Sakakibara.

 _SETIDAKNYA SISAKAN SATU UNTUKKU, DONG._

Tapi seorang casanova handal, pasti belum mengeluarkan semua kartu terbaiknya.

"Inginkah kamu mendengar sebuah haiku, nona manis..?"

 _[Demikian kami kembali ke remaja berambut jingga itu...]_

Hm, pasti setelah serangan itu dia kapok membawaku ke goukon." Gakushuu mengernyitkan dahinya. „Tapi dia kan cukup puitis, pasti bisa memenangkan hati mereka kembali, kan?" sahabat berambut jingga itu tidak meragukan keahlian temannya untuk menggombal.

Ya, walau memang itu tidak jauh dari kenyataannya.

* * *

Perjalanan Minggat Asano Gakushuu di Osaka -masih juga sehari sebelumnya.

 **18:45 – Perberhentian Stasiun Shinkansen, Osaka**

 _„_ _Selamat datang di Osaka."_ suara pemberita stasiun.

Beberapa kali remaja itu celingak-celinguk, memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Mengecek rutenya berkali-kali, bahkan peta Osaka dan panduan turis pun di tangannya.

„Sepertinya ini cukup jauh dari ayah." ia bergumam, menaiki eskalator bawah tanah itu.

Ramai sekali. Ternyata kota tersebut masih saja meriah di malam hari, seperti Tokyo. Lampu-lampu kota yang ramai memperebutkan perhatian para lautan manusia. Pemandangan urban itu menggodanya untuk pergi melihat-lihat kota itu dahulu. Walau ia sempat termenung akan keanehannya untuk memutuskan berwisata saat berminggat, tapi ia abaikan saja pemikiran itu. Langit sudah gelap dan udara sudah mulai jatuh dingin, mungkin dia punya beberapa prioritas dahulu, seperti—

 _Penginapan._

"Selamat datang di Penginapan Onsen Kitsuneshita!" seorang pengawai, lebih tepatnya seorang nenek-nenek berambut abu-abu itu menyapanya. "Sendiri?"

"Iya, satu kamar single standar." remaja itu mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya.

Lalu terhenti.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku bayar dengan tunai saja." ia membuka punggung dompetnya. Minggat berarti dia tidak dapat menggunakan kartu kredit platinum ayahnya. Untungnya dia baru saja memecah sebagian tabungannya, yakni beberapa puluh ribu yen. Tapi ini berarti ia harus menghemat.

"Anak muda, onsennya lurus ke depan. Pagi ada promo gohan telur dan dispenser di lantai bawah. Ini kunci kamarnya dan selamat malam." demikian diakhiri pengawainya.

" Terima kasih."

Demikian dengan sebuah tempat untuk bermalam dan onsen yang hangat, strategis di pusat hati wisata. Penginapan keluarga adalah tempat yang cukup ekonomis namun dirawat dengan baik, remaja itu mengusap dadanya dengan lega. Berarti semuanya sudah siap untuk Gakushuu untuk berwisata kuliner -sampai remaja itu menabok dirinya sendiri.

„Aku sedang liburan atau minggat, sih...?" tetapi perutnya protes. _Apa boleh buat._

Jalanan di Osaka yang ramai di malam hari dipenuhi dengan lampu-lampu neon, pengumuman besar, pohon-pohon yang kebanjiran warna silau lampu, dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Dimana kota itu sepertinya tidak tertidur, malam seperti menandai mulainya kehidupan baru. Remaja itu waspada pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, tapi juga terpesona dengan berbagai macam orang yang ia dapat lihat di sini. Banyak orang asing yang berlalu lalang, tetapi mengejutkannya, berbaur bahkan berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang yang lancar. Terkadang ia mengenali beberapa bahasanya, bahasa Mandarin, Kanton, bahkan Filipina. Banyak sekali anak muda, kuliahan yang berkeliaran, banyak dibandingkan di Tokyo. Dimana lebih banyak pemandangan orang-orang asing yang menetap, remaja itu menduga mungkin anak kuliahan dibandingkan turis-turis.

Itukah kenapa Osaka dipanggil sebagai kota pelajar?

"Hm. Aku makan apa ya…" Restoran-restoran penuh, kafe-kafe pun padat pada malam Kamis ini. Mungkin ia ingin mencari alternatif yang lebih murah, karena ia tidak dapat menggesek kartunya. Melewati alun-alun itu, banyak pemuda-pemudi bergandeng tangan, anak kecil bersama keluarganya. Rasanya sedikit aneh untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri di keramaian, festivitas kota itu. Atau mungkin ia merasa dirinya sedikit kesepian. Ya, Gakushuu merasa seperti remaja yang biasa di kota ini. Hanya satu dari beribu-ribu orang. Hanya tertinggal dengan dirinya sendiri, dengan perut yang sama kosongnya.

Jreng- DON BOSCO BRAND NEW STUDENT CARD PROMO! DEAL WOW SUPER CETIAWW

Poster besar itu seperti menampar wajahnya, dilengkapi arah panah ke surga kantin paket makanan hangat yang lezat, murah meriah. Walau slogannya terdengar sedikit lebai, gambar udon kitsune di papan itu membuat air liurnya ingin menetes. Tepat di sampingnya, sebuah eskalator menunjuk pada kantin serba diskon itu, menjulang ke atas.

"Aku ingin donburi…" Spontan kakinya melangkah naik ke eskalator itu, student card di tangan. Otaknya dipenuhi pesanan nasi berdaging dan tempura, perutnya keroncongan. Eskalator panjang itu seperti berjalan sangat amat lambat baginya, apalagi dengan banyak orang di lapar, lapar sekali. Ia sudah dapat merasakan daging kenyal yang bergesekan di antara giginya, saus tiram di sela-sela lidahnya. Di tengah lamunannya itu, seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba berlari-lari di eskalator, langkahnya pontang-panting.

„PAPA AKU MAU UDON—„

Plak -kepala anak itu mengenai bahu Gakushuu, membuat handphonenya terbang dari genggamannya. Matanya melekat ke perangkat yang berputar-putar di udara itu, lalu mendarat di konkrit di samping elevator. Pluk!—alhasil smartphone itu mendarat layar duluan di atas tanah beton. Raut wajah Gakushuu mengerut dengan kengerian.

"AH!" Gakushuu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke samping _conveyor_ dengan panik.

Remaja berambut jingga itu cuma melototi handphonenya yang jatuh di lantai itu di antara kerumunan orang, sampai seorang anak kecil berambut coklat, memungut handphone miliknya itu dengan gerak-gerik yang heran. Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

 _Ini gawat_ , batin Gakushuu. Seribu skenario bila kehilangan satu-satunya alat komunikasinya di kota besar itu menghujani kepalanya. Tanpa memikirkan itu anak maling atau bukan, kedua tangannya langsung mengenggam sabuk _conveyor_ eskalator, kakinya menghentak kuat-

BRAK! -Dan mendarat tepat di samping anak itu.

"Dik, kembalikan handphoneku."

Anak itu cuma memandanginya dengan ketakutan. Orang-orang di atas eskalator pun melongo melihatnya. Ia baru melompat dari eskalator _department store_ yang tingginya lebih dari satu lantai itu. Tangannya mencengkram bahu anak itu agar ia tidak cabut membawa lari handphonenya itu. Mata senjanya menusuk, air mukanya seram seperti pembunuh kecolongan.

 _"_ _ **Kembalikan."**_

Sambil mengangguk dengan gugup, anak itu pun mengembalikannya dengan sungkan.

"Terima kasih."

Gakushuu pun dengan lega membalikkan punggungnya dan melangkah pergi dari anak itu. Ia bersyukur layar smartphonenya tidak retak. „S-Sakit..." ia mulai merasa _impact_ aksi mencoloknya tadi di kakinya. Ia merogoh sakunya lagi untuk mengecek student ID-nya—

Dompetnya tidak ada.

Memutar kepalanya begitu cepat seperti hampir putus, ia melihat punggung anak berambut coklat itu lari menembus kerumunan.

"HEI!"

Wushhh-kakinya langsung berderap lari menembus zig-zag kerumunan jalanan yang ramai itu. _SIAL. AKU LENGAH…!,_ begitu batinnya sambil melesat, kakinya hampir tidak menyentuh tanah. Dengan rekor lari pribadi yang mendekati kecepatan 6,2 detik (referensi eyeshield 21), Gakushuu yakin bahwa ia dapat mengejarnya. _Segera atau nanti._

"BERENGSEKK!" ia berteriak keras, matanya sudah _target lock-on_ ke jambretnya itu.

Derapan kakinya semakin cepat dengan jalanan yang semakin gelap, gang jalan yang menyempit, semakin sepi dengan orang.

"Aku lolos…?" pikir jambret itu.

Sementara jambretnya itu melihat di balik bahunya untuk mengetahui tidak ada orang yang terlihat mengejarnya lagi. Anak berambut coklat itu menghela napas lega sampai—

"Hai, dik." orang itu ternyata ada di depannya.

Jambret cilik itu membeku di hadapannya.

Gakushuu mengernyitkan alisnya, tidak suka dengan fakta bahwa bila diperhatikan lebih lanjut, ternyata jambretnya baru seorang bocah SD yang ingusan.

„Kembalikan dompetnya." nadanya tidak main-main. Anak itu cuma terpaku diam, kakinya bergetar, menggelengkan kepalanya.

"KEMBALIKAN." ia melangkah maju.

 _PLAK! –sebuah dompet terlempar_ menampar wajahnya. Ketika ia selesai menggosok matanya, anak itu sudah berlari jauh darinya. Kosong. Semua tunai di dompetnya sudah ludes diambil.

"SIALAN!" Ia baru saja ingin mengejarnya sampai matanya jatuh ke sebuah bola sepak yang lusuh yang juga terlalu kebetulan tertinggal di gang itu. "YAHH-!" Memutar pergelangannya kakinya, lalu mengayunkannya ala _tsubasa_ , bola itu pun terbang melesat di udara. Dan sukses mengenai kepala anak itu sampai jatuh terjerembab.

"KENA KAU, MALING…!" ia berlari lalu mulai merogoh saku anak itu yang tidak berkutik di tanah. Anak itu berusaha untuk berdiri tapi kepalanya ditangkup tangan remaja yang lebih besar itu.

„ _Bergerak kubunuh kau_." ia mengancamnya. Sukses menjambret balik, tunai dan kartu kredit Gakushuu sudah lengkap kembali tersisip di dompetnya. Anak kecil itu masih terkulai lemas di tanah, berusaha bangkit, tapi jelas bola yang mengenai kepalanya itu ditendang dengan kekuatan yang tidak manusiawi itu. Remaja itu bangkit menepuk debu dari bajunya lalu berkacak pinggang.

"Kamu masih anak SD begini, lebih baik jangan—"

 _KLANG!_ Semuanya tiba-tiba berputar dan Gakushuu pun jatuh terjerembab di tanah. Hardikan dari mulutnya langsung luput terdentum sensasi berputar di kepalanya. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki.

Sesaat sebelum roboh ke tanah, remaja itu melihat sekumpulan orang yang jauh lebih besar darinya, mulai mengelilingi tubuhnya itu. Anak SMA? Ia merasa suara besi yang mengenai kepalnya itu masih mengiang-ngiang di telinganya. Kesadarannya mulai remang-remang.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi...?"

Untuk sesaat, semua menggelap di matanya.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sempat menggelap, namun kembali lagi -penglihatannya yang masih kabur itu.

"AKH!" Gakushuu merasakan sebuah sol sepatu, menghimpit tulang ekornya dengan menyakitkan. Kaki-kaki para remaja berbadan besar itu mendera punggungnya tanpa ampun. Sukses sudah mereka meratakan udara di dadanya. Mata anak SD itu melihatnya dengan sorot mata yang kasihan, malah ketakutan. PLAK! -sebuah sepatu menginjak kepala Gakushuu, seperti menghentak wajahnya di permukaan tanah itu.

"Hei _bodoh_ , jangan kejar kita lagi." suara dari kaki di punggung kepalanya itu mengancam. Gundukan tanah di samping matanya itu pelan-pelan terfokus kembali. Hentakan keras di kepalanya itu seperti mengusir sensasi berputar di kepalanya tadi. Pikiran kaburnya itu mulai sedikit lebih jernih. Remaja berambut jingga itu tiba-tiba merasakan suntikan adrenalin di darahnya. Otaknya tidak berat lagi, dengan darah yang mengucur dari ubunnya itu. Waktu seperti melambat seraya ia menggertakkan giginya.

Asano Gakushuu bukan tipe manusia yang suka diinjak-injak orang lain.

 _Secara harafiah._

KLAKK! -suara tungkai kaki terplintir, tapi bukan kakinya. Diikuti suara tubuh yang terbanting ke tanah, meringis kesakitan. Remaja berambut jingga itu, melainkan juga seorang yang cukup ahli dalam bela diri, membalikkan posisi mereka. Pluk! -kepala anak SMA itu kali ini yang di bawah sepatunya.

"Bedebah." Gakushuu meludah ke sosok besar berotot yang terjerembab di tanah, mengusap darah di pelipisnya.

"Injakkan tadi membuat kepalaku jernih, keparat." ia menarik dasi yang melingkar di kerahnya itu. Ditanggalkannya, lalu menghentakkannya dengan kedua kepalan tangannya, seperti meluruskan sabuk aikido. Ia melangkahkan kakinya, turun mendepak kepala yankee itu.

„Seragamku jadi kotor..."

Anak direktur itu melangkah dengan sangat pelan, berusaha mengitar ke arah mereka, aura lipannya bergelak-gelik. Mata berona senja itu dengan kalkulatif memindai lawannya, kondisinya, probabilitasnya. Lima lawan satu, seorang jatuh di bawah tanah. Dua orang memegang palang besi, semuanya berjaket, kemungkinan menyembunyikan belati. Semuanya anak SMA yang rata-rata berbadan lebih besar dan tinggi darinya. Ia tidak dalam situasi yang terlalu menguntungkan, sepertinya.

"Hah, nasib buruk mengikutiku kemana saja." remaja itu bergerutu ke dirinya sendiri.

Dewi fortuna tidak memihaknya hari ini. Namun alih-alih segan, Gakushuu malah tergelak tawa antagonis, sampai membuat orang-orang itu bergidik. Terkadang ia merasa darah ayahnya memang mengalir di nadinya. Kehausan ini, malah matanya yang lapar itu melihat ini sebagai kesempatan baik untuk menguji kekuatannya. Rasa takut baginya seperti sensasi yang asing terhadap tubuhnya, matanya menyala. Tidak seorang pun yang menginjak kepalanya dapat lari darinya malam ini. Termasuk _mereka._ Hewan buas di dalamnya lapar, dan matanya tidak pernah salah-

"Kamu pasti pemimpinnya."

Gakushuu mengancungkan telunjuknya kepada remaja bertata rambut paling normal di antara kumpulan yankee itu. Hanya sedikit lebih tinggi dari Gakushuu, tetapi jangkung kurus. Rambutnya berwarna hitam jelaga, seleher sepanjang Isogai, disapu ke belakang. Alih-alih seperti yankee tidak berotak, orang ini malah terlihat seperti anak SMA teladan. Matanya licik seperti ular beludak, bahkan lebih dari seorang keparat lain yang ia maksud di kelasnya. Mata emasnya menari tipis, setengah tertutup seperti silet.

"Terus..?" figur itu mengambil tempat duduk di antara celah konkrit. Dan dengan santai, remaja berambut jelaga itu mengeluarkan sebuah pipa yang panjang. Sesuatu yang Gakushuu percaya sebagai sebuah Kiseru, sebuah pipa tembakau Jepang yang antik. "Kamu mau apa?" ia menyodorkan tembakaunya itu, disulut anak buahnya yang masih SD itu yang kakinya gemetaran.

"Aku ingin meminta dompetku kembali." kepalan tangannya menegang dengan tidak sabar. Cengiran pemimpin yankee itu membuat berdesir uratnya, matanya ungu itu memperhatikan tembakau antik di jemarinya itu dengan seksama. _Anak yakuza?_ tebak Gakushuu.

"Dompetmu?"

Figur itu malah bergelak tawa, sambil menitik pipanya itu. Gesturnya santai, menguji kesabaran remaja berambut jingga itu sambil menghembuskan asap melingkar, lalu memenuhi paru-parunya kembali. Ia merampas pemantik dari tangan anak buahnya itu, membuat anak kecil itu seketika memucat. Gakushuu mengernyitkan dahi melihat gerak-geriknya.

"Apa yang sedang kamu—"

"AHHHHHH...!—" anak kecil itu mengerang kesakitan ketika pemimpin yankee itu menyulut api pemantik itu ke lehernya. Yang membuat Gakushuu ngeri adalah mengapa anak itu tidak menghindar sama sekali. Api itu menoreh bekas sampai pemantik itu ditarik dari lehernya, meninggalkan bekas kecupan api. _Di leher anak buahnya sendiri._

 _Fuhh._ Asap itu dengan santai dihembuskan remaja berambut jelaga itu. Mata emasnya kosong tanpa ekspresi yang manusiawi. Gakushuu dapat merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat tidak beres dengan orang ini. Tlik. Sebuah telunjuk mengacung kembali ke arah Gakushuu.

"Lewati anak buahku dulu."

Ketiga yankee berbadan besar itu langsung menerjang Gakushuu, mendatanginya dari berbagai arah. Remaja bermata ungu itu hanya dapat berkedip, sepermili detik sebelum palang besi menepis lewat sejumput rambutnya. Di tengah posisi menunduknya, Gakushuu secara insting menggaet yankee nomor 1 dengan _guillotine choke_. Tangan kanannya mencekik yankee nomor 1, memelintir lehernya, tangan kirinya menyikut rusuk yankee nomor tidak cukup untuk merobohkan keduanya. Yankee itu malah bangkit lagi memegang bahunya dari belakang.

SYUT-pupilnya melebar, sesuatu yang cepat melintasi pandangannya. Refleks Gakushuu bereaksi lebih cepat sebelum pikirannya dapat menangkap apa yang berusaha menggores wajahnya itu. "MATI KAU!" yankee 2 berteriak. Mata ungu itu terkejap, sebuah besitan cahaya dari benda yang diacung-acungkan yankee itu tidak lain-

 _Sringgg_. Sebuah pisau belati, sesenti melewati pipi Gakushuu, membuat remaja berambut jingga itu terlompat. Ia menyikut yankee yang memegang bahunya itu, melepas tubuhnya dari maut, yakni besi yang hampir membesit lehernya itu. Sebercak darah, lehernya terkena seujung permukaan kulitnya.

 _Mereka membawa pisau...?!_

PUK! -tubuh Gakushuu melintang di udara, kepala yankee nomor 1 dipijaknya sebagai landasan, menendang benda tajam dari genggaman yankee itu. Plak. Sukses belati itu terlempar ke tanah.

"YAAHHHHH!" yankee no 2 berteriak memutar tubuhnya, menyudutkannya dengan hujanan tinjuan, menjebak Gakushuu yang berusaha menghindari tinjuan. Secara taktis, ia terperangkap di antara yankee 1 dan 2. Ketika kedua kaki Gakushuu kembali di tanah, -KLANG! rusuknya disambut palang besi milik yankee nomor 3. Bahkan hanya terkena ujung palang saja sudah sakitnya luar biasa, membuat Gakushuu mengerjap matanya. Rusuknya pasti patah kalau ia gagal menghindar lebih sedikit benar-benar tidak ragu untuk menghabisinya. Dan orang-orang ini kuatnya bukan main.

"Kena kau." Gakushuu mendesis, pandangannya melekat ke melihat abdomen yang terbuka itu. Kedua kakinya mendaratkan tendangan di perut yankee nomor 3, melontarkannya ke dinding gang. "Kh..." Tangan kiri Gakushuu menangkup rusuk kirinya yang lembam itu, meringis kesakitan. Lengah sesaat saja-

BLAM! –angin di paru-paru Gakushuu langsung rata, terhentak tendangan yankee nomor 2 dengan sapuan tendangan _crescent._ KLAK...! -membanting tubuh Gakushuu ke dinding konkrit. Samping wajah Asano yang baru segar mencium dinding bata itu secara insting langsung menghindar miring 15 derajat.

"CLAK!" sebuah belati menancap di tembok sebelahnya, hanya satu senti dari pipinya. Bruk. Gakushuu menghentakkan kakinya di konkrit, melompat mundur dari dua orang yang mengepungnya, tetapi tulang belikatnya disambut tinjuan yankee nomor 3 di belakang.

"AKHH..!" Gakushuu berteriak kesakitan punggungnya terhempas, menghantam kembali ke dinding konkrit itu, tulang punggungnya serasa dibanting. Ia lansung kembali berdiri ke kuda-kudanya.

 _Ini buruk,_ batin Gakushuu. Besi tajam yang melesat berbagai arah di udara mengancam nyawanya, ditambah yankee nomor 3 berusaha menimpuknya dengan palang besi, sementara yankee nomor 2 mengayun-ayun pisau lipatnya yang berusaha dihindari Gakushuu. Ia dapat merasakan ujung rambutnya yang sedikit terpangkas sewaktu ia melangkah mundur. Pisau lipat itu melesat di udara, tepat di depan wajahnya. "Bahaya." remaja berambut jingga itu berdesis, tangannya yang berdarah, menangkup belati yang hampir membelah wajahnya. Yankee itu beku terkejut ketika belatinya ditangkap Gakushuu.

"Tapi lebih pelan dari _dia_." tangan berbelati itu dihempas remaja berambut jingga itu.

PYANG...! Tangan kirinya menampar telinga yankee 2, tamparan memekakkan telinga itu seperti ledakan dashyat di gendang telinga. Daun telinga yankee itu terciprat darah, berdengung tanpa henti, sesuatu yang Gakushuu tidak menduga dapat terjadi, membuat yankee nomor 2 kehilangan orientasi. Ketika yankee 2 kehilangan momentum, Gakushuu memberikan tendangan vertikal yang menyapu kepala yankee 3 ke tanah. DUAKH!-sebuah hentakan di dada yankee itu, ke _solar plexus_ di inti dadanya, membuatnya langsung terkapar tidak sadar. _Satu KO,_ batin anak direktur itu, mencambuk dasinya di udara.

SRING... Lagi-lagi Gakushuu menunduk, menghindari palang besi menepis angin di atas kepalanya. Alih-alih menyerang balik dengan belati dari yankee 2, malah dikantongi. Grep. Sebuah genggaman maut dengan dasi Kunigaoka menjerat leher yankee 3, dipelintir Gakushuu sampai yankee itu terjatuh ke tanah. Tapi sialnya kaki Gakushuu digaet yankee 2 dan ia pun terpental jatuh di tanah. BRAK! Untung saja ia berguling sebelum tongkat besi yankee 1 menancap lubang di tengkoraknya.

HRK!-yankee 1 tercekik, udara di lehernya terkonstriksi. Gakushuu menghentakkan kakinya untuk melompat berdiri, malah melingkar kedua kakinya di leher anak buah itu. Gakushuu memutar seluruh badannya yang sedang menggelantung di leher yankee 1, lalu—CLAK. Dengan tangannya mengayun banting ke saraf vagus leher yankee itu, sampai kepalanya terputar ke samping. Suatu titik fatal yang diajari di kelas bela dirinya ternyata terbukti ampuh. Yankee itu roboh pingsan di tanah.

"AKH!" Gakushuu dapat merasakan darah merembes keluar dari tenggorokannya. Sebuah palang besi menghantam perutnya di tempat sama dimana Karma menyikutnya di sekolah sore tadi. Tepat sebelum tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah, remaja berambut jingga itu memeluk kaki yankee 1. KRAUK -ia malah menggigit keras-keras tungkainya, membuat yankee itu mengayunkan kakinya sambil meraung kesakitan. Clep. Sebuah belati mendarat di paha kiri yankee itu, lalu ditarik turun oleh berat tubuh Gakushuu yang menggantung, mengenai tulang. Alhasil timbul robek yang cukup besar, membuat yankee 1 terjatuh terguling, meraung kesakitan di tanah.

"MATI KAU!" Gakushuu melompat berdiri lalu menjatuhkan seluruh momentum turunnya kepada siku kirinya. BUKH! Kedua kaki remaja berambut jingga itu mendarat jongkok, sikut kirinya meratakan udara di dada yankee itu. Dengan begitu ketiga yankee itu tumbang.

"Hebat sekali."

Asap itu mengepul di atasnya. Pemimpin berambut hitam masih duduk santai, jari-jarinya menambahkan serutan kizami di tembakaunya. Ia menurunkannya pipanya, lalu memberi tepuk tangan yang pelan sekali, seperti mengejek remaja berambut jingga itu. Setiap tepukan bertumbuh dengan seringainya yang membuat Gakushuu ingin menonjok senyum hina di wajahnya itu.

"Hebat? Anak buahmu tumbang, tuh." Gakushuu mengelap darah di ujung bibirnya, tangan lainnya memegang rusuknya.

"Bisa digantikan. "

SYUT -mata Gakushuu melebar penuh, kepalanya miring sepersekian derajat sesuai insting. Sebuah pisau lempar baru hampir saja mencolok mata kirinya, kalau ia tidak menghindar. Ia hampir saja terbunuh. Gakushuu meluruskan kepalanya yang tadi dimiringkan, kedua mata mereka bertemu kembali.

"Kamu baru saja mencoba membunuhku..." kata-katanya bercampur perasaan terhina dan tidak percaya.

"Wah, kamu menghindar seperti yang aku duga, anak Kunigaoka." mata emas itu bersinar di balik alis mata panjang itu. Pemimpin yankee itu mengeluarkan pisau lipat satu lagi. Gakushuu mengernyitkan dahinya, entah pada fakta bahwa ia masih punya pisau untuk dilempar, atau fakta bahwa Kunigaoka itu terkenal sampai ke Osaka. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang tidak benar dari semua fakta itu. Ada yang janggal.

"Kalau aku gagal menghindar...?" tidak mungkin yankee ini ingin membunuhnya, kan.

 _"Game over."_

Clep. Kali ini pisau itu menancap tepat di tanah di depan Gakushuu, walau ia melompat mundur sejauh empat kaki. Raut wajah pemimpin yankee itu malah menahan tawa geli.

"Kamu melompat jauh sekali… Takut ya..?" ia menghembus asap tembakaunya itu di tangan lainnya. Gakushuu merasa urat di dahinya berdesir, darahnya merebus. Berbagai kutukan melewati kepalanya dan rasanya ia ingin menghantam kepala orang sombong ini ke tanah saja. Seringainya sangat menjengkelkan. Sangat amat menyebalkan.

 _Cih. Lemparannya payah, masih lebih lambat dari Karma._

Pemimpin yankee itu langsung berhenti menghisap tembakaunya. Mata emasnya menipis dengan alisnya yang terangkat.

"Kamu kenal Karma...? Akabane Karma...?"

Hah? Tanpa sadar Gakushuu sudah mengatakan pikirannya keras-keras. Raut wajahnya mengernyit. Koneksi aneh itu tiba-tiba mulai mendesit di otaknya, namun ada yang hilang. Belum tersambung. Tetapi yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, kenapa pemuda yankee ini bisa mengenal Karma?

CLEP-! Suara pisau tertancap di tanah. "Jawab pertanyaannya." pemimpin yankee itu bangkit berdiri, matanya menggelap. Gakushuu mengedip, tidak dapat melihat gerakan pisau lempar itu, kali ini jauh lebih cepat, tepat di tanah di antara kedua sol sepatunya. Atmosfernya melejit dalam intensitas, kedua mata itu bertaut emasnya itu mengkilat, tidak lagi setengah tertutup, meremehkannya -ketertarikan.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" Gakushuu mendongak kepalanya, melingkarkan dasinya kembali ke kerahnya. Ia melangkah maju ke pemimpin itu, jarak mereka hanya semeter.

Cring. Pisau di genggaman pemimpin yankee itu hanya beberapa senti diayunkan di depan mata Gakushuu, tapi ia tidak menghindar. Matanya tidak segan, malah lebih berani, menantang. Pemimpin yankee itu menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kamu teman Akaba—„

SYUT-Puntung rokok di mulut pemimpin itu ditangkup tangan Gakushuu, kini bagian apinya hanya dua inci dari membakar bola mata pemimpin yankee itu. Sementara ujung belati milik pemimpin yankee itu, ditodong di bawah tenggorokannya, memaksa Gakushuu untuk mendongakkan kepala. Tangan kirinya menodong belati ke perut si pemimpin. Kling -sebuah pisau ditodongkan ke panggulnya oleh anak kecil berambut coklat itu. Mata ungu itu menengok balik ke belati yang ditodong ke punggungnya, anak kecil itu bergetar ketakutan.

"Siapa juga yang mau berteman dengan siluman bangsat itu..?"

Pernyataan itu jatuh hening di gang sempit itu. Siapapun yang bergerak, pasti akan terjadi pertumpahan darah.

"Oh, begitu."

Tiba-tiba sosok pemimpin itu melesat ke atas, seperti menghilang. Menggaet tubuhnya ke pipa drainase bangunan di gang itu, menaikkan dirinya semeter dari belati di perutnya itu. Asap dari bibirnya seperti naik dengannya. Gakushuu cuma bisa kaget melihat tahanannya itu meloloskan diri, bergelantung di atas pipa drainase, satu meter di atasnya.

"Hei, Ieyasu." pemimpin itu memanggil nama anak SD yang gemetaran itu. "Berhenti menodongnya, pulang sana."

Anak itu langsung mundur menarik belatinya, berlari tanpa melihat ke belakang. Meninggalkan dua orang itu, bersama tiga orang lain yang pingsan di gang.

 _Clik._

Ketika Gakushuu mengalihkan pandangannya dari punggung anak kecil yang berlari itu, ia malah disambut sebuah mulut pistol yang menodong ke arahnya. Remaja berambut jingga itu langsung membeku di langkahnya, dengan fakta bahwa nyawanya mungkin dapat melayang malam ini juga. Jaraknya terlalu berisiko untuk berkutik lebih lanjut.

"Kamu sepertinya sangat tidak suka dengan Karma... Kalian satu sekolah?" pemimpin itu bertanya dengan santai, setelah kondisinya kini memegang kendali situasinya. Pistol di tangan kiri, tangan lainnya masih menggelantung. Anak direktur itu punya perasaan bahwa ia sebaiknya jujur saja.

"Iya. Dan tentu saja, dia hampir membunuhku." entah kenapa bencinya lebih banyak berbicara.

"Dengan apa..?" pemimpin itu bertanya. "Memangnya apa urusanmu?" gerutu remaja berambut jingga itu. Tapi mata emas itu melihatnya dengan tidak sabar, lalu remaja itu mengingat ada pistol ditodongkan kepadanya. "Silet." Pemimpin yankee itu berkedip beberapa kali, raut wajahnya berubah.

"Kamu yakin kamu bukan anak buahnya atau apapun itu…?"

"Anak buah?! Keparat macam itu mati ke neraka saja." ia tiba-tiba naik darah, mengingat Karma yang membuatnya harus mengenakan seragam cadangan yang ia pakai sekarang yang juga kotor sobek gara-gara orang berengsek yang mungkin saja berhubungan dengan keparat yang dimaksud itu. Lalu dia mengingat ia sudah membanting punggungnya dengan kursi taman, ia tidak jadi darah tinggi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA." pemimpin yankee itu tertawa tidak terkendali, pistolnya tidak lagi menodong Gakushuu yang tentunya malah terbingung-bingung. "Belum pernah kudengar orang yang macam-macam dengan Karma tidak sengsara." Ia memanjat pipa itu lebih tinggi. "Kalau kamu kuat sih, tapi tetap saja aneh... " Remaja berambut jingga itu memutuskan untuk tidak bergerak, matanya mematai pistol di tangannya itu.

"Jadi anak manis itu ke Kunigaoka..." ia memeluk pipa ledeng dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya menyeimbangkan kiserunya. _Manis?_ Gakushuu rasanya geger.

"Ah, tapi memang sih kamu tidak buruk sebetulnya. Kamu punya potensi, anak muda. Dan kalau kamu mau dompet kamu kembali, aku akan berkunjung ke Tokyo Jumat depan." ia melempar sebuah koin beremblem naga ke Gakushuu. " Mungkin kamu akan tertarik untuk ikut bergabung dengan kami." tungkainya dengan cekatan menaiki pipa. Sebuah nadi terbesit di kepala Gakushuu, apa pula omong kosong yang dibicarakan orang gila ini. Dan ia mau lolos dengan dompetnya yang sudah mati-matian ia perjuangkan kembali! _Persetan dengan bajingan ini._

"HEI, KEPARAT! TURUN KAU KE SINI...! DOMPETKU KEMBALIKAN..! KAMU SIAPANYA KARMA..?! DAN APA MAKSUDMU BERGABUNG..?!" anak remaja itu ingin memanjat ledeng dan menyudahi hidup pemimpin yankee itu.

"Temui aku di Pub Sistic Tokyo, pukul 6 sore Rabu depan, lalu ini-" ia melempar sebuah benda dari atas. Lalu berhasil ditangkap Gakushuu, membuatnya terbatuk-batuk dengan abu yang bertebaran karenanya. Kiseru antik yang dilontar dengan semena-mena itu kini di genggamannya.

"Tolong kasih ini ke Karma-kun. Dia pasti mengerti"

Sosok itu lalu menghilang di balik gedung tinggi gang itu.

"JANGAN BERCANDA?!" anak remaja itu menjerit dengan segala frustrasinya, kakinya menghentak tanah. Ia masih ingin mengutuki bajingan dan nasib sialnya itu sampai matanya melihat yankee-yankee yang berjatuhan di gang itu seperti medan perang.

"Sialan..."

Ia memutuskan untuk lebih baik cabut lebih dahulu daripada diduga terlibat perkelahian geng. "Sial. Sial. Sial." ia menggerutu sambil keluar dari gang itu, terlihat seperempat babak belur namun seluruh bagiannya masih utuh. Kecuali dompetnya itu.

* * *

Setelah me-laundry baju cadangan dengan uang cadangan di tas sekolahnya, membeli donburi dengan pandangan orang-orang yang curiga, membeli alkohol serta plester di toko obat -ia pun terbaring kesakitan di tempat tidur kamar penginapan itu. Meratapi kemungkinan terpisah dengan dompetnya untuk selamanya, syukurnya bukan telepon genggamnya. Ia bahkan sudah tidak kepikiran untuk membekukan kartu kreditnya, karena pasti ayahnya akan melakukannya segera atau nanti.

"Sial.." ia meringis sambil membersihkan lukanya dengan alkohol. Tetapi cukup beruntung wajahnya tidak tergores, tidak bengkak, hanya sedikit lembam ringan yang mungkin akan terlihat normal karena perkelahiannya dengan Karma. Sambil membuka bungkusan donburi itu, ia pun makan dengan lahap sambil memeluk rusuknya. "Mungkin aku harus mandi air panas..." ia bergumam ke dirinya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba tangannya meraih remot TV, rasanya ia ingin menggulung malas seperti sushi gulung saja dengan selimutnya. Untuk sekarang, seluruh tubuhnya itu seperti memohonnya untuk bermalas-malsan. Terbuka saluran _Animal Planet._

 _"MAKAN ATAU DIMAKANNN?! Lipan raksasa yang bahkan memangsa burung, dapat ditemukan sepanjang 3 meter, penghuni ingen dari—„_

 _Klik._ Gakushuu mengutuki TV sialan itu karena mengingatkannya pada siluman satu lagi, yaitu ayahnya sendiri di rumah.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **09:26 Penginapan Onsen Kitsuneshita, Osaka**

Kling. Sebuah SMS yang berdering di handphonenya, membuatnya terbangun sampai berdiri.

"Ini Isogai, kamu tidak masuk ya?" begitu bunyi SMS yang telat masuk dari seharusnya. Jam di handphone itu menunjuk pukul 09:27. Tersadar bahwa kemarin malam ia ketiduran lalu kesiangan sampai membolos sekolah, remaja jingga itu cuma bisa mendengus.

"Ya, sialan... ia menggerutu, tapi sebetulnya perasaan tidak enak menyelimuti pikirannya. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya, ia turun ke pemandian penginapan itu. Tapi matanya jatuh ke onsen dengan hawa panasnya yang mengundang.

Clup. Akhirnya ia mencelupkan ujung kakinya, lalu perlahan-lahan merendam seluruh tubuhnya ke badan air panas itu. Luka-luka kemarin perih seperti terebus air, namun kalah dari sensasi melegakan ke otot-ototnya yang pegal renggang itu. Gakushuu menutup matanya, merendam kepala sampai ke ujung batang hidungnya.

Onsen itu sepertinya kosong, penginapan tua itu memang agak sepi pengunjung, begitu pikir Gakushuu. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya, menikmati luapan air panas.

"Ah enaknya..." ia bergumam seperti orang tua yang sakit panggul.

Sepertinya ia bisa tenang untuk sejenak dalam hidupnya.

* * *

Petualangan Minggat Asano Gakushuu, Berpindah Kota –-hari lalu berikutnya.

 **14:25 Pemberhentian Stasiun Shinkansen, Nishinomiya**

Bila apapun, salah satu keahlian terbaik Asano Gakushuu adalah menjaga dirinya dari berbagai godaan kuliner, pemandian, dan suvenir. Memang Osaka adalah tempat yang menyenangkan dengan beragam aneka jenis rasa pelajarnya, tetapi resikonya terlalu besar untuk menetap satu kota dengan para yankee bersenjata pisau. Terlebih kota yang cukup dekat itu pasti akan lebih jauh dari ayahnya dan juga pas dengan ekonomi kantongnya.

"Selamat datang di Nishinomiya." demikian pengumuman pemberita stasiun.

Kakinya melangkah dengan mantap tapi waspada, barang miliknya melekat sempurna ke tubuhnya. Peristiwa jambret pertamanya itu cukup membawa trauma sendiri ke anak muda itu. Langkahnya semakin cepat, membaur dengan kerumunan. Sejauh ini ia mengintip di balik koran yang ia baca di stasiun, tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Menghela napas lega, remaja berambut jingga itu mengusap jidatnya. Rasanya ia bisa gila paranoid kalo menetap di Osaka.

* * *

Demikianlah beberapa hal yang patut dicatat dalam catatan perjalanan pendek seorang Asano Gakushuu dalam usahanya untuk minggat pertama kalinya.

 _Bermalam di Osaka, dijambret dan berkelahi dengan yankee._

 _Bolos dan Hibah ke Nishinomiya, bertemu teman sekelas tanpa ketahuan._

 _Bertemu gurita bertentakel berkecepatan Mach 20 di Stadium Koshien._

Yang terakhir itu tentunya tidak menjadi bagian dari rencana. Dan apa kesempatan dari sekian juta probabilitas, gurunya dapat menemukannya di tengah stadium Koshien? Dan cerita ini kembali ke realita, tidak lain ke masa kini; dimana nasib bocah yang menyelinap masuk properti pemerintah itu ditentukan seorang guru alien yang kuning bertentakel.

* * *

Petualangan Minggat Asano Gakushuu, Terpergok Wali Kelas

 **01:14 Stadium Koshien, Nishinomiya**

"Nurufufufu. Kamu sebegitu ingin minggatnya sampai pergi ke prefektur berbeda?" tanya guru bertentakel itu, menghampirinya. "Atau karena ingin menyelinap ke stadium Koshien?"

"Aku-" suaranya seperti kelu."—bagaimana Sensei bisa menemukanku..?"

"Hmmm..? Sensei sedang membeli manisan di Osaka sampai direktur menanyakan kemana anaknya menghilang, larut malam begini. Lalu sensei memutuskan untuk mengecek berkas-berkas stasiun di prefektur-prefektur terdekat. Dan ketika sensei terbang di langit, terlihat sebuah titik kecil di stadium Koshien yang bersih itu. Itu pemandangan yang aneh, namun ketika kulihat kotoran kecil itu ternyata seorang murid Kunigaoka yang menghilang tadi pagi, Asano-kun." ia menjelaskan sambil menepuk tentakelnya di atas Gakushuu yang masih terheran-heran.

"Jangan takut Asano-kun. Sensei tidak disini untuk memarahimu atau membawamu kembali." ia menenangkannya.

"Jadi sensei..?" ia tidak mengerti maksud gurunya itu. Ia malah melangkah mundur dari gurunya yang ingin menghampirinya. "Korosensei..?"

Gurita itu tersenyum lebar.

"Nurufufufufu! Lihat saja! Pegang yang erat-erat ya, Asano-kun!"

"AAAAHHHHH-" tentakel yang membelit pinggangnya itu membawanya pergi menembus ketinggian.

Begitulah caranya ia berakhir di atap Stadium Koshien.

"S-Sensei! Ini ilegal!" ketinggian tiba-tiba itu membuat Gakushuu mendekap baju gurunya dengan erat. Lapangan hijau di bawahnya itu membuatnya kehilangan orientasi.

"Kata anak yang menerobos masuk dan tiduran di tengah lapangan Koshien, nurufufu~" guru itu mengayun tentakelnya, mengajak remaja itu untuk duduk di atap itu bersamanya.

"Manisan?" guru itu menawarkannya sebotol penuh jeruk mandarin yang diasinkan.

"Terima kasih." kebetulan perutnya terlalu lapar untuk menolak.

Ketika sepasang mata ungu itu mengabaikan euforia mengerikan dari ketinggian tiba-tiba itu, langit malam seperti bergulung di depan matanya; bintang-bintang yang terang benderang, tidak lagi bertengkar dengan keramaian lampu freon kota. Melainkan sebuah gradasi warna-warni kota yang memanjang ke atas, ke sinar murni cahaya langit yang menabur dengan indahnya di galaksi.

"Wow." Gumam remaja itu, membuat guru bertentakel itu tersenyum gemas mendengarnya.

Dari atap Stadium Koshien, lapangan rumput itu memanjang lebar di bawah kakinya. Di atas kepalanya, galaksi yang merentang jauh penuh bintang. Pemandangan itu jarang dan spektakuler, sesuatu yang belum remaja itu nikmati setelah sekian lama. Rutinitasnya yang padat itu tidak memperbolehkannya.

"Indah kan, kalau dari atas sini?" guru itu bertanya, dijawab dengan anggukan spontan dari remaja itu.

Seluruh kota Nishinomiya, gedung pencakar langit yang menjulang tinggi, jalan-jalannya yang terang benderang. Ia seperti melihat skema kota yang tidak pernah tertidur itu, semua seperti di atas telungkup tangannya. Kualitas urban yang menawan itu... Kota yang sepertinya tidak pernah tertidur -seperti kota asalnya, Tokyo.

"Asano-kun, kenapa kamu pergi dari rumah..?"

Muridnya itu sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaannya, namun hanya memandangi guru bertentakel itu selama beberapa saat. Raut wajahnya tidak marah atau defensif, melainkan lebih datar daripada terganggu dengan pertanyaan itu sendiri.

"Diagnosa yang dilakukan oleh orang dewasa untuk anak remaja minggat itu biasanya; campuran kejenuhan, kenonaran, atau depresi." bibirnya melanturkan rentetan fakta-fakta yang ambigu itu, tidak berniat menjawab gurunya itu dengan serius.

Guru bertentakel itu melipat tangannya, jawabannya lebih kabur dari yang diantisipasinya. Gurita itu memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan, apalagi ke murid barunya yang kemungkinan besar sangat keras kepala ini. _Keonaran, kejenuhan, atau depresi?_ Guru itu hanya bisa menebak apa atau apa saja. Beberapa, satu, atau bahkan semua kemungkinan itu. Malah bisa jadi tidak satu pun pilihan yang benar itu mewakili yang tidak terucapkan. Murid barunya ini sepertinya cukup menantang untuk didekati.

"Asano-kun, sebelum sensei melanjutkan. Sensei ingin kamu tahu bahwa ayahmu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Remaja itu membuang mukanya.

"Mana mungkin." Gakushuu mendesis tidak percaya.

"Direktur tadi menelponku, terlihat jelas bahwa beliau sudah menyetir kemana-mana, menanyakan teman dekatmu di kelas A, bahkan berkunjung ke rumah Karma untuk menginterogasinya." guru itu memandang muridnya itu.

"Susah dipercaya..." Gakushuu malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Matanya jatuh ke spanduk-spanduk yang melintang di bawah kakinya, mulutnya tersisa senyuman geli dari gelak tawanya yang pahit.

"Dia cuma tidak ingin rekor kehadiran sempurnaku hancur." ia melipat tangannya, jujurnya tidak terlalu peduli. Anehnya ia tidak merasa sedikitpun senang bahwa Karma terkena interogasi mendadak ayahnya itu. Tidak marah, tidak sedih juga, ia merasa hipotesa yang ia lontarkan itu sekedar hambar dan sederhana. Mata guru bertentakel yang simpatetik itu bertemu dengan matanya. Ia tidak menyukai sorotan mata itu, karena Gakushuu benci dikasihani. Ia berpikir untuk cepat menyudahi saja percakapan itu.

"Tapi di luar itu, aku tahu aku salah, sensei. Maaf sudah membolos kelasmu, pastinya tidak akan terulang lagi." nadanya lelah, datar, dan dingin – tidak berkadar setitik pun penyesalan. Jawaban hambar itu bukan apa yang guru itu harapkan. Remaja itu masih menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya, bahkan di luar lembam dan bekas luka yang tersembunyi bayangan malam. Berat, menggantung di bahunya. Sesuatu yang kelam.

Gurita itu sudah banyak bertemu orang sepanjang hidupnya, begitu terlatihnya ia membaca ekspresi. Tapi mata ungu itu benar-benar tertutup rapat, raut wajah tidak terbaca. Taraf dimana ia begitu biasa menyembunyikan diri, setiap saat itu terpantul dari ekspresinya yang dingin. Menurut pembunuh unggul itu, kemampuannya untuk menyembunyikan emosi sesungguhnya itu sudah mencapai taraf yang lebih mengerikan dari mengkhawatirkan.

Ada sebuah bom waktu di hati pemuda itu. Dan guru itu tidak bisa membaca, hanya bisa merasakannya.

Sesuatu yang melintas di antara kedua guru-murid di atap stadium itu, suatu teriakan yang keras di tengah hening, melarat meminta dibebaskan tapi terbungkam, sebuah resonansi yang menggetirkan di udara. Sesuatu yang tidak dapat dilihat, diamati, tapi hanya dapat dirasakan. Pikiran remaja itu seperti berbicara padanya dalam gelombang metafisik, melampaui emosi yang bahkan guru serba bisa itu bisa menjelaskan. Tanpa sadar mulutnya bergerak sendiri-

"Apa yang membuatnya ingin kabur dari dirimu sendiri?"

Kata-kata itu seperti menjentik bom waktu di batin remaja itu. Sepasang mata berwarna senja itu memandanginya, kedua mata ungu itu merefleksikan penguburan dari kata-katanya yang tidak pernah, tidak akan, dan tidak bisa terucapkan. Remaja itu mengerjapkan matanya, jari-jarinya meremas satu sama lain. Mata itu terbuka lagi menatap guru itu, malam itu seperti mengalun sunyi senyap.

Korosensei tidak lagi melihat sulutan api yang biasa menyarangi mata itu, melainkan sebuah liang kosong, sesuatu yang selalu di balik kibaran api ungu itu untuk menjadi yang terbaik dari segala yang bisa dijadikan terbaik. Jurang di matanya, janggal, dalam, dan seribu satu hal salah di dalamnya. Air muka remaja itu tegang, tapi anehnya, matanya tidak berbohong.

 _Ah..._

Gurita itu mengerti tatapan anak itu, memiliki kemiripan dengan sorot mata murid-murid kelas 3-E, saat pertama kali ia mengajar di kelas itu. Sorot mata orang-orang yang lelah pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi bercampur dengan sesuatu yang lain. Ada yang mengganjal intuisi guru itu untuk mengertinya. Sesuatu itu. Dengan apa...?

"Asano." guru bertentakel menepuk bahunya. "Apakah kamu tidak senang dengan kelas E?"

„Tidak." remaja itu menggelengkan kepala.

"Apakah kamu terganggu karena diturunkan ke kelas 3-E?"

„Tidak. Malahan aku senang." ia menggeleng kepalanya sekali lagi.

"Kenapa?" gurita itu cukup terkejut dengan jawabannya.

"Karena akhirnya aku tahu apa yang ayah sembunyikan dariku selama ini. Yah untungnya, tebakanku tidak terlalu jauh meleset sepertinya... Lagipula sensei, tidak lucu kan kalau dunia berakhir sebelum aku dapat mencicipi kemenangan..?." seringai itu muncul di ujung bibirnya, tapi memudar sama cepatnya.

"Menang dari siapa, Asano?" walau ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Ayahku." Nama sosok itu tergantung berat di bibirnya. Jatuh seperti kerikil di danau yang gelap. Rasanya berbagai adegan menyakitkan mulai timbul di batinnya, terakumulasi. Pertanyaan itu seperti meringkus, membuat episode-episode tidak menyenangkan itu untuk terkompresi dalam campur aduk alur pikirnya. Matanya jatuh di celah-celah antariksa yang tidak berbintang, tepat menggambarkan gradasi warna hitam di batinnya itu.

"Asano-kun, apa pandanganmu tentang keberadaan diri sendiri?" pertanyaan gurita itu membuat remaja itu mengernyitkan dahi. Sebuah pertanyaan yang mudah, tapi sulit. Bermakna, tapi pada saat yang sama, terasa kosong baginya. Satu jawaban yang benar untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Dirimu sendiri adalah sesuatu yang lebih kuat, sekaligus mengerikan dari apapun di luar dirimu." remaja itu menimpal balik, matanya melekat pada konstelasi ursa.

"Apakah kamu takut dengan dirimu sendiri?" Korosensei menanyakan balik.

"Takut? Itu absurd." Matanya mengedip. Galaksi itu seperti ingin menelannya bersama dengan kata-kata dari guru itu. Gelap. Ketakutan itu sesuatu yang asing karena tidak boleh ia rasakan, sebagai manusia yang gagah, berani, sempurna. Gelap di celah tirai langit itu seperti ingin menelan batinnya bulat-bulat.

"Kenapa kamu melarikan diri dari dirimu sendiri?"

Pertanyaan absurd itu mulai menggerogoti benaknya.

"Buat apa aku lari dari diriku sendiri?" remaja itu menjawab spontan, tapi malah melemparnya balik seperti bumerang. Nadanya itu malah lebih terdengar seperti menanyakan dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi kamu sedang lari dari apa, Asano-kun? „

„Tidak ada."

"Tapi matamu berbohong."

„Itu absurd."

"Seseorang?"

„Aku tidak takut siapapun."

"Dirimu..?"

Sepasang mata senja itu liar menyala, remaja itu merasa dirinya terserang. Gakushuu tidak menyukai itu.

"Berhenti menginterogasiku, sensei. Lagipula, sensei tidak datang ke sini cuma untuk memberiku konseling psikologi, bukan?" nadanya defensif, tapi raut wajahnya tetap sama.

"Tentu saja, maafkan sensei Asano." gurita itu mendonggak kepalnya itu.

"Tapi kamu mau tahu sesuatu, Asano-kun." gurita itu menunjuk ke bintang-bintang di langit.

"Apa..?"

„Menurutmu kenapa bintang-bintang di langit itu dinamakan, berikut berbagai konstelasinya?" pertanyaan yang remaja itu anggap lebih filosofis daripada historis.

"Karena manusia cenderung menamai sesuatu yang jauh, yang tidak kita kenali, tapi kagumi, mengkaitkannya dengan diri kemanusiaan itu sendiri." jawabnya dengan begitu alamiah, membuat guru itu cukup terpesona. Karena pertanyaan itu pun ia seringkali tanyakan ke dirinya sambil menyebut berjumlah-jumlah konstelasi, nama bintang berpuluh ke ratusan yang bersarang di otak remajanya itu saat ia masih kecil, sebelum tertelan kegilaan mengejar kesempurnaan. Tapi tidak satu pun dari jawaban-jawabannya itu pernah memuaskan tanda tanya di kepalanya itu.

"Betul, Asano-kun. Anggap saja orang-orang yang tampaknya jauh dan begitu luar biasa itu, sadar atau tidak, pasti sudah kau tercantum, ternama dalam benakmu. Seperti peta bintang galaksi di ketidakterbatasan astronomi batinmu itu." Guru itu menambahkan.

"Apa yang sensei ingin katakan?" remaja itu menekuk lututnya ke dadanya.

"Bila pikiran manusia itu sejagat raya, bayangkanlah sebuah bintang terbesar yang ada di seluruh kosmosmu. Tapi sesilau apapun bintang itu Asano, bahkan bila planet-planetmu mengitarnya –tidak ada yang menjadi pemain utamanya. Ruang galaksi itu sendiri menyelimuti, walau secarik hampa, dibangun oleh bintang-bintang, asteroid, tetap merupakan bagian terbesar dari keberadaan itu sendiri." Bintang terbesar di benaknya itu sungguh terdengar seperti ayahnya.

Mata violet itu memandang langit mendengar gurunya itu. Perkataan-perkataanya itu aneh, ia tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, tapi sesuatu memberitahunya bahwa ia tahu, atau lebih tepatnya harus tahu. Perasaan aneh mendera di hatinya, berusaha ditenangkan dengan usaha menghitung mundur posisi urutan para bintang dari ujung matanya.

"Dalam kata lain, hidup terlalu pendek untuk menyorot satu bintang terus menerus. Seperti hidup, kita semua berbeda-beda, setiap episode tidak fokus pada siapapun, tapi pada saat yang sama, kepada semua keberadaan. Kegelapan galaksi itu dirimu, seperti kamu menjadi asteroid, bintang atau bahkan meteor penghancur bagi orang lain. Kamu harus tahu kegelapan, kekosongan hitam itu yang akan terpenuhi. Tenggelam, timbul dalamnya sebelum apapun." Sebuah komet jatuh membuat guru itu terhenti memandanginya.

"Bahkan bintang jatuh pun punya momennya tersendiri."

Mata remaja itu menatap lekat-lekat sampai kilatan cahaya itu hilang dari pandangan. Ada sesuatu dari langit yang indah itu membuatnya melankolis entah kenapa. Tirai bintang yang gemerlap, mengkerdilkan keberadaanya. Tapi anehnya, dirinya tidak apa-apa dengan menjadi kecil. Kegelapan antarsela galaksi itu seperti menatap balik ke matanya. _Tidak-_

 _Kosmos itu menelannya._

"Menghadapi bahwa dirimu suatu permulaan yang kosong dan gelap, tapi tidak pernah sebuah bayangan. Kegelapan itu ada, karena kamu memanglah awal dari segala yang dapat kau titis di rentang kefanaan, seperti bintang yang pasti akan mati. Lalu ketiadaanm itu pasti akan menelan, meliputi segalanya. Karena setiap detik kamu melewati dirimu yang kosong, kamu akan terus menemui banyak bintang. Seperti dirimu di antara cela-cela tak berbintang nun jauh sana."

Guru itu baru sadar bahwa sepasang mata ungu itu menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Maaf, sensei terus saja melantur."

"Tidak apa-apa." pemuda itu tersenyum hangat.

„Aku mengerti."

Guru bertentakel itu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu jangan minggat lagi ya, Asano-kun."

"Ya, sensei." ia mengayunkan kakinya. Angin yang menerpa di bawah jari jemari kakinya itu menggelitiknya. Matanya menatap ketinggian yang menjulang di bawahnya. Pikirannya mengalir lancar kembali, belasan macam ide memenuhi otaknya sekaligus seperti biasa. Mungkin kata-kata gurita itu punya efek filosofis meditatis, begitu batinnya heran. _Ditambah adrenalin dari ketinggian ini..._

"Kalau aku lompat sekarang, apakah sensei akan menyelamatkanku?" remaja itu tiba-tiba bertanya, mengagetkan guru bertentakel gurita itu menyeringai balik.

"Nurufufufu! Tentu saja! Kamu tidak punya tendensi untuk bunuh diri kan, Asano-kun?"

Remaja itu menggeleng kepalanya.

"Kalau aku mencelupkan sekujur tubuhku dalam cairan anti-sensei, lalu melompat dari atap stadium ini sekarang juga. Apa sensei akan tetap menangkapku...?"

"Pengorbanan satu tentakel untuk nyawa muridku itu tidak berarti apa-apa dalam keadaan drastis."

"Kalau tidak drastis?" murid itu mengangkat alisnya.

"Aku akan menggunakan barang seperti karpet atau sarung tangan pemain baseball untuk menangkapmu, Asano-kun. Itu pun kalau ada di jangkauan, Asano-kun."

Remaja itu memiringkan kepalanya dalam gestur yang cukup menggemaskan, matanya menengok kiri sambil berpikir keras. Lipan-lipannya mulai mendelik dari tubuhnya, kelaparan. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, guru itu merasakannya.

"Hm... Kalau satu kelas 3-E melompat dari jurang, dilumuri cairan anti-sensei sambil menembak sensei... Apakah sensei akan menyelamatkan semua orang dengan resiko mati atau..."

Gurita itu memandang remaja itu. Mata ungunya itu memercik api, sebuah perasaan deja vu dirasakan guru itu seperti hari pertamanya bertemu Akabane Karma. Tatapan mata senja itu kembar dengan direktur Kunigaoka, manipulatif dan brilian. Mata senja itu memindai setiap ekspresi di raut muka gurunya itu. Ujung senyum di bibirnya seperti seseorang yang gatal meletakkan pion di bidak caturnya.

"Karena sensei tidak pilih kasih pada seorang pun..." Seperti bidak-bidak catur, kelicikannya terlihat dari sorot mata remaja itu. Seakan seperti berkata "skak" sebelum penghabisan, ia tersenyum lebar. Guru itu melihat kegilaan di matanya.

"Mungkin sensei akan membiarkan satu kelas 3-E jatuh ke kematiannya?"

KRINGG..! Sebuah halangan yang terlalu bertepatan.

Tentakel-tentakel itu langsung menyambet sebuah handphone yang berbunyi, terdiam sesaat melihat nama di layar itu sebelum mengangkatnya.

„Selamat malam, direktur!"

Dan bidak catur di otak remaja itu pun jatuh berantakan.

„..."

„Iya, sesuai SMS tadi, aku sudah menemukannya di Nishinomiya."

„..."

„Berbicara?"

Remaja itu menelan ludahnya.

„Dia sudah tertidur."

Rasanya Gakushuu bisa terlontar dari ketinggian atap stadium Koshien mendengarnya.

„"..."

„Iya, aku akan menjaganya. Nanti kami akan mengambil kereta pagi ke Tokyo."

„..."

„Nurufufufu! Tidak apa-apa direktur, tidak merepotkan sama sekali! Terkadang memang anak muda punya kecenderungan sembrono, tapi ia tidak apa-apa kok."

„..."

„Ya, dia ada seragam cadangan. Pasti bisa sekolah besok."

„..."

„Selamat malam juga, direktur."

Klik. Sepasang gurita itu disambut dengan tatapan yang sangat heran dari remaja berambut jingga itu. "Jangan hiraukan. Sensei hanya ingin kamu tidur yang tenang untuk perjalanan yang panjang besok pagi." Tentakel itu menepuk-nepuk kepala Gakushuu. Remaja itu mengelus dadanya dengan lega, pertanyaan jebakan ke gurunya itu sepertinya sudah kandas terlupakan olehnya. Ia bisa saja terlalu lega atau merasa berhutang. Apapun itu, guru bertentakel itu menganggapnya karma yang baik. Pertanyaan remaja itu tadi mengiang di pikiran gurita itu.

 _Menarik. Sangat menarik._

Dan demikian, Stadium Koshien itu seperti ada hanya untuk kedua mahluk itu. Baru sekali seumur hidup, Gakushuu tidur beralas atap, tapi beratap antariksa. Sisa malam mereka dihabiskan di atas atap stadium Koshien, menamakan konstelasi satu per satu, berbicara tentang sejarah di balik nama-nama agung itu, hingga akhirnya anak berambut jingga itu terlelap di atas atap langit Stadium Koshien.

"Selamat malam Asano-kun."

Guru bertentakel itu tersenyum, menyelimuti murid barunya yang terlelap itu dengan selendang merino berwarna abu-abu.

Dan begitulah akhir dari petualangan minggat seorang Asano Gakushuu.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

 **6:46 Gerbang Masuk, Gedung Utama Sekolah Kunigaoka**

Tidak banyak yang dapat dikatakan untuk perjalanan mereka kembali, selain aprehensi yang menegangkan. Terutama untuk anak direktur itu yang menunggu hardikan yang keras, mungkin konsekuensi teringan yang dapat ia bayangkan, ditambah sebuah cacat permanen dalam kehadiran sempurna di seumur hidupnya itu.

"Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu, Asano-kun." nada simpatetik guru itu yang dengan cepat menghilang setelah mengantar seorang remaja dalam kecepatan suara melintasi prefektur, tentunya bukan mach 20 atas konsiderasi tubuh manusia rapuh yang dibawanya itu.

Rasanya aneh melangkah kaki di gerbang gedung utama itu, terutama kosong tanpa pandangan-pandangan dari para murid yang lebih banyak segan daripada mengejek. Memang ia bukan murid kelas 3-E biasa, melainkan juga mantan ketua osis SMP Kunigaoka. Tapi andaikan ini hari Senin, pasti punggungya sudah panas dengan tatapan seisi sekolah. Untungnya ia dapat berjalan dengan wibawa, walau kepalanya merasa sedikit oleng dari tumpangannya tadi. Untungnya, ini hari Sabtu. Sialnya, hari eksekusi kematiannya.

Dan kematian pun hanya sesekat pintu dekatnya.

"Ruang Kepala Sekolah" papan itu berbaca.

Tok. Tok. Tok. Tiga ketukan sebelum kematian.

"Masuk." suaranya itu lebih pelan dari biasa.

Remaja berambut jingga itu merasakan hawa yang menusuk, kedua pasang mata berwarna senja itu bertemu, bertukar pandangan yang dingin. Tidak ada angin, hujan, atau petir. Hanya asap mengepul kecil di bawah ruangan, mempersiapkan kedatangan tornado dengan angkatan satu legiun halilintar. Ia menelan ludahnya, melangkah maju. Penyesalan tidak berdesir di nadinya.

Sosok direktur yang perkasa itu tidak mendelak-delik dengan lipan seperti yang ia harapkan, tidak ada sunggingan bibir yang menyindir, hanya alisnya yang menukik dengan seribu makna. Kedua tangannya terlipat di atas meja, raut wajahnya gelap dalam berbagai arti yang mengerikan. Keheningan di antara selang beberapa detik itu jauh lebih memekakkan dari makian neraka. Mata senja direktur itu seperti menembus semua aprehensinya.

"Dengan siapa kamu pergi, Asano-kun?"

Remaja itu dapat merasakan aura yang mengendap, melingkari kakiknya. Sesuatu yang siap melahapnya bulat-bulat.

"Tidak dengan siapa-siapa."

Direktur itu meluruskan posturnya, matanya tidak lepas dari anak semata wayangnya itu. Remaja itu tidak dapat membaca ekspresi ayahnya, membuat pertemuan ini berkali-kali lipat lebih mengerikan dari yang seharusnya. Ia tidak dapat menebak apa yang akan terjadi padanya.

"Apakah kamu pergi atas keinginanmu sendiri, lalu kenapa?"

„Ya. Karena-" kata-kata itu seperti beku di bibirnya. Direktur itu mengernyitkan alisnya, tatapan matanya melihat anaknya seperti melihat seorang buron yang nista. Dan itu cukup menyakitkan ego remaja itu, tapi kecil dibanding yang mungkin seharusnya ia terima.

"Kau protes karena kamu diturunkan ke kelas 3-E...?" jagalan pertama dari direktur.

„Tidak."

"Karena kamu diturunkan jabatan dan prestise, lalu meratapi kegagalan menyedikanmu itu sendiri?" seperti tinju maut ke perutnya.

„Tidak."

„Lalu?" nadanya imperatif, meminta penjelasan.

Tapi kata-kata tidak dapat keluar dari bibirnya. Remaja berambut jingga itu menatap tanah, lalu kembali ke tatapan silet ayahnya itu tanpa gentar. Bukan, Gakushuu tidak takut pada ayahnya. Melainkan menahan kalau ia ingin menutup mulutnya dari maut, lebih baik sekarang atau tidak selamanya.

Direktur itu lalu melangkah menghampiri anaknya itu. Jarak diantara ayah anak itu hanya sejengkal tangan. Atmosfer ruang itu menegang, tidak ada lipan-lipan yang bangkit dari ujung neraka, tapi kaca ruangan itu seperti akan retak berkeping-keping. Tatapan direktur itu merendahkan, tidak menyiratkan sedikit pun percaya, menggorok apapun yang tertahan di tenggorokan remaja itu. Ekspresi direktur itu perlahan-lahan menunjukkan raut aslinya. Saat Gakushuu mengangkat matanya ke tatapan ayahnya itu, seketika itu ia mengerti. Ayahnya itu-

Murka.

"Kenapa kamu minggat, Gakushuu?" mata violet itu tersorot api, tidak seperti nadanya yang dingin ke anaknya itu. Senyum menantang di wajah remaja itu langsung pudar seketika. Terngiang kata itu di benaknya –Gakushuu. Disebut oleh ayahnya setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Sebuah ironi yang mencekal hati remaja itu, ketika panggilan itu hanya ada ketika ia berbalik arah dari orang itu. Sebuah keliaran barbarik yang tidak ingin ia mengerti, memercik, ingin memelintir keluar dari hatinya. Sebuah kebuasan tidak terkendali untuk menembak amunisi ke jantung batin seseorang. Ia ingin membengkokkan sesuatu, tapi apa?

Darahnya merebus panas, tatapan matanya menusuk, sedingin es. Sepasang mata violet itu memercik api, bertemu dengan tatapan ayahnya. Bibirnya bergerak lebih cepat dari logikanya. Ia ingin melukai sesuatu, seseorang. Satu orang.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi."

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipinya, menghempas tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai konkrit. Mata remaja itu terbelalak, terlalu cepat untuk menyimak api yang baru ia minyaki itu. Mata violet ayahnya itu membakar di punggungnya. Semuanya terlalu cepat. Bahkan ingatannya tidak ingin memercayai apa yang baru keluar dari bibirnya. Tapi terlambat, bensin sudah menyiram apinya.

"Keluar dari kantorku."

* * *

-Senin Berikutnya.

 **7:25 Gedung Lama Kunigaoka, Kelas 3-E**

Brak -pintu itu terbuka lebar. Seorang Asano Gakushuu melangkah masuk ke kelas yang sudah lengkap penghuninya, kecuali dia seorang diri. Para murid tercengang melihat bengkak di pipi kirinya itu, sementara gurita bertentakel itu menghampirinya dengan khawatir.

"Ya ampun, Asano-kun! Kamu tidak apa-apa..?" gurita itu mengeluarkan secarik plester kecil.

"Aku baik-baik saja..." ia menepis tentakel itu, lalu melangkah ke kursinya di belakang. Di sampingnya seorang Akabane Karma memandanginya dengan sorot yang ia benci. Anak direktur itu tidak dalam mood untuk bermain dengan siapa pun, apalagi pembuat onar di sampingnya.

"Wah si tukang minggat gagal digampar ayahnya..?" sindir Karma, membuat seisi kelas langsung mati hening.

"KARMA!" guru bertentakel itu menghardiknya, tapi tidak dihiraukannya.

"Kamu pakai acara minggat segala, ayahmu sampai datang di tengah malam segala. Kamu tidak malu, anak teladan..?"

Belum. Kesabarannya belum retak.

"Aku kaget sekali waktu mendengar kamu minggat, jujur saja. Anak terladan sepertimu? Melarikan diri dari masalah itu sepertinya gampang untuk pengecut sepertimu.. Hm, bukankah begitu, mantan ketua osis..? Dengan jabatanmu yang copot itu, kamu mau mendelegasikan masalahmu kemana sekarang, hm?" remaja bermata merkuri itu menantangnya.

Gakushuu memutar kepalanya menghadap Karma.

 **„** **Kubunuh kau."**

Brak. Meja-meja terhempas ke samping, tepat sebelum sebuah makhluk bertentakel mengintervensi di antara mereka berdua, menghentikan dua tinjuan dan satu buah bolpen yang melesat di udara.

"Asano-kun. Karma-kun." muka guru itu mulai menghitam.

Kedua remaja itu langsung terhenti, muka guru bertentakel itu tidak lagi kuning melainkan merosot ke hitam."Tolong jangan berkelahi lagi, kalian berdua.." guru bertentakel itu menorehkan kapur di papan kelas. Ada rasa segan atau setoreh takut yang terbesit sekilas di ekspresi mereka, tapi dengan segera mereka menuruti. Keduanya pun duduk kembali, membuang muka dari satu sama lain. Tangan Karma kembali ke kantongnya, sementara Gakushuu mengeluarkan buku-bukunya.

Alat tulis di genggaman remaja berambut jingga itu membuat tangannya gatal, ingin melemparnya ke siluman merah itu. Tapi apa boleh buat. Ketika merogoh tasnya untuk buku tulisnya itu, sesuatu yang asing menyentuh jarinya. Spontan jari-jarinya langsung menariknya naik. _Ini kan..?!_

Gakushuu langsung menariknya dari dasar tasnya, matanya terbelalak lebar pada benda panjang di genggamannya, dan seketika itu rusuknya langsung sakit teringat malam yang sudah lewat itu di Osaka. Ketika ia dengan terburu-buru memasukkan benda itu ke tasnya ketika keluar dari gang gelap itu. Alisnya mengernyit mengingat bajingan pemimpin yankee yang berhubungan dengan keparat satu lagi yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"..."

Tetapi ketika remaja berambut jingga itu memutar kepalanya, ia melihat keparat yang ia maksud itu melototinya. Matanya yang terbelalak itu terpaku ke tsugeru di jari-jemarinya itu dengan lekat-lekat. Dadanya mengembang mengempis, sorot matanya tidak seperti dirinya.

BRAK!" kursi siluman merah itu terhempas ke samping, Karma berdiri di kedua kakinya. Mata merkuri itu menatap sepasang mata senja itu dengan tidak percaya. Seisi kelas langsung terhenyak melihatnya berdiri, menatap ngeri ekspresi wajah Karma yang mendadak langsung gelap. Remaja berambut merah itu menatap benda panjang itu seperti benda yang terkotor, ternajis, dan ternista yang pernah ada di dunia ini.

 _"Tidak mungkin."_ gumam Karma, tangannya mengepal.

Remaja berambut jingga itu tidak pernah melihat ekspresi Karma yang seperti itu, bahkan separah-parahnya ia bersilat lidah dengannya. Suhu kelas itu seakan turun beberapa derajat, tensi menegang di kelas itu. Gakushuu dapat merasakan aura membunuh dari remaja itu yang menatapnya lekat-lekat, terutama ke benda di tengah jari-jemarinya itu.

Kiseru itu hanya satu-satunya di dunia.

"Kenapa.." remaja berambut merah itu menggumam.

Satu kelas menatap Karma, lalu kembali ke remaja berambut jingga yang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ada satu bagian hilang dari seseorang yang ia temui di Osaka pada malam itu. Dan itu adalah-

"KENAPA KAMU PUNYA BARANG BAJINGAN ITU...?!"

Asano Gakushuu tidak tahu cara menjawabnya.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

Kiseru itu pipa tembakau panjang antik di Jepang, dulu sering digunakan samurai. Cukup panjang, berukir, menunjukkan status pemakainya. Bisa dipakai untuk senjata juga.

Sepertinya sudah gila menulis di fandom ini sampai sekali update empat chapter hahaha. Ditunggu ya, "arc" berikutnya yang akan fokus dengan masa lalu Akabane Karma. Chapter yang lebih pendek ini digunakan untuk mengawali mulainya arc baru yang tentunya arc "minggat" si Gakushuu sudah berakhir. Arc berikutnya akan lebih kelam dan tentu saja, perkelahiannya akan jauh lebih seru. Kita akan menyorot banyak ke masa kecil siluman merah ini.

Tambahan, bahwa update akan diusahakan sekitar 2-3 hari seperti biasa, tapi ada kemungkinan melambat karena fic PD III ini sedang dalam proses untuk ditranslate ke Inggris :,) Terima kasih pembaca setia sudah bersama sejauh ini. Semua review yang walau tidak dijawab semuanya, dibaca dengan perasaaan penuh haru. Koreksi typonya juga terima kasih dan maaf :,) akan lebih teliti lagi di berikutnya.

Salam kopi dan terima kasih lagi karena sudah mampir, follow, atau mereview.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Kisah -Yankee- Itu

Walau tidak pernah disebut-sebut Karma, kakeknya merupakan salah satu kepala biksu di kuil ternama Jepang. Tetua biksu seringkali dikonsultasi untuk berbagai hal gaib walau ia menolak, mulai dari kebijaksanaan maupun ramalannya itu adalah sosok yang cukup ternama. Tidak jarang pula, ia menerima anak-anak yang dikirim oleh orangtuanya untuk menjadi biksu atau biksuni, seperti tradisi beberapa kuil untuk menerima murid. Salah satu dari sekian anak yang dikirim dan dilatih di kuil itu antara lain seorang bocah kurus bernama Eikichii Sumon.

Rambut hitam jelaganya seleher, matanya adalah warna emas yang melingkar sipit. Ia bisa dibilang lahir dengan wajah yang dibilang terlalu tirus, bertubuh kecil, dan dicap terbelakang kecerdasannya. Bukannya ia bodoh, tetapi entah kenapa anak ini seperti tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan bawaannya yang apatis dan hampir antisosial itu, sehingga ia dikira telat berbicara.

Orangtuanya tidak membolehkannya untuk menjadi „orang biasa-biasa saja", malah mengirimnya ke sekolah formal dengan harapan ia menjadi dokter atau penyair. Tetapi yang terjadi malahan ia takut pada bunga di kelas ikebana, tulisan hiragananya jelek, bahkan tidak dapat menulis katakana. Ia sering dijuluk teman-temannya sebagai manusia buta kanji, karena ia bahkan tidak bisa memegang penanya selama lebih dari lima menit.

Ia cengeng sekali, tidak bisa berbicara, menulis pun tidak dapat terbaca. Guru-gurunya di sekolah menulis sudah angkat tangan apalagi kerjanya kabur dari rumah, tidak naik kelas dua kali, dan tidak mempunyai teman. Ia seperti buta pada sekelilingnya, membuat orangtuanya pasrah sudah.

„Kadang aku bertanya apa anak itu menangis karena ingin menangis atau karena ingin menghindari semua orang..." ibunya pernah berkata sambil menepok jidat, tepat sebelum kehilangan semua harapan.

Pada umurnya yang kedelapan tahun, akhirnya orangtuanya itu mengikuti usul neneknya untuk dikirim ke kuil sebagai murid; kepalanya dicukur, terpisah dari orangtua, dan, makhluk malang itu tidak tahu apa yang menunggunya; semangkuk nasi untuk sarapan, makan siang, dan malam ; tembikar kayu untuk alas tidurnya. Apa yang menunggunya adalah hidup keras penuh malnutrisi (mungkin) dan pelatihan. Tapi apa boleh buat, orangtuanya sudah pasrah. Ia bahkan meronta-ronta dan berteriak seperti orang gila sampai tetua biksu dari kuil duduk di hadapannya saat koronasi.

„Sumon." tetua itu memanggil namanya.

Tetua biksu bermarga Akabane itu, alih-alih marah, malah dengan lembut melantunkan paritta di depannya. Lalu, Sumon kecil pun tersigap. „Bayi besar" yang hampir tidak pernah melantunkan kata-kata, berhasil melantunkan seluruh bait paritta yang dikatakan tetua itu dengan lafal yang sempurna. Mata ayahnya mau copot dan istrinya pingsan. „Ini sebuah keajaiban!" begitu kata mereka sambil mencium tangan tetua biksu itu. Lalu kedua orangtuanya memutuskan bahwa memang Sumon kecil itu ditakdirkan sebagai biksu. Dan disitulah semuanya seperti berbalik arah.

Eikichii Sumon bukan lagi anak cengeng antisosial yan berwajah aneh, melainkan seorang murid biksu yang teladan. Satu keluarga Eikichii pun terkaget-kaget dengan ini, apalagi ia berubah drastis seperti orang baru, sampai kini pun masih menjadi sebuah misteri. Sejak itu, ia melantunkan paritta paritta tanpa perlu membaca, menghafal lagu-lagu kuil dengan sempurna, menjalani pelatihan murid dengan baik, dan bermeditasi begitu tenang, kuilnya terbakar pun tidak ia sadar.

Dan itu berarti secara harafiah –kuil Heiwa terbakar.

Anehnya, bagian tungku abu kuil itu menjalar oleh ulah salah satu anak berandal, tidak lain seorang Akabane Karma –cilik. Ia dititipkan ke kakeknya, seorang kepala biksu di kuil itu karena orangtuanya tengah sibuk berkeliling dunia. Umurnya masih tiga tahun, tapi sepertinya setan pun sudah menjelma di tubuhnya; ia dapat memanggil kakeknya dengan suara yang manis sambil memegang korek api yang tidak sengaja menyulut lukisan kuil dari sutra berisi sepuluh mutiara kehidupan –membakar setengah ruang masuk kuil itu. Untungnya, jalaran api itu tidak menyentuh patung buddha.

"Sepuluh abu kehidupan..?"

Dan itulah kalimat panjang pertama dari mulut balita itu. Satu penghuni kuil itu terkesima dan heran dengan apa yang sebetulnya terjadi; dan kenapa anak berumur tiga tahun tahu cara menyulut sebuah korek api. Sumon Eikichii malah terpesona melihat keonaran Karma yang sepertinya tidak berdosa itu, malah membantunya bersembunyi dari penghuni kuil yang marah-marah karenanya.

„Shh, jangan bersuara." begitu Sumon membantunya kabur di atap kuil. Dan disitulah, anak yang dibilang tidak punya teman itu membuat teman pertamanya dengan seorang bocah tiga tahun yang baru saja (hampir) membakar setengah ruang masuk kuil. Sementara, tetua biksu itu cuma bisa menepok jidat ketika sadar cucunya yang satu ini bisa berkelakar sedemikian kejinya di usia yang teramat muda. Sambil mengelus dada, tetua biksu itu tetap berteguh hati bahwa memang anak kecil itu masih tidak berdosa.

Kepercayaan itu tentunya tidak berlangsung lama, sampai dik Akabane Karma yang masih kecil nan imut itu mengira abu kremasi itu hanya seguci kopi yang salah tempatnya. Ia lalu mencampurnya dengan kopi simpanan kuil, dimana para bhiksuni senior menyeduh kopi kalsium murni itu untuk sekeluarga yang menyerahkan abu kremasi yang sama di seduhan kopi itu untuk disimpan di kuil Heiwa. Untungnya, keluarga yang bersangkutan tidak pernah tahu kenapa guci abu itu tiba-tiba terasa lebih ringan, atau kenapa rasa kopinya aneh seperti suplemen kalsium tulang kuda dari pulau Jeju.

"Apakah anak ini dikirim ke aku untuk kesalahan-kesalahan ku di hidup yang lama...?" Tetua biksu itu mengusapi dadanya. "Amitabha."

Anak berambut itu mengedipkan matanya, mata merkuri bulatnya itu memandang kakeknya dengan ketidakberdosaan yang imut sempurna, ujung bibirnya mengunyah sebatang pucuk bambu.

"Amitabah..." anak kecil itu melanturkannya dengan ngawur, tentunya tidak sengaja karena sedang mengunyah.

"Iya Karma.. Kakek harus amitabah sama kamu."

Tetua biksu lalu memutuskan untuk membhiksukan anak ini untuk kebaikannya sendiri, sebelum orangtuanya kembali dan kuil itu benar-benar terbakar. Ternyata di luar dugaannya, semua pelatihannya berjalan lancar. Tentu, Akabane cilik memang sangat jago menghafal paritta, walau tidak sekstrim Sumon, si biksu muda itu. Mereka berdua cepat berteman, syukurnya. Akabane cilik paling mahir bela diri walau masih terlalu kecil untuk boleh sparring, walau kadang-kadang suka ditemukan menonton murid-murid lain bersilat.

Sebaliknya si Sumon kecil, sangat menyukai bocah berambut merah yang polos tapi juga kesetanan itu, sehingga mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama; entah itu membaca, memanjat pohon, bersilat, hingga memasak. Biksu muda mengakui Akabane cilik sangat pintar untuk usianya, bahkan sudah bisa membaca dengan lancar. Mereka bersahabat, kuil itu pun tentram.

Sampai akhirnya Akabane harus pulang...

Ketika orangtuanya mengangkut Karma kecil kembali saat ia berumur empat, kakek itu tidak menyatakan usaha tersembunyinya untuk membhiksukannya. Alih-alih ia cukup lega bahwa kuil itu tidak terancam musibah-musibah lainnya, karena ia cukup yakin ada sesuatu yang sangat salah dengan anak berambut merah itu.

„Terima kasih sudah menjaga Karma selama setahun." begitu nona Akabane memeluk tetua biksu itu dengan haru.

Karma yang walau masih kecil itu, terlalu mengerti artinya perpisahan. Apalagi dengan setiap perginya orangtuanya itu dan setiap temannya ketika ia berpindah, ia sangat tahu. Tangan kecil itu melambai pada temannya, seorang biksu muda yang baru berumur sembilan tahun itu. Akabane cilik tahu sekali arti perpisahan.

„Selamat tinggal, Karma-kun."

Tepat sebelum berpisah, biksu muda itu memberikan sebuah hadiah perpisahan pada anak kecil berambut merah itu, tidak lain sebuah papan kaligrafi dengan namanya; indah terukir, bertulis tangan, dan dicap dengan stempel kuil.

Akabane Karma – demikian tertulis kaligrafinya.

"Ayo karma baby, peluk kakekmu itu." ujar nona Akabane.

Anak imut berambut merah itu memeluk kakeknya dengan erat, waktu-waktunya di kuil itu merupakan kenangan yang indah.

"Kakek.. Amitabah.."

Tetua biksu itu cuma bisa tersenyum kecut. Dengan begitulah akhirnya Akabane cilik melambai tangannya pergi, tidak pernah kembali ke kuil itu lagi sampai bertahun-tahun lamanya. Lalu lantas, apa hubungan seorang pelajar biksu yang disiplin, seorang Akabane Karma yang marah, sebuah pipa antik, seorang biksu muda, dan seorang yankee?

* * *

-ke masa kini

 **7:29 Gedung Lama Kunigaoka, Kelas 3-E**

"KENAPA KAMU PUNYA BARANG BAJINGAN ITU...?!" tangan Karma mencengkram kerah baju mantan ketua osis itu, mengancamnya dengan ganas. Kedua mata itu bertemu, terlebih mata Akabane menyala, penuh amarah.

„ **Jawab aku."** cengkraman maut itu mulai menjerat lehernya.

Asano Gakushuu membuang muka, ia benar-benar tidak tahu cara menjawabnya. Ia merasa seperti korban yang dituduh maling, walau kenyataanya ia yang kemalingan malam itu. Malahan itu yang seharusnya menjadi pertanyaannya. Tetapi remaja berambut jingga itu hanya diam. Walau kakinya hampir terangkat dari lantai sekalipun, ia tidak berkutik.

„Lepaskan." remaja berambut jingga berkata, nada suaranya tidak mengintimidasi.

Satu kelas 3-E itu heran melihat kedua musuh bebuyutan itu; Karma yang biasanya tenang malah mengamuk besar; anak direktur yang biasanya terang-terangan dengan kekuatannya, malah berdiam diri di cengkraman si pembuat onar.

„Lepaskan." kepalan Gakushuu melingkar di cengkraman di kerahnya.

Cengkraman itu malah semakin kuat. Remaja berambut jingga itu menengadah, pandangan mereka bertemu. Mata merkuri itu menyala, seperti menusuk kepadanya. Kedua mata senja anak direktur itu mendesit balik, listrik mengalir setiap mereka bertukar pandang Suasanya mencengkam, hawa kelas itu pelahan-lahan merosot. Walau biasanya, anak direktur itu pasti sudah membanting cengkraman Karma di lehernya, Gakushuu malah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

"Kita akan mengatasi ini tanpa kekerasan, Akabane." suaranya dingin dan jauh. Ia mengangkat pipa antik itu dari mejanya, mengacungkan di depan remaja berambut merah yang mencekramnya itu. Mata merkuri itu seperti menimbang-nimbang perkataanya dengan waspada. _Kenapa ia tidak melawannya seperti biasa?_

„Kita berada di sisi yang sama kali ini, Akabane. Karena ada banyak yang harus kutanya tentang bajingan itu, lebih tepatnya siapa bajingan itu, dan apa hubungannya denganmu." lalu remaja berambut jingga itu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Karma. "Karena ia hampir membunuhku di Osaka." demikian bisiknya, bernada dingin. Spontan Karma melepaskan cengkramannya, menatapnya dengan curiga.

„Kalau begitu, kita berbicara waktu pulang sekolah." remaja berambut merah itu pun berkata, lalu berpaling wajah dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Anak direktur itu membereskan kerahnya sebelum duduk pula ke kursinya. Keduanya tidak lagi bertukar kata. Gurita berwarna kuning itu menatap mereka penuh arti, merasakan ada sesuatu yang sedang terjadi. Lalu kelas itu berlanjut dengan sedikit teguran dan berbagai pertanyaan yang tak terjawab, seperti biasa. Tembakau antik itu pun kembali terapih simpan di tas seorang Asano Gakushuu.

Gurita bertentakel itu lalu menyadari ada seseuatu yang aneh.

„Tumben sekali ya Asano memakai jaket?"

* * *

 **3:35 Kafe Shiratani, Tokyo Timur**

Seusai pulang sekolah itu, keduanya seperti langsung menghilang entah kemana. Bahkan Nakamura yang ingin menguntit mereka pun terkecoh, seperti mereka hilang tak terdeteksi. Keduanya setelah berpisah arah, setuju untuk bertemu di satu lokasi pun berakhir di sebuah kafe yang terbilang cukup jauh dari Kunigaoka, di bagian-bagian suburban kota itu.

„Kenapa kamu mau membawaku ke sini...?" remaja berambut merah itu melipat tangannya, tidak ingin berlama dengan pembicaraan ini.

„Aku tidak ingin siapapun mendengar apa yang terjadi. Asal kau tahu, sepertinya temanmu—„

„Dia bukan temanmu." Karma menekankan, nadanya beracun.

„Terserah." anak direktur itu mendengus. „Asal kamu tahu, dia menjambret dompetku, lalu hampir membunuhku dengan kawanan yankeenya yang berpisau." Gakushuu menatap Karma yang ekspresinya cukup terkejut.

„Kamu sepertinya tidak apa-apa." dengus Karma. Gakushuu rasanya ingin memasukkan botol sambal di meja itu bulat-bulat ke tenggorokannya, semoga saja ia tersedak mati. Tapi ia menelan saja kekesalannya -lalu menanggalkan jaketnya, membuka kancing bajunya satu persatu. Karma mengira dia sudah gila membuka bajunya di tengah kafe. Wajah anak direktur itu datar sambil membuka kancing kemejanya, sementara yang satunya protes.

„Apa yang kau lakuka—"

Karma langsung terdiam. Goresan, luka-luka baret, lembam biru yang menutupi sekujur dadanya, belum lagi perban-perban di tangan dan lehernya. Tetapi yang membuatnya mengernyitkan mata adalah lembam besar di dada kirinya. Untungnya mereka duduk di bagian terujung kafe, tidak seorangpun tidak melihatnya. Bisa dibilang selain wajahnya, ia cukup babak belur.

"Anak buahnya lima orang semua mengeroyokku dengan palang besi dan pisau. Ia berusaha mencolok mataku dan aku benar-benar hampir terbunuh." Gakushuu mendesis, menangkup tangannya ke rusuk kiri melembam yang masih sakit itu. "Aku benar-benar berharap rusukku tidak patah." Gakushuu berkata sambil kembali mengancingkan bajunya. Ia lalu mengangkat poni dari jidatnya, memperlihatkan bekas goresan yang cukup parah.

„Menurutmu bagaimana, hah...?" nada anak direktur itu kesal. Karma cuma terdiam, memalingkan wajahnya dengan tidak enak, bahkan ia tidak dapat merasa senang dengan Gakushuu yang babak belur seperti itu. Malahan ia mengernyit dengan jijik.

„Dasar bajingan.." gumam remaja berambut merah itu.

„Ya, aku setuju." ujar Gakushuu, kembali menyeruput minumannya. Lalu ia meletakkannya di atas meja, mata senjanya itu menatap kembali ke temannya. Ia malah cukup heran kenapa Akabane tidak senang bahwa ia terluka, malah ekspresi di wajahnya seperti jijik akan suatu hal. _Kenapa Karma begitu membenci orang ini_? begitu batinnya. Dari yankee, Osaka, dan Karma semuanya masih berantakan di pikirannya.

„Dia memintaku untuk bertemu dengannya." anak direktur melipat tangannya. Karma langsung menengadah dengan terkejut, berkedip satu dua kali.

„Kamu akan bertemu dengannya..?" tanya Karma dengan terheran-heran, membuat anak teladan itu mengernyit tidak suka. _Dia gila apa, ya...?_ batin Gakushuu.

„Kamu bercanda? Aku tidak mau terbunuh demi dompet berisi platinum card sekali pun." ia membanting minumannya di atas meja. Karma menatapnya untuk sekali saja, seperti hal itu masuk akal.

„Dan bajingan itu ingin bertemu denganmu, Karma." kali ini giliran remaja berambut merah itu yang menatap dengan tidak percaya.

„Tidak mungkin..." alis Karma langsung menukik tajam. Ekspresinya gelap.

„Aku akan memberi tahu lebih lanjut, tapi pertama kamu harus menjelaskan siapa bajingan itu. Aku harus tahu orang macam seperti dia yang berkeliaran dan tahu dimana saya bersekolah. Ia tahu seragam sekolah kita, Karma. Dan aku ingin kamu beritahu siapa orang berbahaya ini dan kenapa kamu berhubungan dengannya." Gakushuu melipat tangannya di atas meja.

„Baik." Karma menyimpan kedua tangan ke sakunya. Pembuat onar berambut merah itu menggelar kakinya di atas meja. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berat itu, teringat segala hal yang akan, juga tidak perlu ia beritahu ke remaja di depannya itu. Gakushuu menatapnya, menunggu sebuah penjelasan yang masuk akal.

„Waktu itu aku masih berumur lima SD..." remaja berambut merah itu memulai, nadanya berubah.

Memori-memorinya melintas padat, terkompresi dalam episode-episode yang bersemilir cepat.

"Aku bertemu dengannya kembali."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Aku senang lihat komentar update yang antusias haha ^ ^ Salah satu alasan besar menulis fanfic ini adalah untuk memperbaiki kemampuan nulis, jadi krisar sangat membantu terutama tentang penulis dan perkembangan karakter. Berhubung PD III ini seperti alternate route dari cerita aslinya, karakter baru akan diintroduce salah satunya mulai dari chapter ini. Karena ini timelinenya sebelum Takaoka atau karakter2 lainnya, tentunya akan ada antagonis subtitute. Tapi author berharap kalian menyukai karakternya, walau masih dalam tahap pengenalan.

Tenang saja, akan tetap fun filled with action seperti biasa, apalagi chapter berikutnya baru mulai bagian serunya. Fokusnya tetap ke Karma-kun, apalagi next chapternya ada Karma in action. Chapter 10-11 sebetulnya sudah diketik, cuma menunggu tungku pengeditan supaya tidak ada plothole janggal. Penasaran apa opini pembaca tentang pengenalan karakter baru ini, yang pastinya akan diulas lengkap di chapt2 berikutnya.

Thanks so far for many follows! Kalo ada review bener2 seneng bacanya, apalagi dijamin jadi jauh lebih cepet updatenya, bisa sampai quad *plak*

P.S. kunjungi aja ke ask-gakushuu tumblr - kalo mau bisik2 asakarunya :))))))

Have a great day!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

 **Notes:**

 _Cetak miring -_ Dialog/cerita masa lalu

Cetak biasa - Dialog /narasi masa kini

* * *

 ** _Kuil Heiwa, Miyagi, Prefektur Sendai – 10 tahun yang lalu_**

 _Tempat masuk kuil itu berlalu lalang dengan orang yang berusaha memadamkan kebakaran. Asap mengepul, api menjalar dengan ganas di ruang masuk kuil itu. Tetua biksu Akabane lebih panik lagi ketika pajangan kain sutra bertoreh Sepuluh Mutiara Kehidupan itu, tersulut api. Sementara dua anak kecil menyembunyikan diri di atas atap kuil itu, dikelilingi debu, dan diliputi sedikit asap. Akabane cilik terbatuk-batuk dengan ringan, tapi matanya berbinar-binar._

 _"_ _Sumon...?" anak keci_ _l ber_ _ambut merah itu menengadah dengan bingung._

 _Anak botak berumur delapan itu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan lembut. Sekilas ia terlihat seperti tersenyum,_ _mata emasnya tampak menenangkan._

 _"_ _Tenang saja semua akan baik-baik saja. Kita akan keluar waktu kakek sudah tidak marah." anak itu menghapus debu di atas kepala Akabane cilik._

 _"_ _Gawatnya kamu membakar sepuluh mutiara kehidupan Karma-kun…" ia menghela napas. "Ke-Kebakaran…" anak kecil itu menundukkan kepalanya._

 _"_ _Kamu ketakutan, Karma..? ia bertanya, anak itu menggelengkan kepala._

 _"_ _Sepuluh..." Akabane cilik menghisap jarinya. "Ada apa Karma-kun,,?" murid botak itu menepuk-nepuk kepalanya._

 _"_ _Sepuluh Abu Kehidupan...?" anak itu bertanya dengan polos._

 _Bocah itu mengedip satu dua kali, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. Seumur hidupnya, murid biksu itu tidak pernah mendengar apapun yang lebih absurd, terutama dari seorang balita berumur tiga. Ia lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, memegang perutnya. Sungguh absurd. Untuknya, Akabane cilik itu terlalu menarik untuk ditinggalkan sendiri._

 _"_ _Astaga, kamu memang setan kecil." biksu muda itu menepuk-nepuk kepala teman kecilnya dengan senyum yang geli. Ia lalu memiringkan kepalanya, berkontemplasi._

 _"_ _Semoga patung kuilnya tidak terbakar ya.." gumamnya._

 _Demikian keduanya itu akhirnya ditemukan di atap tersebut oleh seorang bhiksuni yang sangat dongkol, tentunya setelah semua keributan dan api itu sudah dipadamkan. Seorang biksu berjenggot menghampiri keduanya, wajahnya sedikit abu-abu dari asap kebakaran –tidak lain dari kakek dari Akabane Karma. Bukannya terlihat marah, ia masih dengan penuh wibawa mempertahankan emosinya._

 _"_ _Sumon." Ia memanggil remaja yang mendekap seorang anak kecil di sampingnya._

 _"_ _Ya, guru?" ia menghampiri tetua itu._

 _"_ _Tolong bawa Karma-kun kembali ke kamarnya."_

Remaja berambut merah itu tiba-tiba bergelak tawa, lalu menyilangkan kakinya di atas meja kafe itu. Beberapa kenangan yang diingatnya cukup singkat, tetapi yang paling ia ingat adalah serentetan keonarannya. Anak direktur di depannya cuma mengetuk jarinya di atas meja dengan tidak sabar.

"Lalu...?" dengusnya.

"Aku tidak ingat banyak _Asano-chan_ , aku masih cukup muda waktu itu. Yang kuingat adalah aku bertemu dia pertama kali di sebuah kuil saat berumur tiga." ujar Karma.

"Memangnya kenapa kenapa kamu dititipkan ke kuil..?" tanya remaja berambut jingga itu, nadanya sedikit gusar dipanggil "chan." Karma cuma menengadah, beberapa hal kembali mengambang pada ingatannya. Dimana ia bersama bajingan itu sempat berteman baik dan berlatih bersama.

 _"_ _Hyahhh!" Akabane cilik melepaskan tendangan, hampir mengenai tempurung lutut biksu kecil di depannya. Pembuat onar mini itu memang sangat hiperaktif._

 _"_ _Karma-kun jago ya.." anak berambut jelaga di memorinya itu memujinya, menghindar dengan kewalahan._

 _"_ _Lawan aku Sumon!" bocah itu mengayun-ayun tongkatnya ala shaolin. Murid biksu itu menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak boleh, kakekmu bisa marah."_

 _"_ _Tapi aku pasti bisa menang..!" bocah cilik berambut merah itu mengayun-ayun tongkatnya lagi. Dalam ingatan Karma, ia pun ia sebetulnya cukup kuat untuk usianya. Lalu, murid biksu di ingatannya itu menatapnya, sebuah tatapan yang sebetulnya bermaksud lain._

 _"_ _Hei, Karma-kun." panggilnya._

 _"_ _Ya..?" anak kecil itu sibuk memutar-mutar tongkatnya._

 _"_ _Kamu mau main pisau-pisauan saja mau tidak?" murid biksu itu bertanya._

 _"_ _Pisau-pisauan?" Akabane cilik menghentikan gerakannya._

 _Sebetulnya menjadi sebuah misteri kenapa Sumon dapat menguasai cara melempar pisau, darimana dan dari siapa pula. Anak itu seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu yang berbahaya di balik sifat-sifat aslinya yang dapat berubah drastis; dari seorang anak bodoh ke anak kuil teladan. Setelah dipikir-pikir, Karma pun merasa itu merupakan sebuah keanehan yang janggal._

"Ya, dia mengajariku cara melempar pisau." timpal Karma, menyeruput tehnya.

 _Karma lalu teringat bagaimana ia belajar cara menggunakan pisau sebagai senjata andalan, tersembunyi dari siapapun di atap kuil itu, ketika ia masih berumur sekitar empat. Karma hanya geli teringat bahwa ia sudah belajar sesuatu yang cukup berbahaya untuk usianya, ironisnya diajari oleh seorang murid kakeknya yang seharusnya seorang biksu yang memproklamasikan semacam pesan kedamaian. Begitu ironis pula nama kuil itu adalah Heiwa, pikir Karma._

"Lemparanku dulu masih cukup payah." Karma mengingat bentuk tangannya yang masih bulat kecil itu, imut nan lucu berumur empat.

Mantan ketua osis itu menggeleng kepala mendengarnya, tetapi lebih heran dengan keanehan pada biksu kecil di cerita Karma tadi itu.

"Kenapa dia bisa-bisanya mengajari kamu cara bermain pisau..?" tanya Gakushuu.

"Aku tidak tahu, dia entah kenapa lebih tahu dari anak seumurnya, terlebih hal-hal yang berbahaya." jawab Karma dengan datar.

"Tapi bukannya dia biksu kuil...?" terlebih remaja berambut jingga itu tidak mengerti bagaimana seorang murid kuil bisa berakhir seorang yankee, apalagi sampai tahu cara menancap dan melempar pisau segala. Ada yang tidak masuk akal dari semua itu.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir, ia mungkin berpura-pura sebagai biksu teladan. Tapi, sebetulnya dia itu setan berkulit manusia..." Karma mengepalkan tangannya. Gakushuu cuma memperhatikannya sambil menyeruput minuman, menikmati betapa ironisnya seorang Karma memanggil orang lain setan. Seribu pertanyaan masih bersarang di benak Gakushuu, terutama tentang yankee dan biksu di ceritanya itu, sampai pembuat onar berambut merah itu tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa..?" Asano menatapnya seperti ia sudah sinting.

"Aku jadi teringat sesuatu yang menggelikan." Karma mengusap bibirnya.

"Tolong jangan bertele-tele." remaja berambut jingga itu mengetuk jarinya dengan tidak sabar. Melihat wajahnya yang sedikit frustasi itu membuat Karma sedikit senang.

"Kalau aku beritahu ini, kamu pasti akan mengerti sifat asli orang itu.." ujar Karma, membuat orang di depannya itu menangkat alis dengan penasaran.

"Dia itu orangnya licik seperti ular beludak."

 _Sebuah hari di kenangannya yang masih lama, Karma teringat masa-masa keonarannya yang masih polos. Bocah berumur tiga atau empat, masih sangat mempercayai dunia dan umat manusia. Bila ia pikir-pikir kembali, ia masih cukup polos untuk mempercayai perkataan orang, tidak seperti dirinya sekarang yang kalkulatif terhadap segala hal. Bisa dibilang, ia sudah tumbuh menjadi orang yang cukup sinis terhadap segala hal._

 _"_ _Kamu masih kecil sudah bisa meminum kopi, Karma-kun..?" tanya remaja biksu kecil yang kebetulan juga pecinta kopi. Akabane cilik sedang terlihat menyeruput segelas kecil kafein pekat, tentunya setelah dicampur dengan empat sendok makan gula._

 _"_ _Rasanya enak..." anak kecil itu terus meminumnya dengan nikmat._

 _"_ _Aku jadi merasa hebat!" oh, betapa ia masih polos saat itu._

 _"_ _Tahukah Karma, apa kopi paling enak di dunia...?" tanya biksu kecil itu, mata emasnya mengkilat penuh arti. "Apa..?" Akabane cilik menengadahkan kepalanya._

 _"_ _Yang berada di guci-guci tempat masuk kuil." ujar biksu murid itu dengan wajah yang datar. Karma tidak ingat persis apakah ia sedang bercanda atau serius, tetapi jelas perkataanya itu membawakan musibah kecil ke kuil itu. Akabane cilik seperti yang ia ingat, masih sangat mempercayai umat manusia._

"Kau tahu apa yang terjadi berikutnya..?" ujar Karma sambil mengangkat alisnya, membuat Gakushuu mulai merasa tidak enak.

 _Karma malah geli mengingat bahwa waktu itu, ia benar-benar mengambil perkataan murid biksu itu. Alhasil ia mencampur abu guci kuil itu dengan persediaan kopi di dapur kuil. Begitu polosnya ia bermain barista cilik, mengira abu kremasi itu cuma kopi yang salah tempatnya._

 _"_ _AJAHN CAI!" tetua biksu Akabane lari terpontang-panting, ia dapat mengingat muka kakeknya yang pucat, tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri dapur dimana seorang biksu tidak tahu bencana apa yang baru ia sajikan. "Kenapa kopinya terasa seperti abu kremasi...?" mukanya pucat seperti orang mati. Terlebih ketika ia melihat seorang Akabane cilik, duduk di ujung dapur itu sambil bermain-main dengan sekantong linen yang ia duga sebagai –abu kremasi._

 _"_ _KARMA...!" demikian tetua biksu itu merasa terkena serangan jantung._

 _Ya, di tangan setan cilik itu, ia memegang kantung sutra emas dari guci kuil. Ketika tetua itu menghampiri anak itu, menimbang-nimbang kantung itu di tangannya, ia langsung pingsan terjungkal ke belakang -abu kremasinya sudah ludes setengah._

 _"_ _K-Karma-" dan kakek itu baru sadar jantungnya tidak kuat dengan semua ini, apalagi ia baru saja meneguk secangkir kopi dengan abu kremasi. Untungnya, para keluarga dari yang bersedih itu, tidak sadar akan bahan rahasia dari kopi yang rasanya aneh itu. Ini sempat membuat Karma bertanya-tanya ketika ia sudah lebih tua, kenapa kakeknya itu bisa mengenal rasanya abu kremasi._

"Oh." begitu Akabane Karma teringat.

 _Hadiah natalnya tahun lalu itu, tidak lain dari suplemen tulang kuda pulau Jeju dari negeri ginseng. Persis malahan, rasanya sama dengan "bahan rahasia" di kopi itu. Karma memegang perutnya dengan geli sekaligus sedikit jijik. Kopi kalsium, begitu batinnya._

"Astaga, kamu benar-benar menaruh kopi itu Karma..?" Gakushuu cuma bisa menggeleng kepalanya dengan tidak percaya. Dan saat itu juga, dia percaya bahwa makhluk yang duduk bersamanya di kafe itu memang jelmaan setan. Dalam sisa hidup seorang Asano Gakushuu, ia tidak akan pernah melihat secangkir kopi dalam cara yang sama lagi. Ia akan selalu teringat akan abu kremasi, Akabane Karma, dan suplemen tulang. _Terima kasih, dasar bajingan._

"Aku melarang kamu datang ke acara kremasiku..." anak direktur itu bergidik dengan ngeri, membayangkan tungku abunya sendiri diseduh dalam secangkir _espresso macchiato._

"Ya, itu kopi paling tidak enak yang pernah kucoba dalam seumur hidupku." Karma cuma memegang perutnya, menahan tawa. Anak direktur itu hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah lakunya itu.

"Rasanya seperti suplemen tulang kuda."

Gakushuu tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Sementara Karma menganggap reaksi di wajahnya itu sangat menggelikan, membuatnya teringat akan perkataan-perkataan kakeknya.

 _"Apakah anak ini dikirim ke aku untuk kesalahan-kesalahan ku di hidup yang lama." kakek itu mengusapi dadanya. "Amitabha."_

 _Akabane cilik memandang kakeknya dengan ketidakberdosaan yang imut, bulat sempurna. Mulutnya mengunyah pucuk bambu, di sampingnya biksu muda temannya itu yang menepuk-nepuk kepalanya._

 _"Amitabah..." anak kecil itu melanturkannya dengan ngawur, membuat biksu muda di sebelahnya hampir mati menahan tawa._

 _"Iya Karma.. Kakek harus amitabah sama kamu."_

 _Ia ingat bahwa kakek itu sepertinya memutuskan untuk membhiksukannya untuk kebaikannya sendiri, memperbanyak bacaan paritta, mumpung orangtuanya belum balik. Setelah dipikir-pikir oleh Karma yang kini, ia memang membuat banyak kekacauan tanpa ia sadari. Ya entah itu membuat kaligrafi di dinding, menakut-nakuti bangau di kolam kuil, sampai memelihara kodok yang berada di kolam lotus._

 _Kenangan yang paling ia sukai dari kuil itu adalah tamannya yang luas, lalu memperhatikan para biksu berlatih shaolin di taman yang luas itu._

"Oh jadi itu dimana kamu belajar untuk membanting orang, pantas saja." Gakushuu menginterupsi dengan kesal, mengingat dendamnya kepada bajunya; kotor saat ia dibanting Karma ke tanah berlumpur di taman sekolah Kunigaoka. Dan itu baju cadangannya, pula.

"Ya, itu cuma sebentar saja kok. Aku lebih mahir memakai pisau." Karma menyeruput teh panasnya itu, membuatnya teringat dengan rasa nostalgia yang tidak kentara itu -mirip sekali dengan seduhan chai di kuil itu. Anak direktur itu mengernyit tidak suka, mengingat Karma pernah benar-benar hampir membunuhnya dengan sebuah silet sebelum ia diturunkan ke kelas E. Kalau bukan manusia serbabisa Asano Gakushuu lawannya, pasti Karma sudah menewaskan seseorang pada hari itu.

"Aku dulu berteman baik dengannya, ya, sebagian besar dari onar itu gara-gara kelicikannya, sih. Tanpa sadar, ia membuatku melakukan segala keonaran itu yang bisa kubilang, hanya demi memancing reaksi kakek." Karma menyapu rambutnya ke samping, lalu menyeruput minumannya lagi.

"Ya, itu masuk akal. Dan kamu cukup bodoh untuk mengikutinya." sindir Gakushuu.

"Berisik. Aku masih kecil, bodoh."

 _Orangtuanya saat itu, mengangkut Akabane cilik kembali saat ia berumur empat, setelah mereka menyelesaikan tur mereka mengelilingi mengingat bahwa sepanjang masa kecilnya, sebenarnya ia merasa cukup kesepian, walau ia tidak akan pernah mengakuinya. Mungkin ia sering berbuat onar untuk mencari perhatian, tetapi dalam satu sisi, ia menganggap dirinya sekadar lebih brilian, kreatif dari anak-anak biasa. Deviasi strategis, begitu menurutnya._

 _"_ _Terima kasih sudah menjaga Karma selama setahun." nona Akabane memeluk tetua biksu itu, terlalu bahagia melepas anak asuh sementaranya itu._

 _"_ _Sumon, selamat tinggal.." Karma mengingat bahwa ia sebetulnya cukup terpukul ketika berpisah dengan biksu muda itu. Perpisahan adalah selalu, menjadi hal menyakitkan untuknya, walau ia tidak akan mengakui._

 _Ia tidak terlalu ingat apa-apa dari hari itu, selain dari sebuah hadiah perpisahan dari teman barunya itu. Sebuah papan kaligrafi yang ditulis tangan oleh biksu muda itu, bertulis Akabane Karma, terukir pula hewan zodiac kelahirannya, lengkap dengan stempel kuil. Papan beremblem naga itu masih terkubur di antah berantah gudang rumahnya, mengingatnya membuat Karma ingin membakar papan itu sampai hangus._

"Lalu aku bertemu kembali dengan bajingan itu saat aku lima SD." Karma mendesis tidak suka, terbawa beberapa hal yang tidak ingin ia ingat lagi.

 _Akabane cilik itu pun bertumbuh menjadi seorang anak kecil yang tidak hanya dipuji sebagai jenius, terutama matematis, tetapi juga mencolok karena suka berbuat onar. Tanpa siapapun, ia seringkali di rumah sendiri tanpa orang tuanya yang tak kunjung berhenti berkeliling dunia. Pekerjaan rumah paling sesekali dibereskan seorang pembantu pulang-pergi, berhubung orangtuanya cukup berada. Bila ia mengingat-ingat lagi; sebetulnya untuk seorang anak berumur sepuluh tahun, ia sudah sangat mandiri -atau malangnya, sangat kesepian._

"Sebelum di Kunigaoka, aku masih bersekolah di Yokohama. Dan disanalah aku bertemu dengannya.." Karma mengusap tengkuknya.

"Bajingan itu ternyata sudah SMP 3 seperti kita sekarang. Dan bajingan itu bukan biksu kuil yang cinta damai lagi." Karma menyeruput tehnya dengan perlahan. Anak direktur itu memesan re-fill, lalu mencerna semua itu. Mendengar masa kecilnya sejauh ini, Gakushuu cuma bisa membayangkan versi kecil dari setan itu pasti jauh lebih atau setidaknya, sama menjengkelkannya.

"Dan demi apa, ia sudah menjadi seorang yankee." timpal Karma.

 _Akabane cilik itu tidak hanya terkenal di sekolahnya sebagai murid yang brilian, tetapi juga sangat amat jahil. Hobinya untuk membolos itu mungkin dikarenakan hampir tidak adanya pengawasan orang tua. Tetapi di lain sisi,ia juga sangat membanggakan kemampuannya untuk mendapatkan nilai yang membanggakan, apalagi tanpa usaha yang berarti. Orangtuanya tidak perlu khawatir untuknya, sebaliknya ia juga berusaha untuk tidak berkata apa-apa tentang itu._

 _Dan hari itu, tidak lain dari suatu hari biasa dimana ia berjalan pulang sendiri; tasnya ringan tanpa satu buku pun, sorot matanya bosan setengah mati. Sebuah hari dimana ia sekali lagi kalah melawan kebosanan. Setiap hari baginya adalah perlawanan dengan kesepian, otoritas, dan kebosanan. Tetapi hari itu berbeda -hari itu ia menang telak._

 _"_ _Yo, Karma." Sebuah suara yang familier, menyambutnya. Seorang remaja berambut jelaga, mata emas yang mengkilat tipis, rambutnya bebas diterpa angin, tengah bersandar pada sebuah tiang listrik._

 _"_ _Kamu ingat aku, Karma..?" remaja itu berpakaian gakuran hitam bertanya padanya. Anak kecil itu mengenal seragam itu -_

 _-gakuran sekolah negeri._

 _Bocah berambut merah itu mengedip matanya, lalu mengusapnya lagi. Sudah begitu berbeda dari yang ia ingat, biksu kecil itu sudah menjadi seorang remaja berambut panjang. Terlebih tatapannya sudah berbeda, tetapi wajah itu tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Pertemuan kembali yang sebetulnya dari segala probabilitasnya, sangat tidak mungkin._

 _"_ _Sumon..?"_

 _Remaja berambut jelaga itu pun tersenyum, ternyata Akabane cilik itu masih mengingatnya. Demikian pertemuan kembalinya dengan biksu kecil itu yang ternyata sudah menjadi seorang yankee berandal._

 _"_ _Aku kangen, Karma-kun."_

 _Tidak disangka bahwa seniornya itu juga merupakan murid yang teladan, sangat mahir secara akademis, bila tidak disisipkan beberapa catatan tambahan karena kekerasan, merokok, dan perkelahian geng. Bocah berambut merah yang masih lima SD itu, tidak menduga perubahan yang drastis itu. Apalagi ia bekas seorang murid biksu kuil. Sumon Eikichii, aa bukan orang yang sama lagi._

"Itu aneh, bukannya dia itu dulu murid biksu..?" Gakushuu menginterupsi.

"Iya, mantan biksu." ujar Karma. "Dia kabur dari kuil kakekku di Miyagi, lalu minggat ke rumah pamannya di Yokohama, tempat dimana aku kebetulan tinggal. Dan ternyata kita satu sekolah negeri." Karma menjelaskan. Ia mengangkat pipa antik yang terletak di atas meja itu, lalu memain-mainkannya.

"Ia kabur dari kuil itu dengan beberapa warisan simpanan kakekku." ujar Karma.

 _Sumon Eikichii yang dulu dikenalnya sebagai anak yang botak, bertatapan lembut,, puitis, dan patuh pada tetua itu sudah berubah menjadi seseorang yang tidak Karma kenal; berambut panjang disapu ke belakang, mata emasnya lancip penuh akal, dan kerap suka berbuat onar. Pada umur lima belas tahun, dia sudah menjadi pemimpin geng yankee lokal yang jujur saja cukup mengerikan atau mengagumkan untuk usianya. Pemberontak yang pintar seperti dirinya, begitu Akabane cilik dulu berpikir._

 _"_ _Kamu mau ikut dengan gengku, Karma-kun..?" begitu tawar remaja SMP tiga itu, yang tentu saja dianggap Akabane cilik sebagai tawaran seru dari seorang teman yang lama. Satu lagi usaha untuk melawan kebosanan, demikian ia beralasan._

 _"_ _Boleh saja." Akabane cilik mengangguk setuju, belum sadar apa yang sebetulnya akan menimpanya._

 _Karma walau masih kecil, selalu terlihat bersama Sumon dalam berbagai petualangan berbahayanya; entah itu perkelahian geng, vandalisme, sampai membolos kelas. Dari melempar pisau, mempelajari trik-trik jahil, dan bahkan memasuki properti yang terlarang –Karma benar-benar diajari untuk menjadi seorang berandal. Selalu berada di sisi yankee itu, mengikutinya. Tapi ia mengikuti, bukan dalam arti seseorang yang membutuhkan perlindungan orang yang lebih kuat. Ia jauh lebih dari itu._

"Aku merasa saat itu, bahwa aku sungguh mirip dengannya, bahwa ia mengerti diriku yang selalu bosan, sama seperti dirinya. Setiap hari bagi kita adalah sebuah perang melawan kebosanan, sungguh. Hari-hari itu, aku dapat melakukan apa saja yang kuinginkan. Dan itulah kenapa aku mengikutinya."

 _Dan tentunya bukan karena ia cuma anak kecil biasa, Akabane adalah anak yang lihai menggapai situasi, mulai dari berkelahi sampai berkelakar untuk mengeluarkan dirinya dari banyak masalah. Bahkan pemimpin geng itu tidak ragu-ragu memintanya untuk berkelahi di sampingnya, karena memang Akabane cilik itu jauh lebih dari usianya -ia spesial._

"Jadi kamu dulu itu yankee ingusan...?" Gakushu menginterupsi lagi, kali ini alisnya mengkerut antara kecewa dan mengejek.

"Hei, aku dulu masih kecil, bodoh." Karma melanjutkan, ingin melontarkan segelas teh panas itu ke wajah si mantan ketua osis.

Walau sebetulnya, memang banyak dari keonarannya yang kini terinspirasi dari masa kecilnya yang jauh lebih bermasalah. Tetapi pada dasarnya, Karma bukanlah seseorang yang benar-benar jahat seperti yang banyak orang kira. Mengepalkan tangannya, ia tiba-tiba teringat pada suatu hari di masa kecilnya, mengikuti pemimpin yankee itu. Hari yang cukup kelam.

 _"_ _Sampah, sampah, sampah..." Pemimpin yankee di memorinya itu terlihat sedang menginjakkan kakinya di atas kepala seorang anak SMA._

 _Tidak tanggung-tanggung sol sepatunya itu menggesek-gesek pipi orang yang diinjaknya itu, mata emasnya mengkilat dengan kebengisan. Akabane cilik mengernyit, tetapi tidak berkata apa-apa. Barusan mereka menang dari perkelahian geng dengan empat anak SMA, padahal hanya dengan pemimpin geng itu dengan Akabane cilik, berdua. Kalah jumlah pun, pemimpin yankee itu benar-benar tahu cara berkelahi._

 _"_ _Hei Karma, menurutmu hukuman apa yang pantas untuk sampah semacam ini...?" pemimpin yankee itu menghentak-hentakkan solnya itu di atas wajah yang sudah lembam._

 _Anak itu cuma melihat orang yang berada di bawah kakinya, ekspresi wajahnya tidak terbaca. Keempat anak SMA itu sudah jatuh di tanah, tidak berkutik. Menurut anak kecil itu, kemenangan sudah cukup, tetapi tidak untuk pemimpin yankee itu. Ia ingin meratakan semua musuhnya di bawah kakinya._

 _"_ _Aku tidak tahu, Sumon." jawab anak kecil itu dengan ragu._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu... " pemimpin yankee itu melontarkan sebuah pemantik pada Akabane cilik, lalu ditangkapnya di udara._

 _"_ _Bakar." ujar remaja itu, mata emasnya mengkilat. Anak kecil itu melihat remaja berambut jelaga itu dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Karma masih teringat kegilaan di matanya itu, karena sekilas, sungguh, benar-benar iblis tatapannya. Ia langsung sadar bahwa Sumon yang ia kenal itu, menikmati dalam hal menyiksa orang._

 _"_ _Coba kau bakar dia saja, Karma-kun." yankee itu semakin menghentakkan solnya di atas anak SMA yang mulai meronta-ronta mendengar perintahnya itu._

 _"_ _TOLONG JANGAN BAKA-." Rintihan orang di bawahnya itu tidak dihiraukannya, malah ia semakin meratakan wajahnya. Akabane cilik cuma terdiam memegang pemantiknya, menganggap pembuktiannya ini sudah mulai kelewatan. Ia tidak bergerak selangkah pun._

 _"_ _Aku tidak mau." ujarnya dengan tegas, membuat mata emas itu menatapnya dengan tidak suka. Kecewa._

 _"_ _Ayo, Karma-kun. Membakar ujung rambut tidak akan membunuhnya, kok."_

 _Di situlah Akabane cilik mulai sadar akan sifat sesungguhnya; ketika pemimpin yankee itu mengambil sebuah pemantik cadangan dari kantongnya, lalu menekan kepala anak SMA itu keras-keras dengan sepatunya._

 _"_ _HENTIKAN..! TOLONG..! TOLONG..!-" ia mengingat suara minta tolong, lolongan lirih dari anggota geng yang tersulut api itu. Akabane cilik mengingat dengan jelas, bahwa remaja berambut jelaga itu menyulut rambut anak SMA itu sampai terbakar. Kepalanya masih diinjak di bawah kaki Sumon, apinya menyala selagi ia meronta-ronta. Sebuah pemandangan yang mengerikan,dimana ia mengancam anak SMA itu untuk memanggil anak buahnya untuk memadamkan api._

"Brutal..." batin Gakushuu, membayangkan kekejian itu dengan ngeri.

Anak direktur itu menelan ludah mendengarnya, karena jelas-jelas anak SMP yang masih waras tidak akan setega-teganya menyulut rambut orang sampai terbakar. Muka remaja berambut merah di depannya itu kelam, seperti membuka luka lama.

"Tapi tahukah hal yang terparah..?" Karma lalu menatap Gakushuu lekat-lekat.

"Apa..?" ada gemuruh tidak enak di dada remaja berambut jingga itu.

"Dia memaksa anak buah anak SMA itu untuk mengencingi temannya sendiri, supaya ia tidak mati terbakar."

 _Karma yang masih kecil, tentunya menggagap beberapa dari hal ini sudah lewat keterlaluan, bahkan untuk dirinya. Ia masih belum tahu apa yang harus ia harapkan, atau banyak hal yang benar atau salah. Ia diajarkan bahwa apa yang di luar geng, apa yang melawannya, memang harus dilawan balik. Tidak jarang pula ia berpartisipasi langsung dalam kekerasan berlebihan ini, entah berapa banyak ia tidak menghitungnya. Mungkin menjadi sebuah pertanyaan besar, kenapa ia tetap mengikuti yankee itu, meski ia jelas-jelas seorang iblis yang berjalan di bawah sinar matahari._

"Kamu tahan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu..?" remaja di depannya bertanya heran.

"Ya, tidak tentu saja. Tapi pada waktu itu, dunia geng itu benar-benar hukum rimba, Asano-kun. " jawab Karma. "Anak teladan sepertimu mana mengerti."

"Cih. Tapi setidaknya, aku tidak sebodoh kamu sampai menekuk ekor di bawah perlindungan seorang yankee." Gakushuu mengangkat alisnya, pandangannya seperti melihat _plebian_. _Menyebalkan_ , batin Karma. Dia benar-benar ingin melempar teh panas itu ke muka sombongnya.

"Bukan aku butuh perlindungan, bodoh. Kekuatan itu punya arti, apalagi bila seseorang ada di sisimu untuk menjaminnya. Kekuatan itu bukan kebutuhan, tapi hanya alat. " Karma alih-alih naik darah, hanya sedikit kesal.

"Ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika menginjak orang itu menjadi hal yang mudah. Dan ketika kamu mulai terbiasa menyiksa orang-" Anak direktur itu menatap sekilas, kegilaan masa lalu di mata Karma.

"Kamu pelan-pelan menumbuhkan keinginan untuk menyiksa orang."

 _Memang pada dasarnya, Karma menganggap Sumon sebagai figur kakak sekaligus teman yang dekat. Kalau pada biasanya, pemimpin yankee itu memang menjadi seorang senior yang bisa diandalkan. Selain itu, ia dapat dengan tidak berperasaan melakukan hal-hal keji, seperti merusak hidup orang tanpa pamrih. Walau ia mengerikan pada semua orang, tetapi yang Akabane cilik tahu itu bahwa ia baik padanya. Baginya, itu sudah cukup. Ia percaya sosok itu tetap akan di sampingnya, melawan segala yang menghadang mereka-_

"Tapi aku salah total." Karma teringat pahitnya hari-hari itu.

 _Hari itu masih jelas di memorinya, semester terakhir dari sekolah dasarnya, dalam kata lain, ia sudah menjadi seorang bocah enam SD. Setelah hampir dua tahun terlibat perkelahian geng, ia benar-benar di atas rata-rata bila menyangkut kombat fisik dan intelek. "Street smarts" begitu istilahnya untuk keahliannya yang paling dibanggakan itu, setelah kemampuan melempar pisau, tentunya._

 _Ia berhasil menghindari beberapa suspensi berkat pemimpin yankee yang cerdik itu, terlebih memang Karma tidak punya celah secara akademis, kecuali dalam hal membolos kadang-kadang. Memang sejauh itu, setiap hari adalah kemenangan mudah terhadap kebosanan. Terlalu mudah._

 _"_ _Hei Karma, kamu bisa membantuku untuk sesuatu." yankee yang selalu berpakaian gakuran itu suatu hari bertanya padanya._

" _Ada apa, Sumon..?" bocah itu bertanya, sambil memainkan sebuah pemantik._

 _"Seseorang mencuri barang milikku, sebuah kiseru panjang. Kau tahu, itu kan...?" tanya pemimpin yankee itu. Akabane cilik mengedip satu, dua kali._

 _"Kiseru..? Itu pipa tembakau jaman Edo itu kan..?" anak kecil itu mengingat pelajaran sejarahnya yang seminggu lalu itu. Pemimpin yankee itu tersenyum. "Kamu memang pintar, Karma. " ia menepuk kepalanya dengan gemas._

 _"Itu barang yang sangat mahal, geng Amatsuki dari sekolah negeri barat mengambilnya dariku." Ujarnya sambil menyulut sebuah cerutu. "Mereka menerobos masuk apartemenku." –pemimpin geng itu sebetulnya tinggal sendiri._

 _"Mereka itu geng apa, Sumon..?" tanya Akabane cilik, mengeluarkan pisau lemparnya._

 _Pemimpin yankee itu meniup asap dari cerutunya, mata emasnya memperhatikan pisau di tangan anak kecil itu.. "Geng yang cukup baru yang sudah kuintai untuk beberapa lama. Mereka mungkin ingin balas dendam karena aku menghajar anak buahnya." ujar remaja itu._

 _"Kenapa kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka..?" tanya Akabane cilik. Ia baru saja mengikuti darmawisata sekolah ke Tokyo, sehingga ketinggalan seminggu bernilai kabar seputar geng itu._

 _"Ya, mereka berusaha menjambretku. Gagal, tentu saja." ujar yankee itu, lalu menghisap cerutunya. Ia menghembuskan asap berbentuk melingkar._

 _"Kita habisi saja." ujar Akabane cilik dengan datar, memain-mainkan pemantik di tangannya._

 _"Tentu. Tapi kita butuh sebuah rencana, Karma-kun."_

 _Demikian Akabane cilik dikirim ke sarang geng Amatsuki di timur Yokohama , dipersenjatai dengan sebuah pisau lipat, beberapa pisau lempar, sebuah pemantik, dan pencongkel lubang kunci. Yang disebut pemimpin yankee itu adalah rencana yang bagus sebenarnya, tetapi remaja berambut merah itu cuma bisa menggeleng kepala mengingat betapa bodohnya ia untuk menerima misi itu._

 _"Kamu akan menyusup untuk mengambilnya, mengulur waktu sambil memancing mereka keluar dari sarang mereka. Lalu kita akan mengepung mereka, bagaimana..?"_

 _"Serahkan padaku." Demikian Akabane cilik menerimanya, pecaya diri dengan kemampuannya untuk mengintai lawan, juga kepada kesetiakawanan di sisinya. Ternyata itu menjadi kesalahan terbesarnya._

 _"Ini mudah sekali." gumamnya, menavigasi melalui gedung tua yang menjadi markas geng Amatsuki itu dengan gesit. Dinding-dinding sekelilingnya dipenuhi grafiti dan pipa ledeng yang menetes, jelas-jelas sudah tidak dihuni bertahun-tahun lamanya. Melewati lantai berlumut, becek, dan dinding berhias sarang laba-laba, perkara gampang. Sejauh ini ia dapat menyelinap dengan lancar, belum ada satu pun anggota geng yang terlihat._

 _"Aneh." Karma dapat merasakan betapa heningnya gedung itu yang seharusnya dipenuhi yankee. Perasaannya tidak enak, namun ia terus saja menembus hingga sampai pusat gedung itu. Melewati liku-liku gedung itu dan akhirnya ia menemukan ruangan persis seperti dideskripsikan Sumon, sebuah meja bilyar yang berdebu di lantai atas._

 _"Inikah tempatnya...?."_

 _Terbengkalai. Dan benar, di atas meja bilayar itu berserakan berbagai macam barang mulai dari pemantik, pisau lipat, cerutu mahal, kaleng-kaleng bir, dan jaket sekolah. Melihat ke sekelilingnya, bocah itu dengan perlahan-lahan menghampiri meja itu, mencari pipa yang disebut Sumon itu. Ada sesuatu yang berwarna keemasan, melingkar panjang di samping beberapa kaleng bir. Matanya sekejap membelalak kaget, ketika mendapati bahwa pipa tembakau yang dimaksud itu -kiseru antik warisan keluarga Akabane._

 _"Apa maksudnya..?" anak kecil berambut merah itu tidak mempercayai yang ia lihat._

 _ **"Sebuah pipa beremblem naga, diukir dengan relik emas."** Deskripsi pemimpin yankee itu, sebelum ia menyusup masuk, mengambang kembali di kepalanya. Dan kenapa benda yang berada di depannya itu, malahan sebuah kiseru warisan yang seharusnya di tangan kakeknya..? Ada sesuatu yang sangat amat janggal._

 _"HEI! KAMU..!"_

 _Sebuah suara berteriak dari ambang pintu masuk, ternyata seorang yankee dari geng Amatsuki. Kaget sekaligus bingung, Akabane cilik langsung menyambar kiseru itu dan berlari ke ujung pintu lainnya. Tetapi terlambat, kedua pintu masuk ruangan itu sudah dihalangi anggota geng penghuni gedung itu. Ia terkepung, mata merkuri itu memindai keadaannya dengan cepat. Langkahnya semakin mundur, terpojok di tengah ruangan itu, ia tetap waspada. Benar-benar situasi yang tidak menguntungkan; lima anggota geng SMA dan tiga lainnya SMP, semuanya melawannya, bocah SD yang berdiri sendiri. Eight to one._

 _"Dasar tikus, mau nyolong ya..?" seorang anggota berbadan besar melangkah menghampirinya. Akabene cilik tidak berkutik, mata merkurinya memandang lawannya itu; berotot, tinggi, dan tiga kali lebih besar darinya. Analisa keadaan seperti meluncur gesit di otaknya, ia mengeluarkan belatinya. Dalam keadaan genting seperti ini, apa boleh buat._

 _Syut-demikian ia menggores tempurung lutut orang itu, mempergunakan perbedaan tinggi yang besar dengan lawannya. Luka itu membuat anggota geng itu sempat lengah, namun sialnya masih cukup cepat untuk menangkap kerah baju Karma. Ia pun terbanting ke tanah._

 _BRAK! –kaki anggota itu hampir meratakan perutnya, kalau saja Akabane cilik tidak cepat mengguling ke samping. Tak kehilangan akal, pembuat onar kecil itu meloncat tinggi ke lawannya, lalu mengeluarkan dua senjata kebanggaannya, tidak lain dari-_

 _"Wasabiii...!" teriaknya, menyemprotkan dua setengah odol wasabike mata anggota geng itu. Lawannya langsung melolong kesakitan, memegang matanya yang pedas perih itu, membuat anggota geng lain datang menyerbunya. Kondimen itu memang senjata yang paling ia banggakan._

 _"SINI KAU...!" demikian ia terkepung dengan tujuh orang anggota geng yang setidaknya dua kali lebih besar darinya, semua mengejar kepalanya, dan sangat amat marah. Ada yang memegang palang besi, beberapa berpisau, semuanya pasti kelas berat. Tapi anak kecil itu tidak lari; bersenjata sisa selusin odol wasabi, pisau lempar, sebuah pemantik, pencolok kunci, dan sebuah pisau lipat, Akabane cilik malah menyeringai , matanya tidak takut pada apapun. Ia malah mengacungkan jari pada mereka, menguji nyali._

 _"Hei, kalian." bocah itu lalu bersiul seperti memanggil anjing._

 _Memang, bila seorang bocah SD yang biasa terkepung kawanan yankee yang mengamuk seperti keadaannya saat ini, pasti sudah tamat riwayatnya. Apa probabilitasnya seorang anak ingusan mengalahkan sekawanan yankee? Tapi ia bukan anak kecil biasa-_

 _"Sini, kalau kalian berani." tantang setan kecil itu._

 _-dia Akabane Karma._

 ** _-Tbc._**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Rupanya aku juga bingung kenapa quotation marknya ke bawah, bukan seperti " ", itu karena language Word settingsnya selama ini german coba hahaha terus lupa diubah balik lagi, kebiasaan buruk (maaf). Ke depannya gak akan lagi, maaf readers! Juga ke krisar typos dan koreksinya makasih banget.

Wew sudah 20,000 + words dan 41 reviews?! Thank you so much! Sebetulnya author belum pernah bikin fic yang ada karakter non-canon, agak takut dengan reaksi pembaca sejauh ini. Tapi sejauh ini makasih sudah menerima (?) karakter baru ini, kalau yang ingin memberi review boleh krisarnya.

Thanks pada org2 yang terus drop by kasih review, terutama Re-Yuu untuk inputnya yang sering.

Lagi berpikir untuk dua hal; bikin ending alternate ke AC original, atau mengakhiri fanfiction ini di arc ini. Sebetulnya cerita PD III ini sudah dirancang sampai ending Korosensei dibunuh/diselamatkan, tetapi ada keraguan berkaitan plot aslinya Yuseii Matsu. Walau bisa diselesaikan dengan kedua duo PD III ini akhirnya bekerja sama, ini pertimbangan yang sulit haha.

P.S. Menurut kalian Akabane cilik gimana ya berantemnya kalau dikepung yankee? ;)


	11. Chapter 11

**Rangkuman (Re-Cap)**

Karma dan Gakushuu akan pergi menemui Sumon Eikichii; Gakushuu demi dompetnya yang dicuri dan Karma untuk masa lalu yang belum terselesaikan.

Karma lanjut menceritakan bagaimana ia dan pemimpin geng itu menjadi musuh bebuyutan; saat ia ditugaskan mengambil kembali pipa tembakau milik Sumon dari geng Amatsuki. Dan bagaimana ia berakhir dikepung sendirian.

Warning: Minuman Keras

* * *

Chapter 11

Satu sapuan melewati kepala, dihindari dengan mudah. Tangan besar di pergelangan kecilnya, ditangkas dengan menyikut wajah penyerangnya. Gerakan yang tampak lambat di matanya. Tetapi jumlah yang perlu dihadapinya bukan masalah sepele. Setiap gerakannya digiring dengan keperluan untuk menghindar, meminimalisir keluwesannya untuk menyerang.

"Sial!" umpat Karma kecil, Wasabi di kantongnya berserak berantak di lantai. Matanya merekam tinjuan yang melesat ke wajahnya, seperti lensa milisekon, menyempatkannya memiringkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Ia berhasil meludahi yankee di depannya dan membutakannya. Mengambil kesempatan itu, ia memosisikan kedua kakinya di antara wajah kepala yankee itu yang tersita perhatiannya. Leher terperangkap di antara kakinya. Skakmat.

"Krak." alih-alih leher lawannya, malah tempurung lutunya yang bersuara di bawah tekanan yang besar.

"Sial!" Kakinya masih terlalu kecil untuk melancarkan guilotine choke ke leher lawannya, alhasil hanya meninggalkan cekikan yang tidak berarti . Akibatnya Akabane kecil terhempas ke tanah dan musang kecil ini dengan lihai berguling menghindari hentakan kaki, lalu melontarkan dirinya kembali ke lawannya yang lain.

Satu colokan mata.

Satu sandungan ke kaki kiri.

Dua tendangan ke perut atas.

Lemparan pisau yang tidak kena.

Dua orang jatuh tanpa luka berarti dan masih bisa berkelahi. Keadaan sama sekali tidak membaik, usahanya seperti sisa-sia. Dalam keadaan gawat seperti ini, Akabane kecil sangat menyayangkan bahwa tubuhnya itu terlalu kecil untuk gerakan-gerakan yang lebih menguntungkan. Mau tidak mau, ia mengandalkan alternatif yang lebih berbahaya.

 _Kling._ Pisau lipatnya melawan seluruh inventori geng itu. Hawa yang mencekik menyelimuti ruangan. Ujung besi dan berbagai senjata sudah mulai dikeluarkan untuk perkelahian yang lebih berbahaya, geng Amatsuki ternyata dipersiapkan dengan baik.

"Bos, kamu yakin? Dia cuma bocah." ujar seorang yankee.

"Kamu mau dicolok matanya oleh dia?" salah satu anak buah itu berkata, sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat.

"Lihat." yankee itu mengacungkan pisau lipatnya ke mata merkuri itu.

"Dia bukan anak kecil biasa."

Walaupun Karma cilik memberi kesan seakan ia dapat mengalahkan mereka semua, ia hanya dapat mengumpat marjin jumlah yang akan membunuhnya. Dua pilihan; melemahkan mereka sebelum "bantuan" datang dari Sumon, atau sesuatu yang di luar masuk akal.

Ia memilih alternatif yang kedua.

Darah yang mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya, tanpa rasa takut, kederasan yang melebihi euforia. Langkah-langkah ringan yang terasa seperti lombat terbang, berpindah dari satu musuh dan yang lainnya.

"Sial, dia seperti kutu loncat." komentar salah satu yankee.

Menghindari sabetan pisau sana-sini dan palang besi yang berlawatan. Kakinya seperti menyelinap di balik sela-sela tangan-tangan yang ingin menariknya. Ya, inilah yang kecekatan yang selalu ia idamkan, seperti meloncati udara kosong. Dan sebuah strategi lebih lanjut, seperti-

-melompat dari jendela lantai tiga.

"DIA MELOMPAT?!" satu ruangan gempar.

Para yankee langsung berbondong-bondong ke jendela untuk mencari sosoknya yang menghilang

"Dia kemana.?!-"

PLAK. Sebuah tendangan mendarat di wajah yankee, sehingga menubruk yang lainnya hingga terjatuh. Rupanya Karma kecil bersembunyi di balik palang-palang jendela. Menggunakan kebingunan sesaat itu untuk melesati ruangan dengan pipa kiseru di atas meja itu di tangannya, lalu kabur melalui pintu masuk.

"KEJAR DIA!" suara-suara yankee yang perlahan-lahan menipis di belakangnya.

Ia dapat mendengar angin membesit telinganya, tungkainya membawanya melesat melalui lorong. Namun napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal, luka hantaman di tubuhnya serasa mencekat paru-parunya. Bermain lari pukul bukanlah hal yang baik dalam lorong-lorong yang tidak dikenal ini, guerilla hanyalah andalan terbaiknya.

"ITU DIA!" sebuah suara berseloroh di anak tangga yang baru saja ingin ia turuni.

Suara derap kaki yang menebal, vibrasi berderik dari bawah kakinya daru kumpulan yang baru saja mengepungnya di lantai ini. Berbalik arah, Akabane cilik malah menemukan dirinya dikelilingi dari dua sisi.

"Menyerahlah, maling." ujar salah satu yankee itu sambil mengeluarkan pisau lipat.

Mata merkurinya melirik kanan kiri. Dikepung dari dua sisi? Ia mulai menimbang-nimbang kesempatannya dengan hati-hati, seakan waktu melambat. Nafasnya perlahan-lahan menenangkan dirinya, satu per satu para yankee mengepungnya dengan hati-hati. Dan sebuah pencerahan mengenainya, matanya berbinar terang. Pembuat onar kecil itu malah bergelak tawa.

"Masih ada dua dinding." gumamnya.

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi, ia menghentakkan kedua telapak kakinya di konkrit tebal itu -melontarkan dirinya ke arah kumpulan yankee. Sebuah perubahan yang tidak terduga.

"Hei, berengsek." sambutan kaki kecilnya, menghantam palang besi. Tungkainya menyapu di udara, terlalu cepat untuk dihindari.

"Ambil ini, berengsek." Rasanya nikmat sekali mengelap sepatu di wajah para yankee itu, begitu pikirnya. Dua dinding berjarak sempit itu menjadi batu loncatannya. Dimana tungkai kakinya membutuhkan, momentum membantunya menyelesaikan serangan.

Badannya yang kecil melesat cepat dalam ruangan sempit, bakat refleksnya membawa pertempuran itu dari tidak mungkin menjadi mungkin. Berhasil membuka jalan ke ujung lorong, ia lansung berlari sekencang mungkin untuk pintu keluar. Matanya menangkap sebuah sosok diujung lorong itu, membuat matanya berkerjap seketika.

Sumon.

"Karma." ia dapat melihat namanya disebut di bibirnya. Akabane menghentikan langkahnya, bersiap untuk berkelahi bersama. Dengan Sumon, pasti mereka berdua bisa mengalahkan mereka semua, begitu pikir Akabane. Ia berjalan santai ke arah remaja berambut hitam itu dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Sumon, ini pipanya—"

 _Tlak_. Suatu gerakan cepat yang merebahkannya di lantai.

"S-Sumon.." lehernya seperti ingin patah. Akabane cilik hanya terbaring kaku melihat remaja berambut hitam itu mulai melangkahkan kaki, mendekatinya. Sementara kesadarannya mulai perlahan-lahan menipis, bekas deraan di lehernya terlalu menyakitkan.

"Sumon..?" suaranya terdengar parau.

Suara derapan kaki para yankee itu pun tidak dihiraukannya, ia hanya dilanda kebingungan yang amat sangat. _Apa yang sedang terjadi..?_ benaknya.

"AKH!" udara di dadanya seperti diratakan dengan tendangan yang mendarat di perutnya. Satu, dua hantaman, lalu mendarat di atas punggungnyabertubi-tubi. Badan kecilnya itu di bawah ganjaran para kumpulan yangkee, menginjak-injaknya seperti kain lusuh dibawah kaki mereka.

"SUMON!" di balik matanya itu ia melihat rekannya hanya berdiri di sana, melihatnya diinjak-injak.

"SUMON...!" Teriakannya itu seperti bisu di telinganya.

Remaja berambut gagak itu mendekatinya, lalu para yankee langsung menyingkir untuk memberi jalan. Dan pada saat itu, ia mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Mata merkurinya membesar, melihatnya jongkok di sampingnya.

"Karma..." memanggil namanya, matanya yang tajam itu seperti menikmati kondisinya yang menyedihkan. Tubuhnya tergeletak kaku, tidak dapat berkutik walau keadaan mengenaskannya dijadikan tontonan. Akabane Karma masih belum dapat mempercayai apa yang menimpanya.

"Aku salah besar tentangmu." remaja itu bertutur sambil mengeluarkan pipanya, memiringkan kiserunya untuk dinyalakan oleh anak buahnya. Ternyata memang benar, temannya telah mengkhianatinya. Ia mendekati wajahnya, hanya beberapa inci dari Akabane, menghembuskan sebuah lingkar asap.

Asap kental yang menghempas mata merkuri itu, berdilasi. Ia tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kamu seharusnya membakar orang itu. Kamu bahkan bisa mengencinginya." pemimpin geng itu bertutur, lagi-lagi menghembuskan asap ke Karma langsung terbelalak, mengingat kejadian yang dimaksud pengkhianatnya.

Waktu itu, sebuah pemantik di tangannya. Segelintir rasa manusiawi yang menghentikannya untuk membakar orang itu, menghentikannya dari membakarnya untuk kesenangan semata. Apa yang membuatnya manusiawi, menjadi alasan untuk dirinya -ditidakmanusiakan di depan para yankee itu. Kegilaan sesaat itu yang tidak ia turuti.

"Tidak kusangka kamu menjadi begini membosankan."

Sumon mengamati matanya perlahan-lahan tersulut dendam kesumat. Setiap kontorsi dilahirkan dari murka, menari-nari di matanya yang dingin itu -menikmati setiap detik dari air mukanya.

"Kamu tidak pantas di sisiku, Karma."

Pemimpin geng itu bangkit berdiri dan menitikan abu pipanya di atas rambut merah Akabane. Menghentakkan kakinya dan membalikkan badan, membuang dirinya seperti tebu yang habis dihisap, dibuang sepahnya.

"Sial..!" ia tidak dapat berkutik. Sekelumit tenaga terakhirnya ia teriakkan dengan suara paraunya dengan deraan kaki para yankee di atas punggungnya. Orang itu benar-benar tidak menoleh balik padanya.

"KAU AKAN MEMBAYAR INI..!"

.

.

.

.

"Setelah itu yang kuingat adalah aku ditemukan babak belur oleh seseorang, lalu dibawa ke rumah sakit." demikian Karma menyelesaikan ceritanya. Matanya menggelap; mencerminkan bekas luka yang tidak dapat ia maafkan. Gakushuu cuma menatapnya, tidak punya kata-kata untuk menanggapi apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Lalu, aku diopname. Setelah aku pulih, sudah saatnya aku pindah sekolah karena orangtuaku pindah kerja." tambah Karma.

"Kamu tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya?"

"Dia beruntung aku belum bertemu dengannya."

Gakushuu melipat tangannya sambil berusaha mencerna yang baru saja ia dengar. Selain fakta bahwa dompetnya hampir saja tidak berharga dibanding nyawanya, ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa pemimpin geng itu lebih berbahaya dari yang ia kira. Dan gawatnya, Karma tidak akan segan untuk mengajaknya "bereuni."

"Akabane, akankah kamu menemuinya?"  
"Ya." tidak ada keraguan di jawabannya.

Mereka saling pandang pandangan, suasanya menegang.  
"Heh. Kamu mau ikut?" tanya Karma dengan suara mengejek, dan begitu pula suasananya cair seketika. Gakushuu benci sekali bila ia menggunakan nada itu.

"Dengan senang hati, berengsek." jawab remaja berambut jingga itu sambil menyeruput _snow conenya._ "Lagipula, semua kartu pentingku ada di dompet itu."

Karma mengangkat alisnya dalam curiga.

"Sesuatu mengatakan padaku bahwa ada yang lebih penting di dompet itu daripada satu lusin _black card_. Kecuali kamu begitu suka berbelanja tanpa credit limit sambil minggat ke Osaka." ia berkata sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa aku salah, anak direktur?" tanyanya lagi sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bukan urusanmu, Akabane." jawab Gakushuu dengan jengkel.

"Oh, aku bisa membantumu mengambil dompet itu. Kalau kamu berlutut dan minta tolong." tawar setan merah itu sambil menyengir. Rasanya Gakushuu ingin membanting kursi kafe itu di kepalanya itu. "Cih." desisnya dengan kesal.

"Kalaupun kamu cukup yakin, Karma." ia menekuk tangannya sambil bertutur. "-masuk ke klub itu menjadi perkara terbesar. Satu-satunya cara kamu terlihat cukup umur untuk hal ini.." lanjutnya dengan mata di tubuh Karma yang anu—

Ceking.

"Dengan tubuh seperti itu..." tapi ia tidak dapat mengeluarkan kata-katanya.  
Akabane mengangkat alisnya. "Apa maksudmu?"  
"Tidak mungkin. Tidak mungkin." Gakushuu menghempas-hempaskan tangannya seperti mengipas hilang semua harapan dengan fakta bahwa Karma itu-

-kurus kerempeng.

"Lagipula kamu sedang dalam wilayah mereka, pasti kamu langsung dikenal." tambah Gakushuu, berusaha menggantikan topik. Akabane mengangkat alis.

"Aku? Bukannya kamu yang menjadi masalah?" Akabane menyengir.

"Apa maksudmu?" gerutu si rambut jingga, sedikit terganggu.

"Selain kamu agak necis dan terlalu _gak level deh_ buat pub begituan.." nadanya meninggi.

"Ya tentunya karena kamu baru saja menghajar anak buah mereka?" ujar Karma sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, seperti itu adalah hal paling wajar sedunia.

"Apa maksudmu necis-"  
"Haaah. Kalau sama kamu, bisa-bisa aku juga kena getahnya."

Menyebalkan. Menjepit lidahnya dengan jepit voltase sepertinya adalah ide yang bagus, pikir Gakushuu.

"Asal kamu tahu, ya. Sadar kalau kamu itu kayak tiang jemuran." desisnya balik. Dan Karma sama sekali tidak menyukai apa yang ia dengar.

"Dengar ya, mantan ketua osis." nada mengejeknya langsung menjadi menjengkelkan pangkat kuadrat. "Tiang jemuran ini yang mengalahkan kamu di Bo-Taoshi." jawab Karma dengan cengiran yang licik.

"Terserah kamu, dasar ceking."

"Lihat saja nanti, nomor dua."

Listrik seperti berpercik di antara keduanya. Asano melipat tangannya dengan perasaan tidak suka.

"Lebih baik kita tidak bersama. Jadi kau lihat saja caraku masuk ke sana." ujar remaja berambut jingga itu dengan gusar, seraya bangkit berdiri.

"Oh?" Akabane melipat tangannya. "Aku kebetulan berpikiran hal yang sama."

"Kau tahu..." ia menjilat stroberi di parfaitnya. "Kurang beban tambahan."

"Cih." Gakushuu mendesis, makin senewen karena harus bekerja sama dengan makhluk macam Karma.

"Terserah kamu. Telpon aku saja malam ini, bila memang kamu ingin membagi rencananya. Aku sebaiknya pergi dulu, aku ada urusan." remaja teladan itu beranjak tanpa sungkan-sungkan.

"Hei, Asano." panggilan itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya?" ia membalikkan badan dengan kesal.

"Aku tak butuh bantuanmu."

Raut wajahnya serius, tidak dengan cengiran maupun antik-antik lainnya.

Oh ya? Begitu pikir Asano dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu saja kejutannya, Akabane."

* * *

 **21:00 – Klub Malam "Pub Sistic", Harajuku, Tokyo Barat**

Dan tibalah hari Rabu itu, tiga jam lebih telat dari waktu yang ditentukan.

"Pukul 21:00." SMS terakhir dari Asano. Remaja berambut merah itu menyimpan kembali telepon genggamnya dan mengangkat dagunya, mengamati keadaan dari gedung di dekat pub itu; neon merah muda, bass yang mendegup jantung, dan orang bersewileran keluar masuk. Salah satu klub malam terbesar Tokyo, glamor yang tidak ada duanya.

"Itu..." ia terhenyak, teringat sosok yang dulu selalu menemaninya; seorang pria berjas hitam, memasuki pub itu dengan langkahnya yang santai.

Tanpa habis waktu, remaja itu langsung menghilang di antara langit malam dan bangunan tinggi Harajuku.

Di antara sofa-sofa yang jauh dari keramaian orang orang berdansa, duduklah Sumon Eikichi; berjas hitam rapih, dikelilingi beberapa anak buahnya dan beberapa gadis. Berjas hitam dengan dalaman jas yang merah mencolok, kontras dengan dasi hitamnya. Bercincin Alexandrite sambil menghisap cerutu antik, ditambah dengan karisma yang membuai siapapun yang ia ajak berbincang. Ada sesuatu yang membedakannya dari kerumunan.

Pemimpin geng itu menyilangkan kakinya sambil menghisap cerutunya,  
"Sumon, menurutmu dia akan datang?" tanya seorang anak muda berbadan kekar.  
"Pasti." Ia menitikkan abu dari cerutunya. "Tapi tidak sendiri." Ia membuang asap berbentuk lingkar. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu di sakunya.

 _Pluk._ Sebuah dompet tebal dihempaskan ke meja penuh gelas bir.

"Temannya akan datang untuk ini." Sumon lalu meneguk segelas mojito.

Sepasang mata mengamatinya dari jauh.

"Dompet Asano..." Karma mengamati di balik kacamata ungunya, tengah berdansa di antara keramaian paling tengah. Dalam penampilannnya yang seperti ini, bahkan Nagisa pun tidak dapat membedakannya; berpakaian berlapis-lapis, berwig hitam, dan berkacamata ungu.  
Wig hitamnya walau sudah ia pastikan untuk tidak jatuh, tetap ia berhati-hati dalam membalut gerakannya.

"Satu _Seven & Seven_." Karma memutuskan bahwa hal yang terbaik untuk dilakukan adalah untuk duduk memesan minuman, setelah menolak terlalu banyak gadis secara tidak langsung.  
"Segelas _Seven & Seven_!" Ulang bartender sebelum memutar gelas di jarinya, menggelindingkannya dari bahu kembali ke genggamannya dengan luwes. Bartender itu lalu menuang Seagram ke gelas highball itu dalam posisi yang di luar akal sehat, tapi terlihat tanpa usaha -khas atraksi sirkus.

 _Bahkan bartendernya kelas atraksi,_ benak Karma sambil bersiul kagum.

"Ini pesananmu." bartender itu mengumbar senyum komersil sambil menyodorkan _Seagram's_ wiski pesanannya. Mukanya sedikit mirip Isogaii, membuat Karma membayangkan bahwa profesi itu sebetulnya cocok juga untuk Isogaii Yuuma teman sekelasnya. "Bartender ya.." gumamnya. Memang cocok.

"Terima kasih." Remaja berwig hitam itu sempat tersedak meneguk minumannya, belum terbiasa dengan minuman keras.

Begitu juga dengan dunia gemerlap ini, sebuah kebisingan yang tidak ia sukai. Dari mengamati saja, ia dapat melihat bahwa klub ini dipenuhi oleh orang orang yang datang lebih dari sekadar minum-minum. Di antara kerumunan orang-orang berdasi, para borju yang kalah judi, dan gelas-gelas yang kosong, sebuah sosok berbadan besar menangkap perhatiannya.

"Pilihan yang bagus, bukan?" ia mendengar pembicaraan pria itu.

"Ketat di bandara, longgar di pelabuhan." suara seorang gadis, terhalang penampilannya oleh punggung pria besar itu.

"Nona, kamu benar-benar tahu apa yang kamu bicarakan." ujar pria itu sambil bergelak tawa.

Mereka lalu berlanjut berbincang dalam bahasa asing. _"Portugis?"_ batin Karma. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang janggal dengan pria besar dan wanita itu. Menenggak minumannya dengan seksama, sambil mendengar pembicaraan yang sulit ia mengerti. Beberapa barisan kata yang mencurigakan, mendorong perlunya mencari tempat aman untuk mengamati mereka berdua. Apa yang janggal?

"!"

Ternyata itulah pria sama yang tadi berbincang-bincang dengan Sumon. Pria kekar itu berambut cukur, berjas serasi dengan enam cincin bertumpuk di keempat jari kirinya, mendampingi warna matanya yang abu mencolok. Pria itu tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang wanita cantik, terlihat muda, mungkin umur 20-an. Rambut pirang lurus, manik matanya berwarna lavender iolit. Dari lipstik, kuku, stilletto tinggi, dan balutan gaun tidak berpunggung, semua serba merah. Satu kesan darinya; matanya berbahaya.

"Kamu memperhatikan orang yang sama?" seorang pria yang duduk di samping Karma menyenggol sikutnya.

"Hah?" Karma hampir saja senewen, mengira samarannya terbongkar. Rupanya cuma pria paruh baya yang mabuk-mabukan.

"Iya, wanita seksi dengan gaun merah itu." tutur pria di sampingnya yang tampak seperti pengawai kantoran biasa. "Taruhan, pria itu pasti pacarnya." ujarnya sambil menggeleng kepala. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Sayang sekali."

 _Apa-apaan sih tua bangka ini_ , pikir Karma pada awalnya.

 _Tunggu dulu._ Ia terhenyak dengan apa yang ia baru saja sadari. Gadis itu mungkin kuncinya untuk mendekati Sumon.

 _ **Bzt.**_ Vibrasi dari kantongnya.

 _"Aku tidak tahu jam berapa, tapi aku harus mempersiapkan sesuatu."_  
 _-dari Asano._

Sebagian dari dirinya, entah kenapa menyayangkan bahwa Asano tidak disini sekarang, karena sesuatu mengatakan padanya bahwa pasangan itu tampak janggal. Dan bila manuver Gakushuu ternyata bertolak belakang dengan usahanya, akan terjadi masalah. Matanya kembali ke pasangan itu. _Bagaimana caranya mendekati mereka?_ Lalu sesuatu menyadarkannya.

"Hei, paman." ia menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah pasangan itu.

"Kau lihat itu? Pria itu sedang membuatnya bosan setengah mati." ujar Karma dengan nada mengejek.

"Masa?" Pria di sampingnya mengernyitkan mata sambil memperhatikan.

"Kau betul juga." jawabanya sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya, kau mungkin benar anak muda. Tapi kau coba pun, ia tidak akan mau kau belikan minuman." lanjut pria itu sambil meneguk birnya.

"Taruhan kau tak akan bisa."

"Oh ya?"

Pria kekar di sampingnya beranjak pergi dari gadis ini. Kesempatannya.

"Paman, kau lihat saja." Dan Karma beranjak dari kursinya.

Sosoknya dengan luwes membaur di antara kerumunan, berjalan melewati orang-orang berdansa, tidak lagi berusaha untuk menyembunyikan dirinya. Langkah demi langkah, wanita itu tampak semakin jelas di matanya.

"Hm?"

Wanita itu mengibaskan rambutnya, meneguk minumannya sambil melingkari kakinya. Semakin dekat, Karma dapat melihat lebih jelas; matanya yang sepertinya mengamati ruangan, caranya mengerlingkan matanya terhadap segelintir yang memperhatikannya dari jauh –wanita yang sadar akan kecantikannya sendiri. Lalu matanya jatuh pada Karma, hanya semeter jauh darinya. Sedikit terkejut bahwa ia tidak menyadari ia dihampiri.

"Daquiri." Karma memesan ke bartender dan berjalan ke duduk di kursi di sampingnya. Mata wanita itu seperti membesit pandangannya, menelitinya dari kepala ke ujung kaki. Kesannya yang santai itu membuat Karma berhati-hati, pandangan tajamnya membedakannya dari wanita biasa yang hanya duduk cantik.

"Dan Singapore Sling untuk wanita mempesona ini." Karma lalu duduk di sampingnya, memberatkan suaranya.

"Kamu.." wanita itu mengedipkan alis matanya.

"-memperhatikanku." ia menyisir rambut pirangnya ke belakang.

"Singapore Sling untuk nona ini." bartender mengedipkan matanya, lalu meletakkan kedua pesanannya. Karma mengangguk pada wanita itu, menekankan bahwa minuman ini traktirannya.

"Hm, favoritku." ujar wanita itu, terpesona dengan pilihannya.

"Orang tadi itu pacarmu?" tanya Karma sambil menyenderkan kepalanya.

"Hm.. Yang mana?"tanya wanita itu sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Kau tahu maksudku." ujar Karma.

Mata merkurinya jatuh pada lipstik merahnya menempel ke ujung gelas itu. Ia mengelap bekas lipstik itu dengan jarinya.

"Tahukah bahwa Portugis terdengar indah—"

Mengoleskannya di bibirnya sendiri.

"—indah di bibirmu."

Wanita itu mengedipkan mata satu dua kali, terkesima dengan tutur katanya. Melempar rambut pirangnya ke belakang, ia tertawa lepas, tidak mempercayai apa yang ia baru dengar. "Kamu.." ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya sambil tergelak bebas. Semakin ia lihat, wanita itu terlihat lebih muda dari yang ia kira. Gelak tawanya sungguh menular.

"Mamoru." wanita itu membisikkan nama belakangnya.

Wangi parfum itu sedikit menyita perhatiannya.

"Nobuhiko." ujar Karma.

Wanita itu berparas begitu memikat, Karma bahkan bisa merasakan tatapan-tatapan iri dari sekitarnya. Menyilangkan kakinya, memperlihatkan tungkainya yang panjang, seperti sengaja. Karma mengangkat alisnya. _Apa dia berusaha merayuku_? batin Karma, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Mamoru, maukah kamu berdansa denganku?"

Kerjapan alis mata.

"Dengan senang hati."

Bingo. Karma tersenyum dalam kemenangan.

* * *

Kerumunan orang ini membuat Karma sulit untuk membaca bibir mereka. Matanya berpindah dari pemimpin geng dan wanita yang berdansa di depannya itu. Untuk sementara Karma memutuskan untuk membaur di antara kerumunan lebih lanjut, mengekstrak informasi dari wanita di depannya.

"Kamu pintar berdansa." wanita itu berkata, bibirnya terbaca di balik musik keras.

"Oh ya?" Karma dapat mendengar sepatunya sendiri.

Gerakan wanita itu tidak mengumbar tubuh, di luar gambaran remaja itu. Sebaliknya, setiap hentakan serasi dengan setiap gerakan musik. Wanita itu merapatkan tubuhnya dan Karma mulai merasakan sinyal-sinyal yang begitu tampak. Manik mata berwarna iolit itu terus memburu matanya, tidak membolehkan selipan baginya untuk mengamati targetnya.

Suatu perasaan tidak enak datang padanya. Namun gelombang kerumunan ini menghalanginya untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi. Sementara di luar jangkauan matanya; Sumon Eikichii masih duduk melipat kaki, pipa tembakau di tangan.

"Hei, Nakano." Pemimpin geng itu memanggil anak buah yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ya bos?"

"Kamu dari tadi memperhatikan gadis berambut coklat itu kan?"

Sumon menunjuk ke gadis berbalut gaun ungu gemerlap, tengah duduk di kursi bar. Spontan anak buah itu menunduk malu, sambil menyisip pandangan ke gadis itu.

"Maaf bos.."

"Gadis itu jatahmu." ujarnya tanpa ekspresi sambil meneguk minumannya,

"Benarkah?!" anak buahnya itu tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Cepat, sebelum kamu menyia-nyiakan biusnya." Pemimpin geng itu tersenyum sinis, lalu meletakkan tembakaunya.

"Aku ingin ditinggal sendiri." cukup satu sentakan jari dan ia pun disana seorang diri.

Perlahan-lahan, mulutnya tersulam kembali tertutup. Sebuah ketenangan menyelimutinya ketika ia bersandar, melipat tangannya di depan dada sambil berkontemplasi. Matanya menyipit, seakan-akan sedang mengamati seluruh jangkauan ruangan ini.

"Seseorang sedang memperhatikanku." rangkaian kata dari bibirnya terbaca.

Secara insting, remaja yang mengamatinya dari jauh itu langsung siap siaga. Mata emasnya mencari-cari sebuah sosok di antara kerumunan.

"Apa yang kamu rencanakan, bajingan..." benak Karma dengan tidak sabar. Ada sesuatu yang tidak ia belum mengerti dari rencana si pemimpin geng itu. Kenapa ia mencarinya kembali setelah sekian lama ini dan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia mulai merasa badannya panas berluruh keriangat, berdansa dengan kerumunan, menunggu kesempatan yang sepertinya tidak datang-datang.

"Aku akan berdansa." ujar pemimpin geng itu, meletakkan minumannya.

Pemimpin geng itu berdiri, mata emasnya melesat menyapu ruangan. Dan Karma dapat merasakan bahwa pandangan menusuk itu

-jatuh padanya.

Pemimpin geng itu berjalan semakin mendekati tengah kerumunan, tidak salah lagi bahwa ia melihat Karma. Badannya menegang, bersiap untuk konfrontasi yang jelek.

Hanya semeter jauhnya.

"Kamu." nada yang dingin menusuk.

Karma merasakan adrenalinnya mengalir deras dengan setiap inci ia mendekat.

"Su-"

Dan sosok itu melangkah melewatinya.

Matanya terbelalak lebar, tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Pemimpin geng itu hanya berjalan melewatinya, seperti ia tidak ada.

"Kamu memperhatikanku dari tadi." ia mendengar suara Sumon dari belakang. Karma membalikkan badannya dengan spontan. Ternyata, pemimpin geng itu sedang berbicara dengan wanita itu.

"Memperhatikanmu?" wanita itu bersuara, menghempaskan rambutnya.

"Aku dapat melihat semua di ruangan ini." suaranya mengundang, bernada bariton.

"Oh, kamu tidak salah lihat?" tutur gadis itu, bulu mata lentiknya mengibas.

"Mungkin." Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya dengan mengundang, manik matanya menatap pemimpin geng itu dari mata ke ujung kaki, lalu mendekatkan diri ke telinga pria itu.

"..."

"Apa yang ia bisikkan?" batin Karma dengan frustasi.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita membicarakan hal-hal yang lebih menarik." Dan demikian Sumon dan gadis itu pergi melawan arah kerumunan, tangannya berpaut di lengan pemimpin geng itu.

Wanita itu menoleh balik padanya, bibirnya membentuk rangkaian kata;

 _"Sam-pai nan-ti."_

Dan begitu ia menghilang dengan targetnya, meninggalkannya seperti itu saja

"Sial." batin Karma. "Seperti Bitch-sensei saja."

Tapi ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Anehnya, gadis-gadis yang tadi bersewileran di samping sumon seperti menghilang. Demikian juga anak buahnya, beberapa menyebar di sekitar ruangan. Matanya jatuh pada sebuah minuman di tangan anak buahnya dan benda aneh yang ditaruh ke gelas minuman itu.

"Obat tidur..?!" tubuh Karma langsung menegang.

"Ini Sumon." tutur salah satu anak buahnya sambil memberikan gelas itu.

"Gimlet?" Sumon menawarkan segelas minuman keras ke wanita itu.

 _"Minuman itu..!"_ Karma tidak mempercayai apa yang sedang terjadi. Minuman itu ditaruh obat tidur dan wanita itu akan- Tapi Karma tidak bisa mendekati mereka begitu saja.

Wanita itu mengambil gelas itu di tangannya, lalu menghirup aromanya.

"Ini bukan gin." gumam wanita itu sambil menatap gelasnya.

"Bukan. Gimlet Vodka." tambah Sumon, menghembuskan asap melingkar.

Bibirnya menyentuh ujung bibirnya ke gelas itu dan Karma rasanya ingin berlari dari ujung ruangan untuk menghentikannya. Sejenak sebelum ia menenggaknya, wanita itu secepat jentikan jari, mengarahkan pandangannya ke Karma.

"..."

Panik bercampur amarah di mukanya itu tertangkap oleh wanita itu, menghentikan Karma di langkahnya. Manik iolet itu menatapnya lekat-lekat, seakan ia mengerti kegentingan di air mukanya.

"Apa yang sedang menarik perhatianmu?" tanya pemimpin geng itu. Mata emasnya menatap ke kerumunan, mencari apa yang dilihat wanita itu.

"Vodka." gumam wanita itu, menggoyang-goyang minumannya, memberi sejenak spasi di kalimatnya. Ia menutup matanya lekat-lekat.

"Aku benci vodka."

.

.

.

.

"!"

Tiba-tiba semuanya gelap gulita di matanya, membuat Karma tidak dapat berkutik. Sebuah keheningan menyapu ruangan sebelum terdengar suara-suara orang di ruangan itu.

"Apa-apaan..!"

"Apa yang sedang terjadi...?!"

"Mati lampu?"

"Cih, Ini menyebalkan."

Ruangan itu perlahan-lahan semakin terang dengan orang-orang membuka layar telepon genggam mereka. Menggunakan sedikitnya cahaya itu, Karma melontarkan pandangannya kembali ke targetnya untuk menemukan dua hal, bahwa-

Pertama, minuman berobat bius itu sama sekali tidak tersentuh.

Kedua, wanita itu tidak ada.

Ternyata dugaanya memang benar, wanita itu bukan wanita biasa.

 _ **KLIK.**_

Tiba-tiba ruangan itu terang kembali, menyilaukan mata Karma.

"Harap tenang semuanya. Kami sempat mengalami gangguan panel listrik"

"Lampu sudah nyala!"

"Genset..?"

Sementara di antara kebisingan itu, targetnya tampak sama kagetnya dengan Karma.

"Sumon?!" anak buahnya menghampirinya.

"Mana wanita itu?" pemimpin geng itu bangkit dari sofanya. Tidak satu pun anak buahnya yang dapat menjawab. Ia menggeleng kepala, menyesali kelengahannya.

"Dia mencopetku." ujarnya dengan gusar, menyimpan pipa tembakaunya.

"Kejar dia." Matanya menunjuk ke arah pintu belakang, lalu matanya jatuh ke kerumunan.

Mata emasnya jatuh ke Akabane Karma.

"Aku punya urusan."

Langkah demi langkah dan jarak mereka mendekat, air mukannya menyiratkan kesenangan yang janggal. Kekhawatirannya akan wanita tadi telah membuat gerakan Karma terlalu tampak, terlalu mencolok baginya. Mata merkuri itu menyipit dalam rasa tidak suka. Dari cara ia berjalan, dari pandangan matanya, sudah jelas bahwa samarannya terbongkar.

"..." Keheningan tipis di antara perasaan yang bergejolak di dalamnya.

Murka mulai menyingsing di wajah Karma, bergulir waktu yang ia habiskan bersama dengannya. Persaudaraan dan pengkhianatannya. Semakin beringas perasaan dalam dirinya, melihat pemimpin geng itu kembali menikmati semua emosi yang berkecamuk di mata merkurinya -seperti yang ia lakukan waktu itu, waktu yang sudah begitu lama. Ingatan yang segar seperti kemarin. Langkah santai yang mengingatkan betapa mudahnya ia dulu membuangnya, kini menghampirinya.

"Sudah lama sekali, bajingan." suaranya bergemuruh di tenggorokannya.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya mereka berhadap-hadapan.

"Akabane Karma." namanya seperti bergulir begitu alami dari lidahnya. "-aku seharusnya tahu." pemimpin geng itu menyimpan tangannya di sakunya. Mata emasnya jatuh di pipa tembakau di genggaman tangan Karma, sebuah pesan yang jelas diterima.

"Kamu menerima undanganku, Karma." ia mengangkat pipanya, menghembuskan lingkar asap yang begitu familier, begitu lekat di memorinya.

Murka itu kembali merebus darahnya, hasrat yang ingin mencabiknya seketika.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar menanti reuni ini."

.

.

.

.

Author's Note: Maaf hiatus panjang sekali. Tapi syukurnya akan diupdate lagi kok, enggak akan selama ini tentunya. Penampilan Asano harus menunggu dalam skenario ini. Lihat saja kejutannya ;)


End file.
